I Need You
by novicestar
Summary: Post manga chapter 423. It's been many months since Ichigo lost his powers in the winter war. But maybe, all he needs in his life is a certain midget shinigami. IchiRuki, with some IshiHime and other pairings. Rated T due to swearing. Enjoy!
1. Something's Changing

**Yes, I'm still working on Take Me Home and Monotony and Routine. I have recently posted an update for TMH and at last check I was at 99 reviews, so please help my hit the big 100 on that story! Also, I'm midway through a new chapter for M&R, but this came to me after reading some of my favourite fics on here. **

**I am not moving out as I hoped this month, so I will have so much time on my hands it's unreal. So I will have time to update these regularly. I aim to have the next chapter of M&R out tomorrow, and I aim to have another for TMH on Monday at the latest – unless anything comes up. My granddad seems to have mere days left unfortunately, so if I don't meet these deadlines, then I apologise, but some things take priority. Updates will be added as soon as I can.**

**After this week, my schedule will be TMH on Mondays, M&R on Wednesdays and if I continue it, this will be updated on a Friday each week.**

**Anyway, enough housekeeping. If this isn't received well by you lot, then I'll go back to working on M&R and TMH; if you do like it, please review and/or favourite and I'll carry it on, between updates for the other two. If you don't fave or review, I'll assume you don't want me to continue and I'll remove it.**

**I hope that as M&R is only lasting a few more chapters, that I can work on this and TMH more. I know Rukia's New Phone is still on Hiatus, but I will continue that after I finish TMH, which I hope will be mid-summer at the latest, depending on how it all works out.**

**Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Novicestar :) **

The sun shone down on his face through the small gap in his curtains, interrupting him from his sleepless slumber. He blinked awake, and sat straight up on his bed. The bags under his eyes showed he little rest he actually got the previous night.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed with little enthusiasm. He stood up, and stretched, clicking and popping as he did so. Lethargically, he walked out of his room and into the shower, taking with him his school uniform. He turned the water heat so that it was lukewarm, neither too hot, nor too cold. He let the water run through his orange hair and over his muscular body, washing himself thoroughly, but with as much energy as he'd put into the rest of his morning routine. As soon as he was clean, he shut the water off, as stepped out of the shower, towel-drying first his hair, then the rest of himself. He stepped into uniform, as proceeded to brush his teeth, and other morning activities that required the use of the bathroom.

As soon as he'd finished in the bathroom, he dragged his feet downstairs, into the kitchen, where Yuzu, the more feminine of his sisters, was cooking breakfast. This morning she was preparing nattō with some rice. He quietly took his place at the table, before receiving the same saddened look from his motherly sister. She dished him up his breakfast and handed it to him.

"Itadakimasu." He spoke lowly, seemingly for the purposes of being polite to his younger sibling. Yuzu merely nodded in response.

He began to eat his meal, slowly. Yuzu's gaze was upon him again, and he felt compelled to speak to fill the silence.

"Where's Oyaji?" He asked between mouthfuls of the nutty, sweet breakfast Yuzu had, like every morning, lovingly prepared.

"Otou-san left early to attend a meeting. He should be back this evening, in time for dinner."

"Ah." He acknowledged her response. "What about Karin?"

"She had football practice."

Merely nodding in response, he laid down his chopsticks.

"Arigato, Yuzu."

"You're welcome, Ichi-nii-san," Yuzu offered her brother a smile which he feebly attempted return. He picked up his school bag and left the house. Yuzu sighed as she noted his plate was still half full. _Just like every other morning. It's a wonder he hasn't vanished into thin air. At least he eats all of his bento. _She began to clear away her brother's plate.

Ichigo, like every morning for the past seventeen months, walked the longest way to school from his home, the Kurosaki clinic. It was no longer a conscious decision, but one that came naturally to him. Walking the other way was almost impossible if he wanted to keep himself in check.

After meandering along his self-imposed diversion to school, like every morning, he met with his group of friends, who were, unfortunately, a constant reminder of all he had lost. However unfortunate the situation was, he was glad for it. It meant everything had been real.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue waved, smiling brightly.

"Ohayo, Inoue." Again, his masculine voice lacked energy.

"Kurosaki." Ishida greeted, accompanied by a nod from Chad. He nodded a barely there nod in response. The members of the group had long given up trying to coax the former war hero from his depression. In their own ways, they knew that they too, would be lost without their powers. Ichigo willingly and knowingly sacrificed everything he had to give to save not one, not two, but three entire dimensions. The rest of the group held a quiet awe for the former shinigami daiko, although each and every day they were reminded of the price he paid.

Orihime pined for Ichigo. Over the weeks that became months and the months that were becoming years, you watched as the man she adored spiralled downward into a deep depression. Nothing she said or did made a difference. She ached for him, wishing her flowers could bring him back the powers he obviously missed. However, when she suggested such a notion to Urahara-san, she was met with his rarely seen serious look.

"_Inoue-san, Kurosaki-san is and will be in a fragile state. Giving him back his powers will achieve the opposite of what you desire, I'm afraid. Whilst your flowers are indeed unique, their powers cannot achieve the impossible. Kurosaki-san's Zanpakuto and reiatsu are gone, Inoue. If they are destined to return, they will return of their own accord. Kurosaki Isshin-san is a perfect example of this. Inoue-san, I advise you not to meddle in matters which do not concern you." _

She remembered Urahara-san's advice word-for-word, and as much as she despaired at his words, she conceded to his point. He was right. Ichigo wouldn't appreciate help, not from anyone. She knew him well enough to know that he wanted to protect his family and his nakama by his own doing. Everything he gained throughout the war was his own doing, he worked hard to achieve what he needed to, so he could save his family, nakama, and three dimensions. Handing him his powers, almost on a plate would make him feel like he achieved nothing. He wouldn't have got them back by his own doing. Sure if they came back by themselves, it'd be different.

The auburn haired flower wielder sighed as she fell into step with the rest of the group, walking between Ishida and Chad.

Ishida had been carefully monitoring the man he once thought of as his rival. Enduring a war, and fighting together had taught the archer a great deal about the man he now would count among his nakama, not that he'd ever admit this out loud. Ishida could see that Ichigo not only missed his powers, but his friends from the soul society. He himself missed competing for hollows against the former Zanpakuto wielder. Kurosaki was a stubborn man, and the Quincy knew being defenceless and unable to protect his friends had dealt him a major blow. But somehow, he knew that his friend would endure the depression and the sadness over and over to save his friends and family, and in the end, the world. He was proud of what Ichigo had done for the world, proud that even though the past dictated that he and Kurosaki should be enemies, that he'd been counted on upon the war hero to help save the world. Oddly, at the time of Inoue-san's kidnapping, Ichigo hadn't needed to ask Ishida for help. Ishida smiled to himself. _How strange it was, having that understanding of each other, knowing that mortal enemies or not, we would fight on the same team, for the same cause. _Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose and adjusted his bag strap so it was in a more comfortable position.

Chad was quietly concerned for his comrade in arms, but knew that the man who he fought for had long given up on putting on a brave face for show. He remembered the way Ichigo acted in the few months after the war.

"_Ohayo," Ichigo smiled, though Chad saw through it. He said nothing though, merely nodding in response._

"_Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun! Did you sleep well?" Inoue smiled widely at Ichigo. Immediately, Chad knew she'd asked the wrong question. If you looked closely, you could see that his skin was lack-lustre, and he had bags under his eyes. His eyes conveyed his apprehension to answer her innocent enough question._

"_Ah. You?"_

"_I slept well, thank you!" Ichigo had tried to smile back, but it looked forced to the half Mexican man. _

Yes, that was how Ichigo had been, but slowly, he seemed to give up on everything. He spoke only when spoken to, or when he felt he absolutely had to. Of course, Ishida and Chad had tried to cheer up the former shinigami, but it proved fruitless. Now, Ichigo was lifeless. It appeared to Chad that he had lost his purpose for living.

He looked over his shoulder to see Ichigo walking a few steps behind him, his eyes on the ground. He was like an automaton, and it wasn't just he, Ishida and Inoue to see it. Their other friends, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro saw it too. Keigo, being the girl obsessed pervert he was insisted his friend's change in demeanour was because "He's not getting any action". Said statement duly earned him a punch from Tatsuki. Mizuiro narrowly missed receiving the same from her after suggesting that they hook him up with someone. He escaped her punishment after simply stating that being with a girl cheered him up when he was sad, and he had hoped the same would be true for Ichigo and Ishida had talked her down.

No-one knew how to help him, and that plagued Ichigo. He knew the efforts that each and every one of his friends had gone to, in a vain attempt to cheer him up, and a part of him felt guilty that he couldn't just be the Ichigo that they used to know. Then again, another part of him felt that they should understand him better, but apparently, no-one understood what exactly it was he needed from his friends to give him his drive and passion for life back.

There used to be someone who could, and would, deal out exactly what he needed to get back on the right track. But she was gone now.

He supposed he should feel proud of himself, achieving what he did, in the short space of time he was given. But he felt used and empty. Not that he'd ever even consider acting any differently; he would never regret giving up his powers to save everyone he cared about, along with Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the Living World, but he often wished he'd never prayed to be normal and not see ghosts. _How naïve I was back then_. He fought the urge to chuckle blackly aloud. Sometimes, he wished he didn't have to give up all of his powers to save the world. No-one from the Soul Society had visited him, not that he could see, anyway. He supposed his reiatsu sensitive friends still had some contact with them, seeing as Hollows still needed purifying. He never asked. Truly, he did not want to know. It hurt enough knowing they could still use their powers, let alone knowing that they could talk and see those he could not. He shuddered at the thought that they might have protected him whilst he was unaware. He could not even see Inoue's flowers anymore.

His fists balled up in his pockets.

"Ichigo?" the darker male queried.

"Nothing." He muttered. He vowed to shun any more thoughts of his old way of life until he was alone.

Before Ichigo was aware of it, and lately he felt aware of so little, he was sat at his desk. He focused hard in every lesson, and was even coming second to Ishida in some classes. He had climbed up quickly from twenty-third in his class, due to having nothing else to do at home, apart from study.

Ochi-sensei entered the room and begun her lesson. Ichigo concentrated hard, writing his notes carefully. Writing like this allowed no time for him to think freely, and he was glad for that.

His notes for every lesson were flawless, so much so that on the odd occasion that Ishida or another member of his group from his shinigami days excused themselves from class for a 'personal break' – code for 'sorry, I'm just off slaying some Hollows', they'd ask to borrow his notes. He'd let them without any questions, knowing it was the only way he could thank them for protecting those he no longer could.

All too soon for Ichigo, the bell for break rang out across the campus of Karakura High. He packed away all of his things and stood up. He walked from the classroom, past all of his friends.

_Unusual. What has got you today, Kurosaki? You seem wound up. I wonder why? _Ishida briefly wondered about Ichigo's departure. Normally, at break time, Ichigo would follow the group like a lost puppy, not adding much to any conversation, just…well, being present.

Everyone still tried to include him in their conversations and the activities they partook in outside of school. Ichigo always declined politely, never giving a reason. But still, they continued to ask.

Ichigo sensed something was off. Like a change was coming. _Or am I hoping for that? Am I imagining things?_ Something made him decide to go and sit on the roof for break – he needed some time alone, to think more than anything else. Upon his ascent of the stairs leading to the roof, he briefly thought about asking Urahara, or even his Oyaji if there was anything he could do to get his powers back.

It was the first time he'd thought about it in a long while. Certainly, in less than two months after the end of the war and he'd lost the last remnants of his power, he'd considered it. He'd more than considered it; he'd thought about it from all angles. Eventually, he concluded that they could do nothing to help him. If his Oyaji had to wait twenty years for his shinigami powers to return, then clearly there was nothing he could do to speed the process along, otherwise he'd have done it for himself.

On the other hand, he felt he understood Zangetsu so much better now. As ironic as it was, his Zanpakuto knew this was how he'd become once Ichigo lost his powers as a shinigami, whereas Ichigo didn't know how Zangetsu would feel once he lost Ichigo. He missed the old guy. Sometimes, when he felt that he or his nakama were being threatened, he'd instinctively reach for the hilt of his Zanpakuto, only to realise he could no longer wield him. He no longer had Zangetsu to turn to in times of need.

He opened the door to the roof, and was greeted by a gentle breeze, a little colder than the sun in the sky would have allowed Ichigo to believe. He walked over to the fence that had been placed around the roof and looked down on the campus. He saw his group of friends sitting in their usual spot, laughing and smiling. _It's no different when I'm not there, _he thought almost bitterly. There was a time when he mattered. Who'd have thought he was a hero now? He was no-one's hero any more.

He sighed as he recalled why he wanted to come up here in the first place.

_Her. Everything boils down to her._

He sat down, leaning against aforementioned fence. Seeing he was alone on the roof, he allowed his true emotions to overwhelm him.

"Rukia," He spoke aloud, if only to himself, "Why? Every little thing reminds me of you! I have to avoid everything in Karakura, because I can't kick myself in the shins like you can! Where are you?" After growing louder and louder, his voice became a whisper as he continued on. "I need you, midget. No-one brings me back around like you can. I don't need my powers back; I just need my best friend around. I'd give you my closet; I'd buy you Chappy everything; I'd let you kick me in the shins and call me Strawberry. I became a shinigami because of you, I went to Soul Society to save you, and when I had to save the world, you were the one I did it for. You made my life worth something. Thank you. If you ever come back to the Living World, please just come visit me in a gigai. I need to know you're okay, midget."

He realised he was talking to the air, a part of him hoping that Rukia was around in shinigami form, able to hear his innermost wishes. He honestly just hoped to be reunited with the bossy midget he once called his best friend. He missed her more than anything. In all honesty, if he could just have her around, he happily live without shinigami powers.

"Kurosaki, that's not true. You know how it'll be, don't you?" Ichigo's eyes darted around before rested on the Quincy who was now approaching him. The orange haired man gaped at Ishida, having been unaware of his presence.

"You were talking out loud. Inoue-san was concerned for you when you left class, so I told her I'd come check on you. You haven't bolted from class like that in a very long time." The archer sat beside him.

Ichigo looked up to the sky, before looking down at the ground. "Ah."

"You really miss her?" Ishida had not been aware of the depth of the other male's affection for the Kuchiki princess, but now it dawned on him. He had seen the way the two had been together. He may call her his best friend, but Ishida thought it was deeper than that.

Ichigo sighed, before inhaling deeply.

"Yeah."

Since the end of the war and losing his strength, he became a man of few words, not that he was overly verbose beforehand.

"You know it'll work one of two ways right?"

Ichigo's amber eyes looked up with interest for the first time in more months than the Quincy cared to recall. Ishida continued.

"You'll get your wish, and she'll come back to you, and you'll fight tooth and nail until you get your powers back to what they were, to protect her, or you'll get your powers back, and you'll fight tooth and nail until you can be reunited with Kuchiki-san."

A weak smile spread across Ichigo's face. "I guess."

Ishida grinned at his nakama. The Kurosaki from the war was still in there, but it seemed only Kuchiki-san would coerce that Ichigo back into active existence. He smiled to himself. Kurosaki's rant to himself was the most he'd heard the man speak in a long, long time. He had begun to wonder if the man even knew how to speak anymore, he did it so rarely.


	2. Delusions

**Well, you lot seemed to like the first chapter! Thank you very much for your favourites, alerts and reviews! You're all most kind!**

**The end of this chapter might get a little confusing, but the next chapter should clear up any confusion you may have. **

**I'm trying to keep away from making anyone OOC, but at the moment Ichigo is a little depressed – but I think he would be – losing his powers and all.**

**And just so you are aware, I'm not bringing the fullbringers or any new characters into this fic. This is set after the end chapter 423 where Ichigo loses his powers.**

**Okay, housekeeping done, now please, enjoy (and hit review when you're done please :P).**

The bell rang out and Ishida stood up, He turned, expecting the former daiko to have followed suit, but he remained seated upon the floor.

"Kurosaki?"

"Ah," Ichigo pulled himself up off the floor and walked with Ishida to class. It was a quiet walk; Ichigo, as usual, not feeling the need to talk, and Ishida finding nothing to say. He pushed his glasses up his nose as they rounded the corner approached the door to their lesson.

"Ishida." Ichigo said, stopping. His voice was low, and due to its rare usage these days, it immediately caught Ishida's attention. He too, stopped where he was, and turned around to face the former shinigami.

"You're going to tell the others what I said on the roof, aren't you?" Ichigo's eyes had darkened from their usual light honey colour.

Ishida took a step towards the clearly depressed man. "No. Those are your issues, Kurosaki. Believe me when I say we, as a group, are here for you, if and when you need us. But I honestly don't see you needing us. You work through your hardships, and only once you overcome them, do you ever return to the group. You rely on us only so far, you've always kept your personal business exactly that. I listened to you on the roof Kurosaki, but I wasn't there to spy on you. You just said everything out loud. If I told the others, they'd only worry more. There's only one person, it seems, you trust more than anyone, and we aren't her. Don't worry; it's for Inoue-san's good as much as yours that I'm not telling."

Ichigo smiled weakly. He supposed the last sentence was true, Inoue was known for being overly anxious about her nakama, but what Ishida had said struck home. He always left the group when he was training, never training with anyone but his mentors – Urahara, Yoruichi, Oyaji, Rukia – yes, it was she that taught him all he knew about being a shinigami. She taught him how to let those pure souls into Soul Society, how to purify the tortured souls who'd become Hollow. She was the reason he did an awful lot of stuff. Some would say that Aizen willed it all, controlling every event around him, for his own twisted purposes, but the way she made him have a purpose, the way she made him stronger and the way she wormed her raven head into his heart to become his best friend in the short space of time he knew her was something not even Aizen Sosuke could have anticipated.

Ishida turned on his heal and walked into the room, Ichigo following five paces behind. He noted that he leant over to Inoue and whispered something, presumably telling her that he had indeed checked on Ichigo, only to discover he was fine or something. Ishida probably told her something off the wall, but knowing Inoue, she'd believe it. She was the only one not to find it strange that Yoruichi was in the form of a talking cat when they first met, after all.

Ichigo took his seat, suddenly feeling restless. If he still could, he'd be off fighting Hollows to relieve the mental stress he put himself under each and every time he was alone. _You'd have thought I'd have moved on from it all by now, but when it's the only thing that came so natural to me, how can I?_

In his darkest moments, he considered killing himself, just so he could go to the Soul Society and hopefully regain his powers, but shunned the thought. It wouldn't be fair to his family, and his mother gave her life so he could live his; what kind of son would he be to throw away his mother's final precious gift to him?

How his father and sisters would resent him. He despaired at what his mother would think.

He shook the thoughts from his head and refocused on the lesson at hand.

Again he concentrating hard on every word Ochi-sensei said, and meticulously noting them down. Ochi-sensei clearly thought that his increase in grades (and subsequently, his friends' increased grades) was down to her teaching skill, or at least that's what he thought she did.

Unknown to Ichigo, however, Ochi-sensei had been watching him like a hawk once he returned to his studies full time – when he stopped skipping out on lessons all the time. She didn't know what was different, or why, but Kurosaki Ichigo was changed compared to how he used to be. Even to her, the teacher who didn't like to get too closely involved with the lives of her students, could see that he was down. He lacked the fire, and the fight he used to have. _Once upon a time, perhaps two years ago, maybe less, he'd kick off if someone so much as mentioned his hair colour. Now, he shrugs it off. What changed?_

Ochi-sensei's thoughts were interrupted when Inoue raised her hand. "Ochi-sensei, may I be excused to the bathroom please?" Ichigo sighed and buried his face in his hands. This was no toilet break.

Ochi-sensei exhaled, knowing what was coming next. "Yes, Inoue-san. Yes, Ishida and Yasutora, you can go too, seeing as Inoue-san obviously cannot go to the ladies room unescorted." Ichigo used to be included in that group; he would be the first to be excused, in fact, the other three on his tail the minute they too, could escape class.

The three members of the class indicated stood up and walked slowly to the door, although Ichigo knew that once they laid foot outside the door, they'd take off running. He missed those days.

Ochi-sensei proceeded to carry on with her lesson. She knew that Inoue, Ishida, Yasutora always got good grades, obviously down to the way she taught – otherwise they'd find it impossible to get the grades that they did, and therefore cared little for what they did when they asked to be excused, sometimes for minutes, sometimes for an hour or so.

She noted the way Ichigo held his head in his hands. He knew where they were going, that much was clear. Not that she cared where they were, much less what they were doing. But what bothered her was that he was no longer included. _Did they have a falling out? No, he still spends break and lunchtimes with the same group of people. That hasn't changed. But what has? _

The whole situation confused the high school sensei to the point where she decided to no longer care. In fact, the most she had ever expressed to her students was that should the group of them need to leave, that Inoue was to ask, so she could allow Ishida and Yasutora to escort her. Men escorting a lady to the bathroom was perfectly acceptable; she couldn't very well have Inoue escort Ishida now, could she?

Ichigo clenched his fists. Something told him this hollow was stronger than the others, and it wasn't because they should've been back already if they'd had no problems with it. In fact, he often wondered why all three of them needed to leave whenever a Hollow came around. They were all capable of fighting the Hollows, with the exception of Inoue perhaps. Still, Inoue's strength was her healing and her barriers, not her offensive skills. Still, Chad or Ishida could easily take care of the Hollows on their own, especially considering who they all fought during the war.

_If only I could – _he stopped that thought in its tracks. He knew from the many months since the war, it didn't help to dwell on the past. Unfortunately for the only son of Isshin, he did dwell, each and every day. He knew his dad had tried to help, assuring him he would, one day, regain his powers, but the day wasn't coming around fast enough.

It also didn't help that Karin was now able to purify Hollows using a special reiatsu infused football, developed by Urahara and that Yuzu could see and converse with the spirits. She was not a fighter, and Ichigo thanked his lucky stars. One sister doing his job was more than he could handle.

He'd once asked Yuzu what it had been like for her, not being able to make out the souls that everyone else could, knowing that now it was the other way round.

"_Well, Ichi-nii-san, I got used to it. I've only just recently been able to see and hear them fully, but I never saw anything different. The fuzzy outlines of ghosts were all that I'd ever been able to see. That was normal, for me anyway. It'll be different for you, Ichi-nii-san; you've seen them, spoken to them, saved them. You've even visited Soul Society. I doubt I can help you because the situations are different. I'm sorry."_

He remembered how despondent she sounded. Knowing his little sister like he did, he suspected that she'd probably trade anything, even her new found ability to see and communicate with the deceased, for him to be the way he was when he was as shinigami. He groaned. He hated causing misery to his family, especially to Yuzu, his happy-go-lucky, innocent little sister. She was the ray of sunshine in his household, even more so after his precious mother had passed. She quietly and easily slipped into playing housekeeper after their mother passed away, cooking dinner like Masaki taught her too, washing and cleaning. She was happy to do it, too. Ichigo had tried to thank her for it once, but she refused to hear it, only telling him it's what their mum would've wanted – someone to take care of her family.

Oyaji's role was typically the goofy dad role, though on the extraordinarily rare occasion he became serious. When Oyaji was in his serious mood, Ichigo listened to him. Although he came across as an idiot, under it all, Ichigo trusted his old man. Karin's role was to directly contrast her twin; the stubborn tomboy, with a gift for football. Ichigo's role used to be to protect his family, but what could he do now? He…well, he existed.

Inoue, Chad and Ishida entered the room, all looking slightly dishevelled in comparison to how they looked before leaving the lesson. Not one of them would meet Ichigo in the eye when they'd return from hollow slaying; only smiling apologetically if they did by accident. But mostly, they kept their heads down when they returned. Inoue slid her snowflake hairpins back into place.

Ichigo was feeling an anger he hadn't felt in a long time. If he thought rationally, he would've seen this coming. He wasn't type to keep quiet for long, especially when the people he called friends basically kept him out of the loop of the supernatural the minute he recovered and returned to school. He would've liked to have been included, but no. _Why don't they act like I exist anymore when it comes to hollows? They act like the hollows and shinigami and the rest of it don't exist around me, and I'm sick of it! It hasn't gone because my shinigami status has, I know that, but why can't they just treat me normally?_

With an unexpected anger, Kurosaki Ichigo stood up, yelled incomprehensibly at Inoue, Chad and Ishida, threw the table across the room and stormed out of the classroom.

The rest of the class gaped after him in shock. It was the loudest they'd seen him in almost a year and a half. Inoue clamped a hand to her mouth, Chad watched silently and Ishida seemed to anticipate it, though perhaps not as soon. Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro had looks of shock plastered over their faces, and inside each and every one of his friends was a tiny speck of hope that the Ichigo they used to know was returning.

He stamped through the corridors and off of the school campus. Members of staff tried to stop him, but he shot them a look so deadly, they cowered in his presence. He swung his blazer across his shoulder and walked to the park.

Usually, he'd avoid the park at all costs, considering how much time he spent exterminating hollows there, and who he'd spent that time with. But something, some force was drawing his body towards it; something was telling him to go to the park. His instincts were usually pretty good – or at least they had been when he'd last needed to rely upon them, and he was happy to follow them. Not once did he question why he was going there, because it felt right to.

When he got to the park, he found an empty bench and sat down on it, slinging his jacket across the back. He rested his face in his hands, waiting for someone to come find him and talk him back to class. _Ishida or Chad probably, Inoue might tag along though. Maybe they'll all come. I don't care. I don't want to be near them right now._

After minutes seemed to pass into hours, though he wasn't sure how long had actually passed, he relaxed a little; assured no-one had followed him. He looked up and around, to double check though – he liked to be sure of his surroundings.

_Ishida probably thought the whole outburst because of the conversation earlier. Arrogant four-eyed jerk, always making it about himself. _Ichigo chuckled blackly to himself.

Allowing himself to vent his rage and emotions for the second time today, he spoke aloud, almost growling. Passers-by may have commented on it, if it hadn't have been for the death glare he threw at them.

"Why can't they include me? Why doesn't anyone even acknowledge me anymore? Sure, they reckon I saved the whole world, but maybe the whole Aizen thing was just to get me to get rid of my powers. I don't know. Maybe none of the shinigami actually gives a crap about me. Ha. I bet that's probably it. Pretend to care, and Ichigo will do what we make him think is necessary." He balled his fists up, anger evident in every word. "Are they trying to protect me?" His thoughts now leading in a totally different direction. "Do I need their protection? Well, I can't protect anyone now. I'm weak. Who can I save now? That's probably why Rukia hasn't bothered, who'd want to be friends with someone as weak as I've become?"

"You think I was only friends with you because you were strong?" Rukia's voice echoes round Ichigo's head. _Great, another Rukia delusion. I'm getting sick of these. _But even though he thought those words, he secretly liked them. He could hold to Rukia for a little longer. Though it may torture him in the long run, for now, it helped him hold on to his sanity.

"Che, one of the first things you ever said to me was that a strong force was preventing you from sensing a hollow. It was only afterwards you figured the strong force was me. I was always strong, Rukia. Now what am I?"

"You've changed, Ichigo. You used to find your weaknesses and overcome them. What happened to you?"

"What happened to me? I've been left high and dry after the war! The things I saw, the things I did – I saved Soul Society! I was there for them in their hour of need, where were they in mine? Where were you?"

_In every delusion, you're the same. Where are you? I need you. I need my best friend back._

"I've been here watching over you, under the guise of being the shinigami stationed here. I've been watching you this whole time. I've been here." Rukia said softly.

"No, you haven't! I couldn't see you, or hear you!"

"I'd never abandon you, Ichigo. Don't you believe in me anymore?"

"I…I…I'm sorry. I just know I'm never getting the real you back. Arguing like this helps me hold on to the memories."

"Like I'd ever let you forget." Imaginary Rukia snorted softly. "You grew your hair?"

"Not on purpose. I just haven't cut it."

"It reminds me of after the war, before you reverted back to how you were, before you went to the Dangai Precipice World. Your eyes too."

"I guess." Ichigo shrugged. At least, for now, he could talk to her, even if deep down, he knew the voice was just in his head.

"I like it better that way. Though you used to be so proud, Ichigo. Stand tall. For all that's holy, you saved everyone. You saved the world – no-one else did, nor would they have been able to! Who cares that you can't save anyone anymore? You've done more than enough, so don't you dare think like that! The Ichigo in my heart would stand tall and proud, where did that man go?"

Ichigo sighed deeply, a ghost of an almost genuine smile spread across his lips.

"I miss you. Ishida was right – there's only two ways I'm ever getting you back for real." The orange-haired man's voice sounded hopeless.

"What about the third way?"

_That's…different. Delusion Rukia never says anything like that… A third way? Is there….?_

"I've come back because your powers are returning. I'm not a delusion."

Ichigo's head snapped up, making eye contact with the raven haired girl dressed in a yellow sundress and hat. She was smiling warmly at him, her purple eyes sparkling in the sunshine.

"You're…you're really here? You're…real?" Ichigo's voice was alight with wonder, as he all but threw himself at the girl sat beside him.

_I knew a change was coming…_


	3. Week One in Karakura: Part One

**Hi. This is chapter three of I Need You. **

**This chapter is a flashback from Rukia's last few days – or at least, the beginning of it. I've had to cut this down to two parts, hence why I'm uploading this half ahead of schedule. The next chapter is going to be the second part of this. It's in two parts because otherwise it was going to get ridiculously long and tedious. I think I've cut it in the right place though, but after I've uploaded the second half, please let me know if you agree.**

**The italics are because this is all a flashback. The normal texts are thoughts. Sorry if it gets confusing.**

**Hopefully, the next chapter will explain a lot more than this one does, but this should give you an idea of why Rukia's come back to Karakura. After the next chapter, I shall be returning to the present – Where Ichigo and Rukia are on the bench in the park.**

**The next chapter should be ready on Friday, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Thanks to everyone who has favourited, reviewed and added this to their alerts already. Please review. I really appreciate it.**

**My Grandad is still ill in hospital, but he has already outlived the doctor's expectations. Fingers crossed. If, as I mentioned before, he passes, you may find my update will be late. I apologise in advance for this. In a few weeks, I will be going into 'revision mode' as I have exams coming up, so again, I may not find the time to get my chapters up. Again, I'm sorry for that.**

**Thanks again for reading :)**

"_Kuchiki Rukia, please report to the Soutaicho, immediately. That is all." Rukia released the Hell Butterfly once it had repeated the message._

The Soutaicho, huh? _She thought as she ran to the Soutaicho's office. _Must be important. I wonder if it has anything to do with Nii-sama?

_Running at the speed she had, and using Shun'po' as much as she could, she arrived at the office in less than three minutes – a feat the adopted Kuchiki was proud of. She'd been training a lot in the months after the war, if only to take her mind off of…well, certain things._

_As she approached the door to the Soutaicho's office, she paused briefly. _Do I knock? _She assumed so, and even if it wasn't protocol, it was polite. What a Kuchiki would do. She could not shame the clan name; she was already a big enough disappointment to them all…what she wouldn't give to be herself. Once, not too long ago, she could just be Rukia. No pretences, no lies, no gimmicks, just Rukia as she was, her personality laid bare for that one person she trusted more than anyone. The only person to understand that she was just as broken as he was – and accept it. _I miss you, baka. _She sighed._

_She rapped on the large door thrice, and waited to be called forth. _

_Sasakibe fuku-taicho opened the door slowly and invited her into the room. It was warm and reminded her of summer. Perhaps, Ryujin-Jakka had been used to light the fire roaring in the elaborate fireplace._

"_Ah, Kuchiki-san, thank you for your speedy response." The captain-commander of the Gotei 13 offered the girl a reassuring smile. He noted that she appeared nervous of him, and then understood why. Every other time she'd been in this very office, she'd been accompanied by someone – Ukitake-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai fuku-taicho…she'd never been called here specifically before._

_The dark haired girl bowed to her superior. "I was happy to oblige to your request, Soutaicho."_

"_Arigato, Kuchiki-san. Please, take a seat."_

_Sasakibe fuku-taicho quietly exited the room, not that the youngest in the room was aware of this, she was busy carefully sitting down._

"_This conversation is to be in complete confidence, you understand? The words we speak within the confines of this room are to travel no further, with the exception of the person whom we are here to discuss and those whom are already aware of the topic we are about to discuss. Is that okay?"_

_Rukia nodded. "Yes, Soutaicho. Please, continue."_

"_I am aware, that the Soul Society owes you a lot. You not only had to wrongly face an execution, that thankfully, you were saved from, but you, though through an illegal act, awoke the powers of the shinigami daiko – the man who saved Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_Rukia's heart skipped at his name. _Where is the old man going with this? _She wondered, though she would never disrespect the man with her name for him out loud._

"_I was glad to help, sir. I realise I was wrong to give my powers to a human, I will accept the punishment Central 46 decide upon."_

_She knew this day was coming. She did. To keep her clan's honour, or at least in the best way possible in the current situation, she would not fight. She would accept her punishment gracefully. Even nobles weren't above the law of Soul Society._

_The Soutaicho laughed. "No, Kuchiki-san, I believe you have this wrong. You never gave your powers to a human, so no crime was committed. Kurosaki Ichigo seems to be part human, part hollow and part shinigami – not entirely human. Nor can we class him as a vizard. We have no classification for him. Yet we punished you, for we were blinded by Aizen. For that, we are truly sorry. This is our apology to you."_

"_Oh." Rukia paused, letting the words sink in. "Thank you, sir."_

"_However, that is not the only reason I have summoned you here to my office. As you are aware, shinigami daiko Kurosaki Ichigo sacrificed his powers to save us. With getting the new Central 46 in place, and fixing up the Soul Society, I'm loathe to admit we have neglected the boy, whom without his valiant effort and his skill and bravery, we would not be here. I have sources watching the boy and his family, and they have recently informed me that although it is slight, Kurosaki's reiatsu is on the rise again."_

_Rukia let a faint flicker of a smile cross her face. "I am pleased for him."_

"_However, if, like we anticipate, it grows to the same level as he previously possessed, or higher, there is no doubt in my mind that he will attract a number of Hollows. We cannot have the town of Karakura unprotected during the time in which his spiritual pressure is expected to grow."_

What is the old man suggesting? Must keep my cool – if he wants me to go to Karakura, then I can't look too excited – otherwise he might think me too well-adapted to the life and people there and not let me go after all. _She kept her face impassive, as she replied coolly, "What about Ish – the Quincy, the girl with the shields and the boy who can transform his arms? Are they not able to patrol the town?"_

"_Kuchiki Rukia, please do not think I don't know that these people are your friends. You made bonds with them that may well extend throughout their human lifetimes. Seventeen months around those three has not helped increase Kurosaki's power. However, I believe that not only did you share spirit power, but you were close to him, emotionally. I notice you do not have those bonds here, even with your family. I understand that you were adopted, Kuchiki, but Ukitake-taicho reports to me with your progress with your training. It seems your training has advanced your powers a great deal. It is of his personal opinion that you will be achieving bankai soon. It is my hope that you will be able to not only give Kurosaki a reason to train and regain his strength, but you will be able to connect once again with another being. You endured a lot in the war, and we wish to atone for our mistakes regarding the way we treated you."_

_Rukia blushed at the kind words her captain-commander was saying. It was quite something to have __**the**__ man in charge recognise you personally._

_The captain-commander's eyes bore into her then, yet she could not look away. After thirty seconds or so, he looked away, out of his window overlooking the Sereitei. _

"_You will thrive in Karakura. But do not think I am handing you this on a plate. I have a few stipulations if you are to leave for the World of the Living."_

"_Hai, sir."_

"_One, until Kurosaki Ichigo regains enough power to separate from his body using his badge, you are to use a gigai and attend school with Kurosaki. You may separate from your gigai if you need to exterminate Hollows and Kurosaki isn't around for the experience. Obviously, you will fight if the level of hollow exceeds that of which he has the power to fight and the other members of what is now to be known as the 'substitute group' – Ishida Uryuu, Yasutora Sado and Inoue Orihime. You may take up to one week to reveal your presence to Kurosaki Ichigo after your arrival in the realm where he resides, I understand you will need to find somewhere to reside during your tenure in the living world, and you must perform the required memory modifications. Two, you must report his progress once a week via a hell butterfly, directly to me. Ukitake-taicho is aware of the mission you will be on. Three, you assume the responsibilities of the shinigami stationed there currently. If the levels of hollows rise to a level where you, the boy and the substitute group cannot handle them, I will send out the best person available to eradicate those which you cannot. This is not a situation I foresee happening – between the five of you, you are a most formidable group."_

_A small blush crept onto Rukia's cheeks. "They seem like reasonable requests. I accept these terms. When do I leave?"_

"_Don't rush, Kuchiki." The old man chuckled. "I have one more request. Your brother has approved of this, if you wish to accept. Kuchiki Rukia, I am offering you the post of fuku-taicho of squad thirteen. Ukitake-taicho has put your name forward as a suitable candidate, and let me tell you, not a captain in the room disagreed with the decision. It will mean that we limit your power when you go to the realm of the living; however this is not something you should encounter as a problem. Do you accept your new role?"_

_Rukia's purple eyes grew wide. "Arigato Soutaicho! I will take on this new responsibility with pride and I will do my best. Soutaicho, you are a most generous man." The short Kuchiki girl bowed low in front of the Soutaicho._

"_Kuchiki fuku-taicho, please report to Ukitake-taicho before leaving for the Living World. You will depart at 1200 hours."_

"_Arigato sir!" Rukia got up from her bow and exited the room. She chanced a glance at her watch – Chappy branded, of course – it was 9:52am. A little over two hours and she could go back to Karakura and see her friends. And Ichigo._

_The wielder of Ryujin-Jakka smiled at the young girl who hastily made her exit. _Yes, Kuchiki, you will make a fine fuku-taicho. I look forward to watching you mature.

_Rukia hastily made her way to squad thirteen's barracks, and towards her captain's office. She knocked, and his slightly sickly voice called for her to enter. He had not been well, these last few days, she'd heard._

"_Ah, Kuchiki. I assume you've visited Yama-jii?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Did you take him up on what he offered you?" _

"_Yes. It was a most generous offer." The young Kuchiki beamed._

_Ukitake smiled at her response. He didn't know what she was happier about, becoming his lieutenant or leaving for the real world in approximately two hours. All he saw was life in the eyes of the hard-working girl for the first time in a number of months. Months that for her had to have been painful. Not a single one of the captains of the Gotei 13 were oblivious to the fact that she and the substitute shinigami Kurosaki had developed a close friendship. He quietly suspected that nurtured, their relationship could've blossomed into something more – not that the sixth squad captain would like to hear that opinion. If he had heard such an opinion, Ukitake was certain there'd be sakura blossoms somewhere painful._

"_Well, congratulations, Kuchiki fuku-taicho!" He handed her the customary armband which she quickly fixed into place. She was proud of her new status, he could see that much. He was glad to have her as his lieutenant – she'd work hard and run the squad efficiently when he took sick leave – or at least she would, upon her return from the Living World. _

"_Thank you, Ukitake-taicho!" _

"_Now, Kuchiki fuku-taicho, I believe you are to embark upon a mission to the realm of the living. Here is the required paperwork for the mission." Ukitake handed her a wedge of paperwork that was almost an inch thick, half expecting a look of dismay to cross her young face._

_But no, her smile was genuine and did not falter, the joy it displayed was evident in her eyes. _Today has been a good day for you, hasn't it, Kuchiki? _Ukitake smiled softly. _We all know you've deserved this. You deserve to be happy. I'm sure Ichigo-kun will be just as pleased to see you. _He was pleased to find that the heavy load of paperwork he'd handed her had not dampened her merry mood._

_Rukia was directed by her superior to her new desk, where she laid the paperwork down neatly and proceeded to get to work. _I have less than two hours to get this all done! The quicker I can get this done, the quicker I can leave. I must speak with Nii-sama first. _She put her pen to paper and quickly got to work, filling out and completing the paperwork quickly, yet neatly. _A feat Matsumoto-san would do well to learn, _she giggled to herself._

_Nothing could put her down today. Not only did she get a brilliant promotion, but she also can go to visit her friends in the Living World. She's missed them, but there was no way around the situation. Everyone in the Soul Society had to pull their weight and help rebuild the place so it echoed its former glory. She could not even ask to leave, and another, lower shinigami was assigned to Karakura town, the higher-ups believing that they would not need to send anyone stronger, due to the substitute group's ability to fend for themselves. In the opinion of those in charge, the stronger the shinigami in Soul Society helping, the quicker the task would be completed._

_Rukia didn't think it had made all that much difference._

_She smiled as she recalled the time when Yamamoto decided that bankai was no longer allowed to be used to 'help' clear up. The damage the Zanpakuto ended up doing was usually more than what they'd had to clean up originally. Rukia chuckled to herself._

_She ploughed on through the paperwork, pleased to find that a great number of the pages before her were just a few signatures here and there, or rules to read up on – rules which she was well versed in– one should expect no less of a Kuchiki, so she managed to finish up in an hour and forty minutes. Ukitake-taicho appeared surprised with her speed at first, before his face morphed into a proud and happy smile._

"_Ukitake-taicho, here is the paperwork, finished, and rechecked for errors. I would now like to take leave to visit my brother before I depart to the Living World for the mission."_

"_Kuchiki fuku-taicho," The sound of being addressed as such sent a small shiver of pride down her spine. "Permission granted. Take care, Kuchiki."_

"_Hai, arigato Taicho." _

_With that, Rukia Shun'po'ed to squad six's barracks, feeling her brother's spiritual pressure in his office. She quickly made her way to his office, weaving her way through the barracks._

"_Rukia." She stopped mere feet away from her Nii-sama's office and turned to the masculine voice that had called her name._

"_Renji. And it's Kuchiki fuku-taicho to you." She grinned._

"_Kuchiki fuku – you a lieutenant now? Congrats, Rukia!" He clapped a large hand on her back and smiled widely at Rukia._

"_Arigato Renji. How are you?"_

"_I'm good, yeah. Are you looking for Kuchiki-taicho?"_

"_Ah. I'm leaving for the World of the Living in just over fifteen minutes, so I would like to speak with him before then. Is he busy?"_

"_Just the normal paperwork, y'know. What you going to the Living World for? Usual Hollow hunt?" Renji smirked. _They promote her to get her to do the lackey's work? And she's gonna do it?

"_No, I've been assigned to Karakura town by Yamamato-soutaicho."_

"_Karakura? Don't Ishida, Inoue and Sado got the Hollows there?" He was careful not to bring up Ichigo's name. Since the war, it was a name rarely used in front of the newly promoted fuku-taicho – most people knew she and Ichigo were close, and didn't feel comfortable talking about him in front Rukia. Especially since Ichigo had lost his shinigami abilities._

_Rukia couldn't help but smile at Renji. "Yes. And soon, so will Ichigo." _

_Her purple eyes sparkled. Renji noted he hadn't seen that much light and life in them since…since Ichigo. He wanted to be the reason she smiled like that. _I'll just work harder. I'll prove I'm better than the Berry.

"_Ichigo, huh? Don't tell me you're going to give him your powers again?"_

"_Of course not. His own are returning, I'm to help him in the period of time it takes for them to come back to full strength. I don't know how long I'll be gone."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah. I'm sorry Renji, but I really need to talk to my brother."_

"_Ah, of course. Well, catch you later, Rukes."_

_Renji turned on his heel and walked back down the corridor, deep in thought. _She seems happy to go back to him, but what if he doesn't want her there? No… they were like best friends, he'll want her there. What idiot wouldn't want her there? _Renji's thoughts spun in circles, before returning to thinking of ways he could win the heart of the girl he grew up with._

_Rukia closed the gap between her and the large door to her brother's office. Unlike in the Squad 13 barracks, Nii-sama's office was separate to his fuku-taicho's. Renji was too loud for Byakuya's liking. _

_She knocked thrice and waited for Byakuya to allow her entry._

"_Enter."_

_Rukia opened the door and bowed to her brother._

"_Ohayo, Nii-sama. I hope you are well."_

_Byakuya stood up to greet his sister. He'd tried to be a better brother to her since the war, but did not know how. He tried to provide with everything she could wish for, but still his efforts seemed in vain. He spied a new ornament on her arm, but waited for her to announce her new position before congratulating her. He knew she had deserved the position for a long time – he was just too concerned for her safety to let her. _She's strong, though. She can handle herself. She deserves this much.

"_Ohayo, Rukia. I am, thank you. I hope I find you well too."_

"_Yes, thank you. I have come to speak with you. Could I request a few minutes of your time?"_

"_Of course, please, sit."_

_Rukia took the seat the head of the Kuchiki clan indicated, as he took his own._

"_Now, what did you wish to converse about?" The elder Kuchiki asked, folding his hands together, resting his elbows on his desk. This was as relaxed as Rukia had ever seen her brother._

"_Byakuya nii-sama, I have been promoted to fuku-taicho of squad thirteen."_

"_Congratulations, Rukia. I am sure you will do your best at the new role entrusted to you." He smiled proudly at her._

"_Arigato, nii-sama." Rukia smiled at her brother, pleased that he seemed proud of her. Pleased that he was trying to be like a real big brother should be._

"_You're welcome."_

"_Also, I am leaving for the Living World at 1200 hours. I have come to say goodbye, as I do not know how long I will be gone."_

"_Arigato. What is your mission there?" He asked._

He sounds…interested…genuinely…_ "I am to aid the shinigami daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo until his powers return to full strength."_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo is regaining his powers?"_

"_Hai, nii-sama."_

"_I see. Well, I would advise you to be careful; I want my sister back in one piece. I have a few requests, if you don't mind."_

"_Continue, nii-sama. I will endeavour to do whatever you request of me."_

"_I would like to issue you with an inter-dimensional phone, much like your old one, but I will be able to contact you from here. I would like to hear your progress in the Living World. Also, I assume you will require some items to make your stay there a little more comfortable. Do not hesitate to contact me, via Urahara – I will speak with him– and I will sort anything you require. Finally, I will be issuing you some Living World money to spend so you do not need to rely on others. Kuchiki's can take care of themselves. We are family, Rukia."_

"_Arigato, nii-sama. I will accept your requests. I will speak with Urahara once I arrive in Karakura town."_

"_Very well. Now you should prepare yourself to take leave, you have five minutes to get to the Senkaimon. Kuchiki's are never late Rukia. I expect to hear from you soon."_

"_Hai, nii-sama. I will call you as soon as I can use my phone to contact you. Thank you for everything," Rukia smiled at her brother. _Somehow, it's like he wants to be family. I hope so.

_Byakuya smiled to himself as he watched his late wife's little sister take her leave. _You make me proud, and Hisana too, I'm sure. I'm not sure how to be a brother to you, Rukia. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, no matter what.

_Rukia ran to the gate, determined to be early. She got there with two minutes to spare. The only person at the gate was Yamamoto-Soutaicho._

"_Kuchiki fuku-taicho, good luck on your mission. Don't forget the stipulations. I am loathe to the idea of replacing you on this mission, but if you cannot handle it, I'm afraid I'll have to."_

"_Hai, Soutaicho. I will not let you down. I apologise, but I informed my brother and Abarai fuku-taicho of my mission. I'm sorry."_

"_Kuchiki fuku-taicho, I expected you to tell them. Kuchiki-taicho was expected to know – he is your brother, and I am aware of your history with Abarai. I shall be informing all captains and lieutenants of your mission in the next meeting anyway, because Kurosaki's powers will almost definitely affect us all."_

"_Arigato, sir." Rukia responded, bowing. _

"_Good luck with Kurosaki and the rest of your mission. I expect the first report in three days." The captain-commander turned and walked towards his barracks._

_With that the Senkaimon was opened, and Rukia ran with all her might to the end, to the Living World, to Karakura._

_To Ichigo._


	4. Week One in Karakura: Part Two

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and added this to their alerts. The more you review and add this to your faves and alerts, the more I want to write this story!**

**¬_¬ I'm neglecting my other stories for this…oopsie! They'll get updated soon though. – Ever get where you start a new story and you just want to write that one and forget the others? I do that all the time. Sorry!**

**Anyway, I got this finished sooner than Friday however…this flashback is going on for a little longer than expected. Soutaicho gave Rukia a week before she needed to tell Berry boy she was back, so I kind of wanted to let you all know what she did in that week. She's certainly been a busy bee, as you will see.**

**It should hopefully be a good insight to how Rukia thinks now, and have a little humour and lightness thrown in, because once the flashbacks are over, it'll get a little heavy for a few chapters.**

**So the flashback should end in either the next chapter, or the one after. I want to let you know about Rukia's first week in Karakura, yet not bore you guys silly. Then the real story will begin.**

**I've tried to keep characters as true to their characters as possible, though some are really hard to write – like Urahara because he switches from a light mood to serious one before you know it. Ururu on the other hand, is considerably easier to write, I think. Any constructive criticism is welcome though.**

**Thanks to all who wished my granddad well, but unfortunately, we are aware that he is terminal. It is sad that we are waiting out his last days, but he has outlasted any of the doctors' expectations. He has a great deal of medical problems, and lacks the strength to endure any surgery or medical procedures, sadly. But you're kind words and wishes are greatly appreciated. It reminds me of why I love the FanFiction community.**

**By the way, the cloak is something that actually exists. Urahara used it when he sneaked up on Aizen during the hollowfication of what are now the vizards (except Ichigo). Yes, I do like to stick to cannon material where I can!**

**Well, I've rambled plenty, so I'll shut up now, and let you get onto reading the chapter. Please review and stuff, cause well, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, and encourages to me to keep writing!**

_Rukia arrived in Karakura in record time, running through the tunnel with an enthusiasm she thought she'd never feel again. The Senkaimon opened into Urahara's underground training area. _Hm, not much has changed here. _Rukia spied the ladder up into his shop, and anticipated he would be up there. She began to climb the ladder, cursing the former captain. _Damn Urahara for making the walls reiatsu-proof; I can't sense a thing down here! If that slacker was here –

"_Kuchiki-san!" The voice was that of an overly cheerful shop owner, using his cane to fling open the door, pushing Rukia down the ladder._

_She landed on her rear. _

"_Urahara – " Her tone was angry, but her threat was cut short._

"_Yare, yare, Kuchiki-san - I mean Kuchiki fuku-taicho - you should be more careful. Ladders aren't toys, y'know." The blonde said tutting at her situation and fanning himself with one his fans. Rumour had it that he had an extensive collection of fans, but either he only used one, or they were all identical – they all looked the same to Rukia._

"_Konnichiwa, Kuchiki-san. Would you like some tea?" called the rather timid voice of Ururu through the door._

"_Arigato, Ururu." Rukia called back to the young girl as she stood and straightened herself up. _

"_Hai." The shy girl answered, and then went to make some green tea._

_Rukia dusted herself off and proceeded up the ladder, glaring at Urahara Kisuke the entire time. He just smiled back, seemingly oblivious to the rage that was literally pouring off the girl with the bruised rear._

"_Come, Kuchiki. I believe we have business to discuss." His tone was suddenly serious as she approached the top of the ladder._

"_Yes, we certainly do." She reached the top of the ladder and jumped into the room above. _Nothing's changed here either, _she noted mentally. _

"_Put this on." He requested in a manner where she couldn't refuse, throwing over her a large, soft item. The item he had thrown over her was huge and dark – it was a massive cloak._

"_What is this?"_

"_A reiatsu suppression cloak. I presume you are not ready for Inoue-san, Ishida-san and Yasutora-san to know your presence here? Kuchiki-taicho requested that the gate open where your spiritual pressure would not be sensed until you wished it."_

"_Thank you." She whispered in response._

_Following the exiled shinigami into the back area of his shop, she noted that indeed, Urahara's place was no different from when she was last here, all those months ago._

"_Please sit, Kuchiki."_

_Rukia nodded and knelt at the small table. She realised that she had not seen or felt the presence of Tessai or Jinta._

"_Where are Tessai-san and Jinta-kun?"_

"_Oh, they're busy, y'know, doing things that need to be done." He laughed falsely. Rukia knew he was purposely evading the question. She sighed in frustration as he continued. "Now, down to business, Kuchiki."_

_At this point, Ururu entered the room with a tray that held two cups of green tea. "Sorry for interrupting, but I made the tea. Please enjoy it." She smiled slightly as she laid the cups down in from of her boss and his guest._

_Rukia took in the girl's appearance for the first time in over a year. She'd grown a fair amount in the year. She no longer tied her dark hair into pigtails. Instead, she left it down, although her bang still lay across her face, which too, had matured._

"_Arigato, Ururu-chan." Rukia smiled at the younger girl as she departed from the room._

"_Kuchiki, I want you to listen to me. I am well aware of the mission you have been sent here to complete, in full detail, so there is no need to discuss that." Rukia took a sip of her tea, and raised an eyebrow. Urahara ignored this and forged on. "I am aware you have been given a week before you have to reveal your presence to Kurosaki-san. I suggest you use this time wisely. I know that the two of you wish deeply to be reunited, but please, stick it out for a week."_

_Rukia eyed the slacker suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"_

"_Well, you need to find somewhere to live while you are here, do you not?"_

"_I'll just – "_

"_Ichigo's closet is not a viable option right now." Rukia looked down into her tea, feeling a slight blush on her cheeks. _Why did I even think of going there first? It wasn't natural the first, or even the second time I ended up at his house!_ She shook her head._

"_So, how about you move into the place opposite Ichigo? I know the landlord, he will offer you a very good price, and will even get your things moved in for you!" His voice was bright and cheery, and Rukia didn't like it. All of a sudden, something clicked in her brain._

"_You've already decided where I'm living haven't you, __**Landlord**__? Tessai and Jinta are no doubt already moving my things into the place." She frowned. _Can I handle being that close to him without telling him I'm here?

"_Hai hai, I'm so glad to take you on as my tenant, Kuchiki fuku-taicho!"_

"_Won't Ichigo be suspicious if he sees those two moving things into the house across the road?"_

_Urahara met Rukia's gaze. "You forget what Tessai is exceptionally good at, Kuchiki-san. He wasn't head of Kido-corps for nothing, y'know."_

"_Ah." Both parties took a long sip of their tea._

"_So, Kuchiki-taicho has informed me that I am to prepare you as best as I can for this world, as we aren't sure how long you'll be gracing us with your presence."_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, first of all, he asked that I provide you with – "he threw a silver rectangular object at Rukia, which she caught deftly in her left hand, "this. It's the phone he spoke to you about. It just so happened I had a spare lying about."_

_Rukia inspected the phone thoroughly. "If it's defective – " Her voice became a growl._

"_It's not defective, it's perfectly fine!"_

"_If that's a lie – "_

"_No, no. I promise, it's in perfect working order, Kuchiki-san! I can't believe you'd think I'd supply you with anything faulty." Urahara mocked hurt and waved his fan in front of his face, almost appearing offended that she'd even think that any of his goods could be defective. Rukia knew differently though._

_The blonde haired man briefly wondered why the girl before him continued to trust him. He had abused that trust on many occasions, yet she still found him trustworthy. She was interesting._

"_Now, we have solved the issues of a phone and a place to live. You will need to sign on at the school. However, that needs to be done by you in person – I suggest you take the cape. It is not overly warm out today, a cape is acceptable. Your gigai is ready in the usual place."_

"_Arigato. I will go now, before school closes for the day. Any other matters may be discussed on my return. I need to stretch my legs. Don't you dare follow me, Urahara." Her voice was all the warning he needed._

_With those as her parting words, she got up from the table, leaving behind her empty cup. She stepped into her gigai, wrapping the cape around her faux body, knowing that her reiatsu could still resonate through this body and be felt by others. Others she wasn't ready to reveal her presence to yet. Odd as it was, she wanted Ichigo to be the first of the group to know._

_She opted to walk to the school, in order to familiarise herself. By now, it was a little past one in the afternoon – Ichigo and his classmates would be enjoying lunch right now. Ichigo was probably tucking into one of Yuzu's famous bentos – which she'd been lucky enough to share with the daiko back when she attended the school with him. She chuckled whilst reminiscing about how he had to help her open a juice box, then stopped when she realised he'd need to do it for her again – she still hadn't figured out the trick to it! _Damn juice box!

_The walk was quicker than she recalled. She walked past the gates of the campus, spying a familiar mop of orange. Her eyes zoned in one the owner. Of course, it was Ichigo. _Who else would have that ridiculous coloured hair?_ She grinned widely. It took all of her mental strength not to go running over to him._

_She paused briefly, feeling safe in the knowledge that no-one in the group could see or sense her. _They have no reason to look this way, anyway, _she thought to herself. She watched as Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro, Keigo and Ichigo ate lunch. It appeared that all bar one of the group was talking and laughing. That same person was eating his bento in small bites, not wolfing it down like usual._

_Her eyes fell once again, onto Ichigo. His face was blank. There was no life in his eyes – she could see that from even this distance. He looked unhappy; that displeased Rukia. All she'd wanted after the war was for him to be happy. _

_Her melancholy thoughts were interrupted by a beeping. She glanced at her phone, and saw that a hollow was around the corner, attacking a plus. She exited her body, carefully, but quickly wrapped the cape around her to hide her presence. _

_She found the Hollow easily, guided by her phone and its unmistakable shrieking. _It's not overly strong. Good. I can end this quickly.

"_Shinigami? You can't be a shinigami, you look like one, you dress like one, but I can't feel you."_

"_I'm a shinigami all right. Leave this soul alone." Her voice carried authority. She drew her zanpukuto, shifting into an offensive stance._

"_No. This boy –"_

"_Wrong answer." She replied coldly, as she struck the half-hound-half-ox Hollow between the eyes. It shrieked once more, before it disappeared into thin air. As she sheaved Sode no Shirayuki, she heard a familiar voice. _Ishida._ And another. _Orihime. _She turned and saw them and Chad running towards her. _Crap. Crap. Crap! They came to fight the Hollow!_ She saw no other option than to Shun'po out of sight, knowing they could not know it was her. _Not yet.

_It took her seven steps to return to the point she'd left her gigai. She vowed to improve her Shun'po – she was nowhere near as good as Yoruichi-san, or even Byakuya Nii-Sama. Ichigo was, at one point, on almost the same level as the Shihoin heir – as expected, considering it was she who trained him. Rukia was about ten steps behind them all._

_She stepped into her body and entered the reception area of the school._

"_Konnichiwa, how can I help you?" The cheerful receptionist beamed at Rukia._

_She immediately donned the voice she remembered Ichigo loathing and smiled sweetly._

"_H-hai!" she stammered, trying to appear shy, nervous perhaps. She bowed. "My name is K-Kuchiki R-Rukia. I h-have recently moved to Kara-Karakura, and I'm looking to…to attend this school, if-if you'll have me." She feigned a blush, and looked down to her shoes._

"_Konnichiwa, Kuchiki-san." The receptionist smiled warmly at the girl. "My name is Fukuitsma Asari, and we'd be happy to take you on here at Karakura high. There's no need to be shy, we're all friendly here. Let me just get the forms and I'll help you fill them out."_

"_A-Arigato, Fukuitsma-san." Rukia bowed, keeping up her 'school girl' act. _

_The receptionist, who had blonde hair waving all down her back, and baby blue eyes, reminded Rukia a little of Matsumoto fuku-taicho, except that Fukuitsma-san was not as blessed in a certain department as the almost alcoholic lieutenant, nor was she as brash – or at least not in front Rukia. She was also slightly shorter, with a slightly rounder face._

_Said woman collected the paperwork and ushered the supposedly shy girl into a private room._

"_Here, Kuchiki-san. These are the forms we need to you fill in. When are you hoping to start here?" Her voice was kind._

"_W-well, I am still in the pro-process of moving my things in-into my new house. I wa-was hoping to start in a week f-f-from now?" Her act was flawless, in her opinion, and Fukuitsma-san didn't question it. _I've learnt to act; won't Ichigo be surprised! _She smiled to herself._

"_That's fine, Kuchiki-san. Now, I must go and attend to the reception area. Please, come find me when you have completed everything, okay?"_

"_A-arigato, Fukuitsma-san." Rukia smiled at the lady as she left the room._

_The minute the door clicked shut; Rukia heaved a sigh of relief. Acting the way she had been, had been draining. In fact, the last seventeen months were draining – there wasn't a single soul in Soul Society she could be completely open around. She had perfected different acts for the people she socialised with there – with Renji it was friendly, with no hint at her true feelings expressed around him, with her Nii-sama she acted the way he expected her to act, around Ukitake-taicho she worked hard and pretended not to be bothered by what happened after the war. For over a year now, her entire life was performed and rehearsed, nothing was spontaneous, and everything was meticulously planned. She longed to be reunited with the former daiko, the only person where she'd never need to put up any walls – he was her best friend. Best friends accepted each other, just like she and he had done – even if they had got off to a rocky start._

_She raced through the paperwork, finding the questions easy to answer – what is your full name, date of birth (well, she'd have to lie __**a little **__on that one), place of residence etc. She stood up and stretched before heading off to find the receptionist to hand in her forms._

"_Ah, Kuchiki-san, that was quick. Thank you. Please report here next week and I'll give you your schedule!" _

_Rukia quickly took out the memory modifier she had hidden in the pocket of the skirt she was wearing and flashed it in front of the kind lady. She didn't change her memory drastically, she just inserted a small memory which would make her think there was a reason that she needed to put her into Ichigo's class. She wouldn't even question it._

_Rukia smiled. "Arigat-gato, Fukuitsma-san. I will b-be here next week. T-thank you for your help. It..It meant a lot."_

"_You're welcome, Kuchiki-san." The lady waved at her as Rukia left the school building and quickly walked off of campus before the urge to find Ichigo overwhelmed her. She headed straight back to Urahara's, while unaware she was doing so. _

_She slid open his door, only to hear muffled speaking._

Crap, it's Ishida, Inoue and Chad again. _Well, she assumed Chad was there, knowing he had a tendency to speak rarely and that she could hear the other two speaking to the former captain of the twelfth squad._

_She crept up to the door and hid behind it, hidden enough that she wouldn't be noticed, but close enough to hear the conversation._

"_It was so weird, Urahara-san! We all felt a Hollow, and rushed out to deal with it, but when we got there it had vanished. Like Vroomph!"_

"_What I think Inoue means to say, is that we think someone took out that Hollow before we could."_

"_Isn't there a shinigami from the Soul Society stationed here? Perhaps he was performing his duty for once?"_

"_No, Urahara, it wasn't Imoya-san. He's almost as careless as Kurosaki was when it comes to leaking his reiatsu everywhere. We'd know it was him. Although," Ishida chuckled, "There's no way that idiot could even compare to the way Kurosaki was in terms of power."_

"_Ah."_

"_So, what do we do about this mysterious person, Urahara-san? I couldn't even feel their presence."_

"_We should keep an eye on the situation." A fourth voice, deep and solemn entered the conversation. As Rukia suspected, Chad was indeed here._

"_I agree with Sado-san." Ishida added._

"_Yes, we should watch the situation carefully. I am not sure what is going on, but do you really think this is an enemy?"_

"_You think we have a new friend coming to join us, Urahara-san? Wow, I never thought of that! Maybe, it'll be a robot, with whiskers, and wings. And, and, a curly black wig!"_

"_Inoue…" Rukia could almost feel the group sweat drop._

"_There is nothing at this time to suggest that the one who exterminated the Hollow is an enemy."_

"_Perhaps they are trying to lull us into a false sense of security?"_

"_Maybe, or maybe not. Come back when you have more information. I need a nap." With that Urahara walked out the room past Rukia._

_Quick as a flash, she moved out of sight of the three people who followed him past her. Not one of them noticed she was there, and she fought the urge to giggle at how oblivious they were._

_The said their goodbyes to Urahara, who waved jovially at them before turning to Rukia._

"_I think we need to refine the plan a little." Urahara smirked. _


	5. The Game

**Okay, it's little short, but it's also early!**

**The flashback scene will end in the next chapter, I promise I'll try not to make it drag too much.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added to alerts and favourites. It means a great deal. **

**It's almost 1am here, and I'm still awake, which is why this is ready now. I'm babysitting my baby sister, as my mum has gone into labour. Hopefully, in a little over a few hours (or even sooner), I will have a new baby brother. :)**

**Anyway, this is building up to the next chapter, which should be done Friday, unless I encountered problems I have mentioned before. I have to work a lot next week, so the updates won't be as frequent I'm afraid.**

**Anyway, please enjoy and review! :)**

_Rukia got up for the third time that evening, awoken by her phone's irrepressible beeping. It might as well be screaming "Hollow, Hollow!" at her. The reiatsu suppression cape seemed to be permanently swaddling her, but the reason was worth it._

_She left her faux body lying in bed as she jumped out of the window in soul form. Quickly making her way to central Karakura, where the Hollow was currently situated, she searched the area for the reiatsu of Inoue and the other two. She sensed them come running from Inoue's house. _I wonder if they're talking about who could be destroying the Hollows before they even arrive on the scene._ She grinned to herself. _Urahara, I've to hand it to you, this plan was genius!

_She flash stepped in a manner that she would arrive mere seconds before the substitute squad did. That'd give her enough time to purify the Hollow, and be seen doing so by the three. After all, it was late at night, and she was wrapped in the cape Urahara had made. It covered her head and her body; it was so large. It made her body look completely different. She knew it wouldn't give the group much information, but they'd still consider important. It wasn't a question of whether or not they would go to Urahara for advice; they would._

_The three had decided to approach the hollow from three different directions, using different roads to corner off the hollow, and presumably her, for they still thought she was an enemy – _they probably intend to defeat me and question me – or until they figure it's me they will. _Rukia supressed a giggle._

_She flash stepped so she appeared mere feet away from the auburn haired girl. Rukia sensed Inoue stop suddenly after seeing her. Ishida and Chad noticed the wielder of the fairies stop and both took their eyes off of the Hollow with a half-snake-half-bear appearance. _

_Her grey eyes were fixed on a shadowy figure, indiscernible in the dark of the night. Their eyes too, followed the dark figure, as she flash-stepped quickly towards the hollow. _

_With one fowl swoop, Rukia withdrew her weapon, and slashed at the hollow's head, smashing straight through the skull. It disappeared._

"_Hey, wait!" called Ishida. The figure turned to him briefly, before disappearing into the night._

"_They've…gone…" Inoue said, sounded dumbfounded._

"_Ah. I still can't sense them." Ishida said, scratching the back of his head._

"_What a strange person! Perhaps, they are a ninja!"_

"_Inoue…"_

"_Huh? They were in all black; they must've been a ninja!" The girl began making ninja poses with her hands, and tip-toeing on the spot._

"_The person must have reiatsu, they are able to see and defeat hollows."_

"_Yes, Sado. But I can't sense it. This must be how Kurosaki must have felt, being as useless as he was at sensing reiatsu."_

"_Kurosaki-kun probably feels worse about it now, Ishida-kun. At least before, he could see everyone."_

"_Ah, but he could always sense the spiritual pressure from his family and friends, Ishida-kun."_

"_I doubt it."_

"_It's true! Tatsuki-chan told me that when Kurosaki-kun appeared in front of her and the others with his father, ready to fight Aizen, that he could tell that his sisters were okay, even from the distance he was away from his house where they were!"_

"_Ah. Inoue-san is correct, Ishida. Keigo, Mizuiro and Honsho have told me an identical story." Chad affirmed._

"_Kurosaki couldn't sense me when we were in the same class." Ishida scoffed. _

_Rukia swung her legs over the side of the building she was currently sat on top of. They couldn't see her; she was out of their view and with the cape wrapped around her body securely, they couldn't sense her either._

"_Kurosaki-kun was just starting out back then, Ishida-kun! He got better at it for the war."_

"_Ah, I agree with Inoue again, Ishida. He got to the stage where he could sense whether we still had spirit power in our bodies – whether we were alive or not. His stubbornness allowed him to believe in us, to know we wouldn't die. Although, I noticed his emotions were easy to read through his reiatsu."_

_The other two gaped at the gentle giant for a moment or two – this was one of the guy's longest speeches in the history of them all knowing each other._

"_How so, Sado-kun?" Inoue probed._

"_Whenever I, Ishida or Abarai fuku-taicho was down, his reiatsu was full of belief. He never thought we'd fail, or lose. It was determined. However, when the final member of our group's reiatsu dropped to almost nothing, his pressure wavered. He wanted to go to her. He was torn between saving you, Inoue, and being with her." His voice faded out to a whisper._

"_Sado…"_

"_Sado-kun…"_

_There was a pregnant pause._

"_We should report this mystery figure to Urahara-san." _

"_Hai, Ishida-kun!"_

_With that, the trio set off towards the Urahara shop. Rukia continued to sit upon the building swinging her legs, deep in thought._

_She remembered her battle with the arrancar Aaroniero, the ninth Espada. She felt proud of what she achieved in that battle. She had fallen unconscious almost immediately after defeated the arrancar and had not sensed Ichigo. To know what he had felt about her almost dying, almost made her cry. Her best friend nearly sacrificed everything, just to be with her. _But, baka, you made the right choice. I didn't need you, Inoue did. The world did. If you'd chosen to come to my aid, not a single one of us would be here right now. Besides, who said I needed you then, anyway?_ She thought, smiling. _

_She sensed the trio that made up the substitute group were approaching the Urahara shop, so she got up and Shun'po'ed there too. She hid in her usual spot, with the only person knowing of presence being the manager of the shop, who was currently greeting his late night visitors in between yawns._

"_Urahara-san," called the Quincy._

"_Ishida-kun, why are you," Urahara yawned before continuing, "here so late?"_

_The man was dressed in green and white stripy pyjamas, whilst still donning his typical everyday hat. _

"_We saw the ninja!"_

"_Inoue! She means we saw the person defeating the hollows."_

_Urahara was suddenly more alert; realising the plan he and Kuchiki fuku-taicho had formulated earlier in the afternoon as a joke was being put into action. _Yare, yare, Kuchiki-san, you certainly don't mess around!

"_I see. Well then, it seems we have matters to discuss."_

_He invited the small group to join him inside, where they discussed the mysterious being. Ishida wanted to explore every angle, Inoue insisted it must be a ninja and Chad didn't add much to the conversation – _just like any other meeting… except that Kurosaki-san would be here yelling at me too. _The shop owner chuckled to himself. _It wasn't the same without Kurosaki Ichigo present. The group seemed to revolve around him, albeit unknowingly, but they did. Ishida seemed to try and step into Kurosaki's shoes, but he is unable to fill them – Inoue and Chad are not tied to Ishida in any other way than the supernatural – Inoue-san's infatuation with Kurosaki, and Chad's agreement with the former daiko was what drew them to Kurosaki's aid in the first place. Inoue and Chad are working with Ishida out of duty, and the feelings are mostly the same from Ishida._ Urahara sighed, and tried to pass it off as a yawn._

"_Ishida-san, I really don't think this person is anything to worry about. They're only killing hollows after all." Urahara interjected._

"_Yeah, but something doesn't sit right with me at all. Something big is going to happen soon, I just know it."_

"_Hai," Inoue agreed, her voice unusually solemn, "Something is changing, Ishida-kun."_

"_Ah."_

"_That remains to be seen. Keep an eye on the situation, and if you get any further information, then come back to me."_

"_Hai, Urahara-san." Ishida, Chad and Inoue departed from the Urahara shop and went their separate ways, intent on going to get some rest._

"_Kuchiki-san, I know you're there."_

"_Of course you do; I wasn't hiding."_

"_Plan's going pretty well, huh?" _

"_Hai. Let's hope I can keep this up. See you later, Urahara." Rukia flash-stepped away, back to her new home._

"_You've needed this, haven't you Kuchiki-san?" Urahara whispered into the night, before returning to his bed to slumber for the rest of the night._

_Rukia quickly arrived at her new home, the house opposite Ichigo's. It was a new build; it hadn't been here when she'd left before. Her bedroom window looked onto his. She walked over to the window, which was closed tightly. She opened it and leant out. She glanced into Ichigo's room, only making out the shape of his furniture and his body lying on the bed, due to the lack of light. He was thrashing about violently, and that caused Rukia concern. Having not yet returned to her gigai, she opened the window and jumped across the short distance, landed deftly and soundlessly on his window frame. _

_She peered through the glass at a sleeping Ichigo. He was lying on his back and moaning in his sleep. Mostly, it was inaudible, but the few words that escaped his sleeping lips gave Rukia a pretty good idea of what he was dreaming about. Or rather, having a nightmare about._

"_No…mmmfph…not lose… Aizen…mm…no…hmph…Rukia…nuhh…don't…"_

_Silently, she slid the window open and hopped across his bed. In this form, she was sure he couldn't see her, and as her cloak was still wound around her, he couldn't sense her even if he had the spiritual power to do so. She sat down on the edge on the bed and looked hard at him._

Ichigo…please, don't let me cause you pain…_ she took his hand and held it, even though his palm was sweaty. Almost immediately, he stopped thrashing, and his voice was calmer._

"_Rukia, don't leave me." His voice was so strong, that had she not confirmed that he was still asleep herself, she would've thought he could see her there._

"_I won't leave you, Ichigo," she replied, softly, "Not again. I need my best friend back."_

"_Stay." His voice sounded so awake, it shocked her. _Stupid me, of course he's asleep still. _She scolded herself. _But, I'll stay a little longer, _although she wasn't entirely sure for whose benefit she was staying._

_Wrapping the cloak around her even more tightly, knowing that at least two of the other three people in the house were spiritually aware, she lay down on top of Ichigo's quilt, using Urahara's invention to keep warm. The space on Ichigo's bed wasn't much, as he slept in almost the dead centre, but it was enough for her. It made her feel that this whole situation was real, that she could be reunited with her best friend._

_She snuggled close to him, not feeling as awkward as she might've done had they both been under the covers. His warmth radiated through the covers anyway. His nightmare inspired groaning had been replaced by a calmer Ichigo. He rolled over and moved back towards the wall, now facing Rukia, as well as giving her a little more room. His hand fought free from the covers and wrapped around Rukia's waist. He sighed happily. _Perhaps, his subconscious knows I'm here?

"_Rukia, stay. I don't want…"_

"_You don't want what?" she whispered to encourage his sleepy words, not to wake him._

"_I don't want to wake up. You go every time. Stay. Let me stay with you."_

"_Just wait a week, Ichigo. Please?" She was speaking now to ease her conscious as much as to calm the sleepy berry. It became apparent to the raven haired female that the boy had missed her to the same degree she'd missed him._

"_Why? I need my…my best friend…" his words were slurring, which meant his sleep was becoming more restful._

"_One week. I promise; I'll be back for you."_

"_Okay," and with that, Ichigo began to snore softly and peacefully._

_Rukia smiled softly, as she tried to wiggle free from Ichigo's arm, taking care not to drop the cloak from around her petite frame. She forced herself to return to her room then, for she would not have been able to leave if she stayed any longer. Slipping into her gigai, and under the warm quilt, she slipped into the first peaceful night's sleep she'd had in little over a year._

_The sun's morning rays shone down on Rukia, awaking her with a gently warmth. She stretched out, careful not to let the cloak slip. Today she would accomplish a minimum of two things – exterminate the Hollows under her guise of darkness; and organising her new house. Once Tessai lifts the kido on it, Ichigo will be able to see she's there, and that it's not just an empty house, and she wanted him to be impressed with what he saw._

_Padding downstairs, she noted that Urahara had stocked her cupboards full of food – probably courtesy of her nii-sama. Finding a bowl, a box of her favourite Chappy cereal (shaped like her favourite bunny) and some milk, she proceeded to make breakfast – one of the only meals she could cook – well, prepare._

_After enjoying the most important meal of the day, Rukia began to organise her house the way she wanted it. Jinta and Tessai had kept most of her personal belongings in cardboard boxes in the living room, only laying out the furniture so that it was usable, and putting the food in the correct places. She appreciated everything they had done for her – she would've struggled on her own._

_Her bedroom was almost perfectly organised when she got the first hollow call of the day. Leaping out of her gigai and out of the window, she traced it down. Not wanting to linger around after purifying it, she Shun'po'ed back to her house, before the Quincy and co. had arrived on the scene._

_Usually, it was unlike Rukia to play such childish games, but after being wound up for so long, she needed to let loose – and Urahara had offered her a game in which she could achieve just that. _I mean, it's not like I'm hurting anyone, I'm just winding them up, by defeating the hollows before they can.

_She whistled a merry tune as she continued her self-imposed 'tidy up and organise the house' mission. _


	6. Reunion In The Park

**Hello again!**

**I thought I was only going to get one update out this week, but I managed a little more than that! Please don't expect that to become a habit though, I have a new baby brother, exams and work to contend with in the coming weeks! But I aim for at least one update a week – how does that sound?**

**Anyway, this chapter officially marks the end of the flashback arc of my story. We are now back to the present – yay! But how does their reunion go? Well, you'll just have to read on and find out, won't you? ;)**

**I'm not sure I like how the end turned out, but I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Anyone reading the manga? I'm so excited for the next one now! (I'm not going to write any spoilers here!) Oh, oh, oh and the new arc in the anime? I did wonder why the Rukia fading scene wasn't included, but now I guess it'll be written into the end of this arc. But however IchiRuki was the episode? Had to watch it over and over – the bit where they're walking to Soul Society and the 'cleaner thingie' chases them and Ichigo goes all bankai and saves Rukia and says it's nothing, even though he expelled too much energy doing it. Cute or what!**

**I hope that Rukia and Ichigo's interaction is in character in this chapter, but it was actually quite hard to write. They actually don't insult each other all that much in the real deal – only when they are angry, so while some names may become more commonly used between the two, they will be reasons for it.**

**Please bear in mind that a long period of time has passed since they last saw each other, and they are now both aware of what they lost when they lost contact with each other, so they might act a little OOC during this chapter – it's to do with them both just wanting to be reunited with each other and being near the other so they know that they are really together again. It'll get explained more in a later chapter.**

**It's 11pm here, and I wanted an early night tonight as I have work tomorrow and then one of my best friend's hen do in the evening, which I'm so excited for. But just for you guys, I stayed up, determined to finish this – after all, I promised an update today, didn't I? So, please forgive any mistakes, I'm very tired and I really don't have any time to check this over as much as I'd like to.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and adding to their favourites and alert lists. I really appreciate it. I love reading the reviews, even if they just say 'update please' or 'love it', because it means I influenced part of your day. You enjoyed what I wrote enough to write to me. Thank you! **

**So, yeah, please read and review and most of all, enjoy this chapter!**

_Six days had passed, today was the day Rukia was to reveal herself to the former daiko. The days that had passed were filled with cleaning the house, slaying Hollows anonymously and watching television. More specifically, the cooking channel. _As much as I love Yuzu-chan's cooking, I want to be able to fend for myself… Ichigo would disapprove if he found out I'd been living on Chappy Crunch Munch Cereal, _although the idea of telling him that she had lived on cereal made her giggle just imagining his reaction – which would no doubt be over the top. She considered doing it. She just liked to annoy him. _Baka worries too much. _She'd also spoke briefly with her adoptive brother and written as detailed a report as she could considering the circumstances for Yamamoto-Soutaicho._

_She woke up bright and early. The sun shone brightly in the sky, all the signs of yesterday's rain was gone. She couldn't help but smile widely. _Today will be a good day.

_Night after night, day after day, she pondered how she'd reveal herself to him. Ideas came and went. Should she wake him up saying "I'm back!"? No, he'd think it was a dream. Should she hide in his closet and scare him when he comes to get his clothes for the day? No, that was so…well, boring. And childish. He would no doubt have fun teasing her about that. Should she just start school a day early and sit his class? No, she'd already done that one._

_One by one, the ideas she had dissolved when she found a reason not to do it. _

_Three days ago, she had been watching Ichigo doing his homework in his room from her window (which was under a kido spell which meant all anybody saw, other than those aware of the house's true status (Urahara, Tessai and co.), was an empty house) when she saw something that confused her. Ichigo began talking out loud, as if to another person. _

_Determined to discover who he was talking to, she ditched her gigai and whilst wearing the cape (which was beginning to really need a wash), jumped onto his window sill. No-one knew she was there. She peered through the window and pressed her ear against the glass._

"_Rukia, don't do this to me."_

_Rukia blinked in surprise. _I'm not in there though…

"_I know, I know, goddamn it!"_

"_Midget, don't you dare – "_

"_I know. I miss you. I just wish – "_

"_I hate these damn delusions. Every time you ruin them by telling me you aren't real, you're a delusion. That humans can't see you. That's all I am now, isn't it?"_

_Rukia's brow furrowed. _He was talking to me, a delusion of me. He misses me. His powers too. _She sighed as she returned to her house. _

Three days, Ichigo, just three days.

_Since that first night, she had not returned to visit Ichigo in the night. She couldn't bear to watch the pain that he'd been hiding from his friends during the day; rear its head at night. Of course she wanted to help him, to fix it, but she wanted him to know that she was there, not do it and for him not to appreciate it. _

_But now, the day she'd been waiting for had arrived. _

_She followed him to school, watching him closely. Something she'd noted during the time she'd spent watching him was that he'd always take the longer route to get to school and back. She wondered why that was. She hopped from telephone pole to telephone pole, following Ichigo, dressed in the cloak, so that the large group that had been affected by Ichigo former power that now possessed reiatsu and the ability to sense it, could not sense her. She had left her gigai at home, for now; she'd return to get in it later, when she had refined her plan to reveal her presence to Ichigo._

_She lingered outside the classroom window, watching her best friend in class. _Wow, he's actually working pretty hard – but if he holds that pen any tighter, he'll snap it. _The hour passed slowly for Rukia, who was playing the waiting game._

I'll tell him when he finishes school…

_At break time, she watched on as Ichigo walked out of the classroom alone, almost as if he had a purpose. She located him on the roof, and quickly hid somewhere out of sight but close enough to eavesdrop. It was becoming quite a skill._

_She listened on guiltily as Ishida, whom had come to find Ichigo at the request of Inoue, told Ichigo he would either get his powers back and go get Rukia or it'd be the other way round – he'd get Rukia back and then fight to get his powers back. _Fool. I'm back because his powers are returning!

_She smiled when he admitted to the Quincy that he missed her._

_All too soon, Ichigo had to return to his lesson. A few minutes into the class, a hollow appeared. Rukia quickly ran to it, to find it a little stronger than those she's previously opposed. Still, it didn't faze her, and she killed the hollow that had a part-rat, part-deer and part-frog appearance. After returning and watching Ichigo for a few more minutes, Rukia had decided she had seen enough of his lessons, and figured that now would be an ideal opportunity to return home to get her gigai. _

_She flash stepped to the house opposite the Kurosaki clinic, and collected her faux body. Stepping inside in, butterflies attacked her stomach. _It's almost time, Rukia. You can do this.

_She left her house in a happy mood, dressed in a sunny yellow sundress and a sunhat with a wide brim. It was a little too cold for such clothing, but Rukia really enjoyed wearing those clothes, especially now these were her own, not Ichigo's little sisters. Besides, Sode no Shirayuki was an ice-type zanpukuto – she was used to the cold – and she had the cloak wrapped around her, which took the chill off a little._

_She took the shorter route to the school, not yet sure of her plan entirely, but halfway to Karakura High, and angry, scowling, orange haired man caught her eye. _Ichigo? Where is he going? _She followed him, curious. _

_He was headed to Karakura Park, somewhere he hadn't visited since she'd been in the World of the Living. He threw his blazer down on the bench and sat down. He buried his head in his hands, she wondered why._

_"Why can't they include me? Why doesn't anyone even acknowledge me anymore? Sure, they reckon I saved the whole world, but maybe the whole Aizen thing was just to get me to get rid of my powers. I don't know. Maybe none of the shinigami actually gives a crap about me. Ha. I bet that's probably it. Pretend to care, and Ichigo will do what we make him think is necessary." Ichigo paused. "Are they trying to protect me? Do I need their protection? Well, I can't protect anyone now. I'm weak. Who can I save now? That's probably why Rukia hasn't bothered, who'd want to be friends with someone as weak as I've become?"_

_"You think I was only friends with you because you were strong?" Rukia sat down lightly on the bench next to him as she answered. Ichigo didn't look up._

_"Che, one of the first things you ever said to me was that a strong force was preventing you from sensing a hollow. It was only afterwards you figured the strong force was me. I was always strong, Rukia. Now what am I?"_

_Rukia allowed a sad smile to grace her lips._

_"You've changed, Ichigo. You used to find your weaknesses and overcome them. What happened to you?"_

_"What happened to me? I've been left high and dry after the war! The things I saw, the things I did – I saved Soul Society! I was there for them in their hour of need, where were they in mine? Where were you?"_

_Those words almost evoked tears from the adopted Kuchiki. She whispered her response. __"I've been here watching over you, under the guise of being the shinigami stationed here. I've been watching you this whole time. I've been here." _

_"No, you haven't! I couldn't see you, or hear you!"_

_"I'd never abandon you, Ichigo. Don't you believe in me anymore?"_

_"I…I…I'm sorry. I just know I'm never getting the real you back. Arguing like this helps me hold on to the memories."_

_"Like I'd ever let you forget." Rukia snorted. She would never let him forget and she knew he never would. "You grew your hair?" She fought the urge to twist her fingers into his hair. It was a peculiar thing to want to do._

_"Not on purpose. I just haven't cut it." He stated dully._

_"It reminds me of after the war, before you reverted back to how you were, before you went to the Dangai Precipice World. Your eyes too." Yes, his eyes weren't the same after he'd trained with Zangetsu that final time. He was also the same height as back then, Rukia noted for the first time since returning._

_"I guess." Ichigo shrugged. Rukia could tell he thought this was another one of his delusions. He never seemed to have delusions featuring anyone else, and that made her smile. _He truly misses me. He saw me as his best friend, the same way I thought of him.

_"I like it better that way. Though you used to be so proud, Ichigo. Stand tall. For all that's holy, you saved everyone. You saved the world – no-one else did, nor would they have been able to! Who cares that you can't save anyone anymore? You've done more than enough, so don't you dare think like that! The Ichigo in my heart would stand tall and proud, where did that man go?" She couldn't help but raise her voice a little. _Why can't this fool get it into his thick skull that he did more than he needed to?

_Ichigo sighed deeply, before speaking his thoughts. "I miss you. Ishida was right – there's only two ways I'm ever getting you back for real." The orange-haired man's voice sounded hopeless._

_"What about the third way?" Rukia grinned widely, as she watched her words slowly work into Ichigo's mind and be comprehended by him._

_"I've come back because your powers are returning. I'm not a delusion." _

_Ichigo's head snapped up, immediately finding Rukia. She felt his gaze on her, their eyes connecting. _

_"You're…you're really here? You're…real?" he sounded shocked, confusing and a little sceptical. Rukia began to wonder why, but before she could, she felt two strong arms wrap around her small frame._

**[A/N: From here on, thoughts are in italics as the flashback is over…phew!]**

"Ichigo! Let… go!" Rukia wheezed. "Can't… breathe!"

"Oh. Sorry." Ichigo drew away from her and the grin he wore blew Rukia away. She'd never seen him smile like that. _Baka, he's always scowling and frowning. He should smile more often, it's wonderful._

"It's okay." Rukia smiled back at him. It was impossible not to.

"You're back?" he queried, to confirm he truly wasn't imagining this.

"Yup."

"What brings you here?" he asked, searching her purple orbs with his probing eyes.

Rukia didn't shy away from his deep gaze. She knew what he was searching for – hell; she was searching for it too. "You."

Before responding to her statement, he continued to stare into her eyes, as he queried her reply. "Me?"

"Yes. Soutaicho sent me."

"Gramps sent you here, for me? What, am I supposed to be dying soon?" It was like his depression had evaporated the minute she had arrived. Even the thought that he might be dying didn't bother him.

"Baka, of course not. I told you why I'm here."

"You…my…I am…My powers are coming back?" His sentence was incoherent. It seemed this whole situation was becoming too good to be true. _Where's the catch?_

"Apparently so." Rukia offered him a smile.

"I see."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, like they used to.

"Rukia."

"Hai?"

"Who knows you're here?" They both knew he was really asking if he was the last to find out that she had returned.

"Urahara, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Soutaicho, Nii-sama, Renji… and the other taichos and fuku-taichos probably do by now, too."

"How long?"

"I've been here a week."

"A week?"

"Yeah."

Anger flicked in his amber eyes. "You've been here a week and you've not even come over to say hi? What have you been doing here? Why did you not come to me sooner? I wasn't lying when I said I missed you damn it! I thought you'd been executed, like you were supposed to be, before I saved your midget ass! No-one told me anything! Not one thing – "

"Baka!" Rukia punched him in the jaw. "I couldn't get here any sooner. I have been assigned here by Yamamoto himself, and he made the rules. I couldn't reveal myself any earlier. I wasn't allowed to!"

"So he sent you to spy on me?" He asked, rubbing his jaw.

"Of course not! I have other tasks to manage as well as help you get your shinigami powers back! I have responsibilities to tend to if I'm to stay here, and damn it, Ichigo, I want to stay here!" Rukia's eyes were filled with rage. _How dare he accuse me and the Soutaicho of such…such – _her thoughts became wordless, for she had no words to express her feelings.

"Why can't Ishida and the others deal with the hollows? They are capable of it! Why is he making you do all the work?" Ichigo was almost yelling now.

"It's not just the hollows, Ichigo! I have paperwork to do, reports to write, keep in contact with Nii-sama, supplement my house with items I require to live, monitor you and any progress you make, as well as be on call for the squad should they need to contact me if Ukitake-taicho is taken ill."

"Why would they call you if Jushiro's ill?"

"Because I'm his fuku-taicho?" she asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"You got a promotion?" Ichigo's voice was suddenly softer. Rukia noted Ichigo's eyes had softened at the realisation.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Congratulations," he smiled softly at her. "You deserved it." He placed his large hand on hers, which was on the bench.

A slight blush pricked at Rukia's cheeks. _Why am I blushing? Stupid Rukia. _

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean, or want to fight with you. You have no idea how much I've dreamed of this day."

Those words triggered a memory for Rukia.

"Do you dream anymore, Ichigo?"

Ichigo closed his eyes, and tilted his head towards the sky, before opening them again.

"I don't dream any more Rukia."

Rukia looked up at him; she knew he wanted to say more.

"I've dreamt once, the whole seventeen months since I became powerless. Last week. It must've coincided with the day you got here. Do you think somehow, I knew you'd come back?"

He turned to face her, waiting for her to answer.

"You knew." Ichigo's eyes probed hers again. The two of them found that they could read so much from the eyes of the other, but only for them. Rukia couldn't read Renji in that manner, nor could Ichigo read Inoue like that. They both felt it was special to their friendship.

"You knew, because I came to visit you. You were thrashing about, and moaning in your sleep. You called my name."

Ichigo's eyes burned as he waited for her to finish.

"In soul form, I came into your room. I held your hand, and then I lay down next to you. You held on to me, and asked me to stay."

Rukia's resolve was evident in her stare as she spoke her next sentence. "I refuse to be without my best friend any more, Ichigo. I want to stay."

"I want you to stay. Being without you is like having no arms, or legs or something. I won't let anyone take my best friend away again."

"I won't let anyone separate us again, either."

"That sounds like a deal to me."

"That means I have to do all my duties though."

Ichigo smirked. "I know. When do you need the closet?"

Rukia faltered. She didn't want to let him down. "Ah. I was assigned a place to live already."

"Oh." Ichigo's smiled faded a little.

"Do you want to come over and check it out? It's really nice."

"Sure."

The pair stood, and Ichigo waited for Rukia to direct him to where they were headed – wherever she was now living. _I wonder if I could get her to come back to my closet? It's not the same, if she's not there._

Rukia deliberately took the route that she'd seen Ichigo avoid the whole time she'd been here. As he rounded the corner of his road, he noticed that the house across the road looked as if someone had moved in to it. He wondered how far from his home Rukia lived, until she walked up the path to that very house.

"This is the closest I could get to your house…it's not too far is it?" She asked him playfully, in her saccharine voice.

Ichigo growled playfully in response, fighting the urge to laugh. "You've been here a week?"

"Yeah."

"And no-one in the living world other than those at Urahara's shop know you're here?"

"That's right." She replied, as she turned the key in the lock and invited Ichigo in. they both took off their shoes.

"How in the world did you pull that off?"

"This," she responded, pointing at the cloak on her back, which he failed to notice.

"What's that?" he asked, poking the object.

"A reiatsu suppression cloak."

"And you hid the house by – "

"Kido."

"Urahara and Tessai? Oh, man is Ishida going to be pissed when he finds out he couldn't detect you!" Ichigo laughed uncontrollably.

Rukia joined in laughing with Ichigo. "That's not the best of it! Come sit in the living room and I'll tell you everything."

Ichigo followed the petite girl to her living room, which was the same size as the one he had at home. This house was built to the same specifications as the clinic. The décor was in stark contrast though. The walls were all neutral colours, the furniture clearly expensive, but rarely used_. It's like a show house, not a home, _Ichigo couldn't help but think.

He sat down upon her leather sofa, and she sat next to him, swinging her legs up to rest on his.

"I'm not a footrest midget!"

"I wish you'd give your mouth a rest, baka!" Happy grins adorned the pair's faces, as they both thought _this is how it should be._

"So," Ichigo offered when their laughter died down, as he pulled her form closer to his.

"Ah, yeah, I was gonna tell you what I've been doing to Ishida, Chad and Inoue."

Rukia began to recount her time from the last week, including all about her and Urahara's plan. Ichigo listened intently, laughing and smiling the whole time. Rukia's eyes were almost glued to his form; like his to hers.

Neither noticed that Rukia still sat cuddled into Ichigo with her legs over his as they sat on her sofa, laughing, talking, joking and enjoying each other's company, for the first time in far too long.


	7. Catching Up

**Well, here is chapter seven of I Need You. I hope you like it – it has taken me ages to get it to this stage, where I could happily post it feeling like it came out almost as good as I wanted it to. You have no idea how many times I revised this chapter.**

**One of my friends said my characters were nearly too perfect…is that a bad thing, in your opinion? I work very hard at trying to keep them in character, so please let me know what you think.**

**Here Rukia and Ichigo address some issues they may face now that she's come back, and they confide in each other a lot. But don't worry; it's not all mushy – more awkward than anything. Haha, they both feel that their friendship is the same after the time apart, but they acknowledge that they have both changed in some respects – Rukia is a fuku-taicho now, and Ichigo is completely powerless, as well as some other changes. They are both older now, and neither particularly wants to leave the other again.**

**I really hope you like this chapter – the next should be more humour-filled, due to the situation they are heading into… once you read the chapter, you should understand!**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this to their favourites and alerts. This is actually up earlier than expected, but I don't expect the next update to be out until a week from now, as I have a lot of hours at work.**

**Thank you for reading!**

Rukia very quickly filled Ichigo in on the plan she and the slightly perverse shop-keeper had formulated not so long ago.

"This cloak hides my reiatsu. On my first day here, I was headed over to your school to sign up, when my phone alerted me to the presence of a hollow nearby. Soutaicho imposed some rules I had to follow if I was to stay here, and one of them was to take over the duties of the shinigami stationed here. So naturally, I jumped out of my gigai and purified the hollow – whilst still wearing this thing." She sighed. "Anyway, the next thing I'm aware of is that Chad, Ishida and Inoue are running towards where I was – where the hollow had been before I'd taken away its sins. So, I did the only thing I could think of – I Shun'po'ed away."

"Why did you do that?"

"Shh, Berry and I'll tell you. Jeez, I try to tell a story and there you are just interrupting – "

"Just get on with it, shorty." Ichigo sighed, rubbing his forehead like he had a headache.

"Oh right, yeah. Anyway, after that, me and Urahara came up with our plan."

"Uh-huh," Ichigo's voice sounded bored, but he was actually listening intently.

"Are you even listening to me?" Rukia slapped his arm.

"Yes, yes, I am!" he replied, pulling on the stray bang that always fell between her eyes.

"Good. So our plan is, that I keep using the cloak so my reiatsu doesn't give me away, and after you found out about me, I was to do the same again the next time a hollow appears and let them 'catch' me."

"That's little generic though. And childish, don't you think?" a smirk danced on the lips of the ex-shinigami daiko.

"Have you got a better idea?" Rukia pouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Maybe," he let his eyes catch hers. "But first, I want to ask you some questions."

Rukia pouted some more, before giving in. "Fine."

"How have you been? And I mean how have you really been; don't tell me what you think I want to hear."

Rukia was surprised at the softness of his voice, and even more so than it still held an air of intensity. When he spoke to her like that, she'd tell him the truth. This wasn't like when they were arguing, where they'd say things just to piss each other off; this was them connecting on a level only the two of them could reach. _I love that you're my best friend. You never used to be like this – you've changed. No, that's not right. You've matured. You have grown and changed, and yet somehow, you're still the self-same Ichigo I met two years ago._

The two of them were quiet for a moment. Ichigo allowed his amber eyes to hold hers. He could tell she intended to answer, that she was just thinking. Her eyes were honest too – he was pleased. He'd get the truth out of her. _Even though you've been gone so long, it still feels like I've known you forever. You've changed, but you're still the same. _

"It's been a very long seventeen months, Ichigo. I worried about you a lot. I couldn't help wondering how you were. I know that you are a protector, and you sacrificed your ability to protect. You gave everything you could to protect everyone." A faint smile ghosted across her lips. "When you first became a shinigami, I had to show you the hard way that you had to protect every soul equally, not just those who were your friends, or those you could see in front of you. Back then, you didn't think you could help many people, but you did. And then we heard nothing about you. No-one spoke your name in front of me, even though you're now pretty famous in the Soul Society. Only one person asked me about it – and it was the person I least expected – my Nii-sama. I told him I didn't want to discuss it, and he nodded and walked away. Every so often, he'd give me a small gift. I'd always thank him, but I wasn't just thanking him for the gifts. He was trying to be a better brother to me, I know it. You influenced him, when you saved me. Even when I'd lost you, you were still impacting my life, and those around me. But I felt lost. Renji likes to think he's my best friend, but I don't think he really knows me, not like you do. I always put on an act around him, and with you I don't. I've trained excessively hard to clear my mind. You've no idea how I felt when Soutaicho said I could come back. He requested so much from me, but I'd do that and more to come back here. I needed to see you, to make sure you're okay. I've never had a friendship like I've had with you. To answer your question, I've not been okay."

Her lower lip trembled. _How you could get me to say all that – it's why you're my best friend. You didn't interrupt me once – you just asked for the truth. No-one's pressed me like that – they accepted my 'okay' without question._

"It's okay, Rukia. I've not been any better." His gaze was softer now, as he pressed his finger to her lips. "Don't cry – and don't say you're not about to, because you are. I work here in the clinic – I know the tell-tale signs of someone who's about to cry. Listen, I had nightmares most nights and the worst thing about them is that when I woke up, they were true. I'd lost my powers, I couldn't save a soul. It's worse watching the other three run out of class all innocent, knowing they were going to do what I should be doing." He clenched his fist. "I'd lost my powers and my best friend. I even contemplated killing myself just to go to Soul Society, but okaa-san would hate me if I threw away her sacrifice. She wanted me to live, after all. But now you're back, everything seems to be getting better."

"And you're powers are coming back." Rukia smiled widely, all thoughts of crying forgotten.

Ichigo nodded grinning.

"I hope they come back soon," he sighed a little.

"Me too." She paused. "Now, what was your plan?"

"Yeah right, next question."

"Damn."

"Are you coming to school to be in my class to watch over me or to learn?"

"Both."

"So you intend to be here a while?"

"As long as I can." She smiled at Ichigo.

"Thanks. Question number three – the clothes you're wearing – they aren't my sister's, are they?"

Rukia laughed. "No, this time I've actually got my own wardrobe. Nii-sama is funding this mission in terms of living expenses, clothing etc."

"Ah good. This is the last question. What would you say if I said I wanted in on your plan?"

Rukia's eyes lit up mischievously. "I'm listening."

"I'm thinking along your lines here, only I want in. How about you come to school first thing tomorrow?"

"I already did that last time," Rukia shook her head.

"No, no. Wear your cape thing. We turn up early, and speak to Ochi-sensei, say you're a family friend who's joining the class, but you're quite shy. So you'll sit next to me at the back of the class, with the cloak on. I can hide you until the bell rings, and you can cover your face with your cloak. Then, when you get alerted to the presence of a hollow, let me know and we'll both head out. The others will sense it too, no doubt and come running. It'll confuse the hell out of them!"

"That's brilliant!" Rukia's grin was insanely wide. "But what happens when we get to the hollow? You have so little spiritual pressure; you couldn't even get out of your body."

"Well, I guess you'd do your thing, and then come back over to me – I'll keep your gigai hidden till you come back. They'll see me with you – they already know of a dark, cloaked person with no detectable reiatsu, so to see me with you will definitely trigger some reaction."

"Then we wait for them to come over, right?"

"Right. Wonder how long it'll take them to notice who you are?"

"Inoue thinks I'm a ninja!" Rukia laughed heartily. _Her laugh, I've missed it._

"A ninja?"

"Yeah!" Rukia grinned as she wrapped the robe around her so she looked like a ninja, and started making the same hand poses as Inoue had. "Like this, I think was how she described it to Chad and Ishida!"

"That girl," Ichigo sighed as he face palmed. Inoue was a good friend, but she was certainly a strange one. There was only one thing he didn't like about her – the way she said his name – _"Kurosaki-kuuuun!"_ Ichigo shuddered involuntarily.

The recently reunited best friends were still sat together on the sofa catching up when Ichigo's phone rang in his pocket.

"Sorry," he whispered apologetically, as he flipped his phone open and held it to his ear.

"Moshi-moshi," he said into the microphone.

"Ichi-nii, where the hell are you? Yuzu's crying over a burnt dinner, Otou-san's wailing at mum's poster and you're not here!"

"Ah, Karin – "

"Don't you 'ah Karin' me! You'd better have a damn good reason – "

"Rukia's back." Ichigo stated bluntly to the tomboy.

The next thing Ichigo heard was the _clack clack _of the phone being dropped on the floor. He waited a moment, his eyes catching Rukia's as she looked up him, concern evident in her purple eyes.

"Onii-san? It's Yuzu."

"Hey, Yuzu."

"What did you say to Karin-chan?"

"Is she okay?"

"Hai, she just looks a little shocked."

"Yuzu, Rukia's back."

"Ru…Rukia? Rukia?" Disbelief coloured her tone, "Rukia-nee-san?"

"Ah."

"ICHIGOOOOOO! ARE YOU WITH MY PRECIOUS THIRD DAUGH – "

_Thud!_

"Sorry, Ichi-nii, the old man nicked the phoned off Yuzu. When are you guys getting in for dinner; Yuzu's already making a fresh batch." Karin's composure sounded like it had returned.

"Hold on." He held the phone away from his ear, and covered the microphone.

"Fancy dinner at my place tonight? No doubt you haven't eaten properly since you got here."

"For you information, I've eaten properly every day."

"Cereal is not proper food, Rukia."

"But it was Chappy…"she pouted playfully. He poked her between the eyes.

"And that is precisely why you're eating at mine tonight." He returned the phone to his ear and removed his thumb from the microphone.

"How long will it be? Rukia and I aren't far from home."

"Twenty minutes."

"See you then, Karin." Ichigo flipped his phone shut and returned it to his pocket.

"Guess what?" the noble girl shifted her position so she was kneeling next to Ichigo on the couch.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but played along. "What?"

"I can cook perfectly edible food, that isn't just cereal."

"Psh. And Inoue's food is the best I've tasted."

"Really?"

"No. Don't you remember her food?" he looked at her disbelievingly. To him, Inoue's food was impossible to forget, for all the wrong reasons.

Rukia thought back to the last thing Inoue had made for her. Her stomach churned, and she almost threw up a little in her mouth.

"Exactly."

"You don't believe me?"

"Nope." He smirked at her.

She pushed Ichigo's chest. "I cook pretty damn well, thank you very much!"

"Of course, Rukia, but in my book, cereal and milk doesn't count as cooking."

"Baka!" Rukia yelled, hitting Ichigo on the head.

"Oi!" He retaliated, pushing her backwards so she fell on the sofa, landing on her back.

"Bastard!" She grinned as she pulled on his school shirt with her left hand, so that he was leaning over her and then she kicked him in the gut.

"You'll pay for that, short-ass!" he replied, leaning over her and rubbing her forehead with his knuckles.

"Ah, stop! Stop it!" A light blush stained Rukia's cheeks at that moment, for it was only then she realised the position they were in. She was lying down on the sofa, with Ichigo over her. If anyone could see them, they'd certainly think something stupid. _We were only play fighting, but it's the most fun I've had in ages! _Rukia thought to herself.

Ichigo looked down at the petite girl when she stopped laughing all of sudden.

"Ruki –"It was then he noticed her blush, and the way he was hovering over her. "Oh." His own cheeks turned slightly pink as he backed down.

Rukia nodded and sat back up, leaving a fairly wide space between her and the former shinigami daiko.

"So, ah," Ichigo ran his hand through his orange mop of hair, "I missed you." He finished lamely, trying to find something to fill the awkward silence.

Rukia smiled. "Ah, me too, baka."

"When do you leave?"

"I… I don't know. I was so caught up in getting back here that I didn't ask. I'm sure I'll get orders when the time comes."

"If you have to leave again, will you come back to visit?"

"Of course," she smiled at the Kurosaki boy, "But when I leave, you should have regained your powers, so come visit me too. I'll show you my new desk!"

"Ah, Kuchiki fuku-taicho, when did you get promoted?" He saluted her as he called her by her new title.

Rukia twiddled her thumbs. "The morning I came here, a week ago."

"Wow. Byakuya finally realised you didn't need all his protection huh?"

"Coming from you? You did nothing but protect me!"

"I'd taken all your powers, I had to, idiot!"

"Not in Hueco Mundo. We both had our own powers then – and you still wanted to protect me! You almost ruined everything!"

"I…I…wait, what? Ruined what?"

"I heard you almost abandoned the mission to come after me after I fought the ninth Espada."

"Of course I did. My comrade had fallen! What was I supposed to feel?"

"You didn't for Renji and the others though."

"Because I knew that you– "

Rukia frowned in annoyance. _Clearly, the baka thought I couldn't handle it._ She interrupted him."Finish that sentence. I dare you."

Ichigo sighed. "Because I knew you'd not long regained your powers, alright?"

"You didn't think I couldn't handle it?"

Orange eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Uh, no? You kicked my ass when I took all your powers, no doubt you were gonna kick twice, if not three times as much ass with your powers back. I was just worried that perhaps they'd not totally recovered. I wanted to be sure you were okay."

Rukia's expression softened, as she moved closer to Ichigo. Even though she knew that he struggled to display his emotions, his words touched her heart. He had believed in her, and that meant a lot to the petite fuku-taicho. It wasn't very often someone believed her, and the fact that her best friend had never doubted her warmed her heart.

"Arigato, Ichigo." She said as she leant forward to kiss his cheek softly.

Ichigo blushed as her lips came into contact with his cheek. To relieve the awkwardness he felt, he messed up her hair and grinned. "No problem, midget."

Rukia wanted to giggle at Ichigo's obvious blush. _He's obviously not used to getting that kind of thank you. I should do it more often – he looks cute. _Rukia stopped. _Did I just think of Ichigo as cute? Cute? _Her eyes scanned the boy sat next to her. _Yeah, he's cute, blushing like a little boy. _She smiled to herself.

"Hey, want to have a quick tour of the house before we head over to yours?" Rukia offered.

"Sure," Ichigo replied, getting up from the couch at the same time as Rukia did.

Rukia lead her best friend through the house, taking her time to show him each and every room. He seemed impressed with the layout, and even the choice of furniture in the guest room, kitchen, living room, bathroom – every room even – until it came to her Chappy themed bedroom. He actually groaned at that point, stating that any time he came over he'd refuse to come anywhere near this Chappy infested bedroom of hers.

"I guess my closet pales next to this room, huh?" He said, a receiving a rather sharp kick to the shin.

"I wouldn't say that." Rukia said, distractedly. _I miss his closet – I'd rather be there._

"Why? This has that damn bunny plastered all over the walls!"

"I know, but I liked your closet. It was warm, cosy and this room just feels too big."

"I always think of it as yours now, midget. If you wanted to, you can stay in there anytime you want. Besides, it's the right size for you." _I won't let you leave though. I refuse to lose you again._

"Arigato, Ichigo." A soft smile adorned her features.

Ichigo glanced at his wristwatch, and noticed that they were almost due back across the road for dinner.

"No problem. We should head back to my house now – I think Karin would actually go mad if we were late. You know what Oyaji and Yuzu can be like."

"Ah," she nodded in return, as the pair headed downstairs to put their shoes on.

_I wonder how dinner is going to go – I hope Oyaji doesn't – aww hell, I know he'll throw himself at his 'third daughter'. _Ichigo sighed internally. He hoped futilely that dinner wasn't too stressful.


	8. At the Kurosaki's

**It's been so long! :(**

**I am sincerely sorry. I know I said I'd get the update out, but life has suddenly gone mad. I've spent ages trying to decorate my room, thus my PC hasn't even been plugged in. My room still isn't finished entirely, but meh…I'm bored with it now!**

**Then, one of my best friends got married on May 7. In my book, that's pretty damn important! It was a fantastic day. Unfortunately, on that self-same day, my granddad, who had been clinging to life, passed away. Even worse, it was my brother's birthday that day. You can imagine how mental the whole day was, and how emotionally turbulent I was. I am truly thankful to my friends, family and of course my wonderful boyfriend for getting me through the happy/sad/hectic day. I have been so drained lately because of the aftermath.**

**Now, here comes the exams. Joy. As of tomorrow, the exam period starts for me. So this is potentially the last update until…the end of this week…unless I have to procrastinate…hehe. I'm totally gonna fail…if anyone has any good luck charms, please feel free to send them this way!**

**I have gotten more reviews on this story than any of my others this many chapters in! Thank you guys ever so much! I'm honoured to have such kind and wonderful readers who review with such generous words! So, it's safe to say, until this story come to an end, my other fics will go on the back burner – I will give you what you want – which is clearly this story!**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter – Rukia enjoys a meal with the Kurosaki family… **

**Please review, I really love reading each and every one of them. At the end of this chapter I will shout out to everyone who has reviewed so far. Thanks again for everything – the reading, the reviewing, the alerting and the adding to the favourites. I'm amazed that 45 people have this on their favourites already, and 64 get alerts for this. It's mind-blowing! I really appreciate it!**

"You ready?" Ichigo asked, as he cast a sideways glance at the girl walking beside him.

Their eyes met, and a light nod was given in affirmation by Rukia, who stepped so she was slightly behind Ichigo. Yes, she hadn't forgotten the ways of a certain Kurosaki.

Ichigo dug his house keys from his bag, but before he could put them to any sort of use, the front door was flung open with such a force, it was a wonder it remained on its hinges.

"ICHIGOOO! Have you bought my wonderful third daughter home to –"

"Shut up, Oyaji." Ichigo murmured as stepped over the man he'd just kicked in the head, who was now lying unconscious on the floor.

A young woman stepped into the hallway. Her light brown hair was longer than Rukia remembering it being, and she could easily see whom the young girl resembled. It was obvious she had inherited her mother's traits, unlike her siblings, who Rukia thought were much more like their father – although she would never say this to them. She couldn't be sure though, as she had never met the revered Kurosaki Masaki. She would have liked to have met her though; she was sure it would have been an honour to know her.

"Rukia-nee-san! Welcome home! Dinner is on the table!"

"Arigato Yuzu-chan." Rukia smiled warmly at Ichigo's little sister. "It's good to see you again."

Yuzu smiled back.

"Rukia," called another voice, from the top of the stairs.

"Karin-chan! I see you are well."

_It feels like I never left, _Rukia smiled to herself.

Ichigo cleared his throat – loudly – ready to speak, but he was interrupted.

"Onii-san, don't butt in! Rukia-nee-san just got here!" Yuzu scolded.

Rukia stifled a giggle. The youngest and gentlest of the Berry's twin sisters had apparently grown a bit of a backbone since the last time she'd seen her.

The elder twin had also changed in her seventeen month absence, Rukia noticed. Her hair was longer too, the fringe clipped back – Rukia assumed that this was to prevent it being a disadvantage when she played the sports she enjoyed. If Rukia remembered correctly, her favourite sport had been a sport called football; she wondered if it still was.

Ichigo shrugged and walked into the kitchen after removing his bag. He sat down at the table, in his usual spot, when his father walked into the room. Ichigo was ready for him, but with a heavy sigh, his father took his seat at the head of the table. The girls were still in the hallway talking animatedly to Rukia.

Isshin's face was solemn now, which concerned Ichigo. "Oyaji – "

"Ichigo." Isshin held up his hand to stop Ichigo interrupting. Ichigo closed his mouth, and prepared to pay attention to him. When his father was like this, it often did well to listen to him, Ichigo realised long ago. Their eyes met.

"Do not allow Rukia-chan to leave again."

The elder Kurosaki's statement hung in the air, as the younger tried to decipher the meaning behind the words. "What? Why? I don't – "

Before he could finish his sentence, the other three present in the household burst into the kitchen. Ichigo closed his mouth. _This conversation is not for their ears – if it was, Oyaji would have waited until all parties were present. Still, I'm going to find out what he means by what he said._

_If he thinks I'm going to let her leave again, he has another thing coming. I promised I wouldn't be separated from my best friend again. I promised her; I promised myself. The world isn't the same without her. I've fought for her once, I'll do it again. That's what best friends do, right?_

"Rukia-nee-san, sit next to Ichi-nii-san, okay?"

Rukia nodded, and pulled her chair from the table. She sat down, and as she did so, she turned towards Ichigo. Their eyes caught, and Rukia offered the orange haired boy a small smile. His eyes softened at the sight – _she's happy here. I like that. _

The young shinigami felt so at home being here. This household was warm and welcoming. The twins hadn't reacted as she'd expected them to – she'd anticipated that at least Karin would kick off at her, shout at her for not returning. Instead, they accepted her. _I love it here, I really do. I wish Nii-sama and everyone at Soul Society were more like the Kurosaki's, _Rukia thought wistfully.

Karin sat in the chair opposite Ichigo, on her father's right. Next to her was Yuzu's seat, currently unoccupied, as she was dishing out the dinner – Chicken Katsu.

When everyone's plates were placed in front of them, Yuzu took her seat. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Itadakimasu." Everyone said in unison, before lifting their chopsticks to eat.

After a few mouthfuls, the man at the head of the table spoke.

"Welcome back, Ruuuuuuukia-chan! So when are you and my useless son going to give me some grand – "

Jointly, Karin and Ichigo punched their father in the face, leaving him crying at the foot of Kurosaki Masaki's poster and his dinner going cold. Yuzu frowned disapprovingly, but continued to eat.

"It's good to be back here." Rukia whispered with a smile evident on her lips.

"It's good to have you back." Ichigo replied, without even thinking about it, his eyes falling on the petite form at his side. Karin gaped at her older brother, and Yuzu dealt her sister a swift, yet innocent elbow to the ribs.

"Ow –" Karin was cut off with a stern look from her sister that somehow seemed to say 'we'll talk about this later'.

Karin caught on and closed her mouth. Ichigo looked up at her with a raised eyebrow for a moment, before continuing to shovel Katsu down his throat – something not missed by Yuzu. _This is the most I've ever seen him eat at a meal. Rukia-nee-san is good for my big brother – I hope she doesn't have to go back to Soul Society for a long time._

After the last of the chopsticks were set upon the table, Yuzu immediately got about and began to clear away. Rukia eyes the young girl and sighed, getting up from her seat. She walked over the youngest Kurosaki, who was washing the dirty dishes.

"Here, let me help you with that, Yuzu-chan," the cloaked girl offered.

"Oh, no, Rukia-nee-san! You're our guest; you don't need to help me!" shock was evident on Yuzu's soft feminine features.

"It's okay, I want to help; as a thank you for the wonderful meal."

Yuzu's face became gentle and serious all at once. "You don't need to thank us, if anything, it is we, who should thank you. You've not even been around a day, and already my big bro is happier and eating properly again. Thank you for the offer, but please, just go and sit with Ichi-nii-san." Her voice was almost pleading at the end of her short speech.

Rukia met the eyes of Kurosaki Yuzu. In place of the naïve little girl, was a strong young woman. That same young woman who had had to suffer seeing her big brother – the born protector of his family – become little more than the shell of the man he used to be. In that short speech, the Kuchiki heir learnt more of what the family had gone through in the last seventeen months. It wasn't just her and Ichigo who had suffered over that period, but those they were close to as well. Ichigo's family all seemed glad that he was beginning to act like the guy she'd known, not the desolate recluse he seemed to have become in the absence of his shinigami powers. _With me here, perhaps he feels like he's back to normality. Funny, I remember him hating being spiritually aware; seeing ghosts and being a shinigami – now he seemed haunted by the fact he's not seeing ghosts – seeing them became his normality. Hopefully, it won't be long before he can sense them once more. I'm glad I can be here for him. _

She nodded silently and re-joined those sat at the table. Isshin and Ichigo were discussing the relationship between the orange haired Kurosaki and their dinner guest. Isshin, of course, insisting that Ichigo and Rukia were hiding their love from everyone, and that they should be producing some grandchildren for him instead, and Ichigo fervently denying it, stating that "we're best friends!" and telling his father to "shut the hell up – we're not like that!". Karin just sighed. Rukia thought that the sigh sounded happy though, which lead to her to wonder how often Ichigo and Isshin had fought like this since he'd lost his shinigami abilities.

Rukia watched on in amusement, as the Berry and his father continued to discuss their relationship. She felt oddly at peace, being here in the Kurosaki home; with Yuzu tending the kitchen, Ichigo and Isshin arguing and Karin paying no mind to anything happening. Currently, the dark haired twin was fiddling with the radio, before settling on a station that was reciting football scores. She truly was happy to be here, a part of this chaos called family.

In fact, she thought she could happily be a part of this family – if they wanted her like they seemed to – at least Ichigo and the twins did. She'd barely spoken with the Kurosaki doctor, but he smiled kindly at her and his argument to Ichigo was about her becoming his third daughter officially – something he was all for apparently.

Truthfully, she didn't mind when Isshin referred to her as his 'third daughter'. In fact, she liked it. She felt welcome here, and wouldn't mind being a part of Kurosaki Isshin's crazy, but loving and loyal family.

But there was no way she could be a part of this family. _Not unless I marry into it!_ She thought to herself. _Marry into this family? Marry…marry Ichigo? _Colour drained from her face – not that anyone noticed it – or mentioned it if they did. _What a stupid idea! How could I possibly marry that stupid strawberry? _She suppressed a snort of laughter.

She shook her head to dispel such irrational thoughts, and stood up. "Thank you for having me over for dinner, Isshin-san, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, Ichigo." All four Kurosaki's turned to face her, Ichigo's eyes catching her attention.

"You're leaving?" Ichigo asked, looking slightly crestfallen. In all honesty, he'd wanted her to stay.

"I must. I need to get ready for school tomorrow."

"Oh." Ichigo fumbled around for something he could say to make her stay – not unnoticed by his father.

"Rukia-chan, my precious third daughter, how about you stay over tonight? Ichigo should be a gentleman and help you with any work you've missed this year. You could sleep wherever you feel comfortable of course, whether that's the sofa here, or the bathtub, or anywhere else you choose."

Ichigo and his father exchanged a rare serious glance. Isshin smiled to himself when he saw the silent 'thank you' in his son's eyes.

Yuzu clasped her hands together. "Oh yes! And when you're done, I can make hot chocolate for you and Ichi-nii-san! You're bound to have a hard day tomorrow – a nice hot chocolate before bed should make sure you both sleep well."

It was unspoken, but both Rukia and Ichigo knew that what was being insinuated by both his youngest sister and his somewhat slightly insane father was that she could spend the night in Ichigo's room – which in reality would probably be his closet. They had already discussed the fact that not only did she miss sleeping there, but he missed having her there.

A faint blush of embarrassment flushed her cheeks. Amber orbs engulfed her purple ones, almost pleading for her to stay.

"If that would be okay with you all, then that would be wonderful. You're right; I do need to catch up on the schoolwork I've missed." It was hard for her to say no to eyes like that. It was even harder to miss the smile that lit up Ichigo's face. Karin snorted as she got up from her seat.

"I'm going to bed; I have football practice first thing. Night, Yuzu, Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee, Otou-san."

Everyone in the room bade the tomboy twin goodnight. Apparently, Karin retiring to her bed early was nothing unusual, Rukia assumed. Yuzu had disappeared from the room, stating she needed to shower, leaving Rukia with the two Kurosaki males.

The dark haired shinigami and the orange haired former daiko stood up and made their way towards the door, and at that moment, Isshin jumped on them, clasping them both in a giant hug – one hand around the shoulders of each of the two.

"Oyaji, what the hell – "

"Ichigo. Rukia-chan."

"Huh?" Ichigo and Rukia said unison, as they turned to the suddenly serious man. A vain popped on Ichigo's head. _Has Oyaji gone bipolar? _

"Daddy approves of you sharing the same bed! How else are you going to make – "

Rukia sweat dropped. Ichigo dealt his father a swift punch with a sigh. "I can't believe I though he was actually going to say something mildly intelligent. Let's go, Rukia."

"Ah." Rukia nodded, as Ichigo's hand wrapped around her wrist and almost dragged her up the stairs to his room, where he released his hold on her. At some point, he'd managed to pick up his school bag on his way up, when, Rukia didn't know. She did know that his hand was warm though.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, as he dropped onto his desk chair.

"Sorry, Rukia. I just needed to get away from that crazy old man."

A half-smile crossed her elegant face as she went and sat on his bed. Ichigo dug his schoolbooks from his bag, and spread them in front of the petite girl on his bed.

"So, where are you sleeping tonight, Midget?" he asked, playfully poking her in the stomach.

"Baka! I'll sneak out the window when we're done." She retorted, leaning over to pull on his orange locks.

That crestfallen look appeared on Ichigo face again. "You weren't ever going to stay the night, were you?" All playfulness in his voice was gone, replaced with a sad, disappointed tone that played havoc with Rukia's heartstrings. She would do all in her power to minimalise the amount of times she had to hear that tone in his voice, and see that look in his eyes. Her hand dropped from his hair.

"You want me to stay?" Her eyes searched his soul through the windows that were his eyes.

"You know I do. And I know you miss my closet. Please?" He knew she was looking for something within his eyes, and he all too happily granted her access. The only one he'd ever granted access to since the death of his mother. The only one he trusted with something like this. After all, he'd taken part of her soul within his, it was right she could see into his own soul. It was an unspoken bond between the two of them that never seemed to go away, even during the long period of time they'd been apart.

Rukia felt herself melt into his intense gaze. "I'll stay, but don't you dare complain if I wake you up when I have to go out to deal with the hollows." An argumentative tone coloured her voice, but both knew it was feigned.

"Deal." A soft, yet wide smile returned to Ichigo's face. Again, Rukia was blown away by how amazing his smile was.

"Right, let's hit the books, shall we?"

"Ah." With that Ichigo climbed onto the bed next to her, and once both were lying on their stomachs comfortably, the pair worked hard on catching Rukia up on the work she missed.

After working solidly for almost 2 and half hours, a soft knock on the door called the attention of Ichigo and Rukia.

"Come in." The former shinigami daiko called.

"Ichi-nii-san, Rukia-nee-san, I've brought you some hot chocolate, like a promised."

The pair got up from the bed and went over to the girl stood in the doorway.

"Arigato, Yuzu." Ichigo took the tray of drinks from his sister.

"Thank you, Yuzu-chan."

"You're welcome. Rukia-nee-san, here are some pyjamas that should fit you." Yuzu smiled, as she handed Rukia the aforementioned clothing and pulled the door shut behind her.

Ichigo set the tray upon his desk. He gave Rukia her hot chocolate, and took his own, before sitting next to her on the edge of his bed.

"Wow! Yuzu-chan even put Chappy in my hot chocolate!" Rukia squealed, setting the pyjamas on the back of Ichigo's chair.

Ichigo groaned. _That damned rabbit! What is with their obsession with it? _"That, midget, is a marshmallow." He picked a marshmallow out each of their cups, and proceeded to eat one of them. "Here, try it." He dangled the marshmallow in front of her mouth, which she opened obligingly. He popped the Chappy shaped mallow in her mouth.

He watched as her purple eyes lit up. "Ichigo, it's delicious!"

_He's always showing me new things. This Chappy marshmallow is wonderful! I wonder what else I can get Berry to show me while I'm here? He always shows me the most amazing things!_

Her eyes narrowed as she watched Ichigo fish the mallows from his cup and proceed to enjoy them, before she could take them from him. She copied his action, and soon, all the mallows were gone, leaving just the hot chocolate. Ichigo picked up his cup, indicating for a certain short shinigami to do the same. She did.

"To best friends."

"To best friends." Rukia agreed as they both took a sip of the hot chocolate.

All too soon, in Ichigo's opinion, the hot chocolate was empty. They placed their empty mugs on the tray.

"I'm going to take this downstairs. You can get changed while I'm gone. I'll knock when I get back." Ichigo said.

"Okay." Rukia smiled slightly at his consideration for her.

Ichigo went downstairs, carrying the tray as silently as he could. All the lights were off, which means both Yuzu and Oyaji had gone to bed. He quickly washed up the cups, and placed them on the draining board to dry.

He went back upstairs and knocked on his door.

"Come in, Berry." Rukia's voice called softly.

He swung the door open to see the midget sat upon his bed in a set of yellow pyjamas that resembled the pair she'd pilfered from Yuzu during her first stay here. Wrapped around her was the cloak, shielding her reiatsu from others.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey. You're not ready for bed?"

"Of course not. My pyjamas are up here, remember?"

"Oh."

"Can you give me some time to change, midget?"

"What?"

"I said I need to change. I don't think you'd appreciate it if I just started changing right here in front of you, so either get out, or in your closet."

"What? Oh, right." Rukia blushed a little, and quickly dived in the closet, and slid the door shut before the Strawberry could see the pink on her face. _I'm not imagining that! I'm not. Ichigo's body is just, well it's Ichigo. My best friend – why would I want to see that fool getting undressed?_

Ichigo sighed as he quickly changed. _What's gotten into her lately?_

"You can come out now, midget."

The door slid open.

Ichigo was wearing just his pyjama bottoms.

"Aren't you wearing a top?" Rukia asked accusingly, not moving from her space in the closet.

"No. It's too hot at night in this room. Besides, it's not like you've not seen my chest before." Ichigo shrugged. Rukia took a deep breath. _It's no big deal. It's just Ichigo._

She clamoured out from the closet and sat next to daiko on the bed.

"You okay, Rukia?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you're just acting a bit weird, is all. Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little. I'm scared too."

"When does the Kuchiki princess ever get scared?"

"When people will blame me for making you depressed." She hung her head.

His eyes glazed over with a deep concern for the death goddess sat beside him. She was allowing him to see a weakness in her; something so rare, he treasured it. It meant she truly trusted him.

"You didn't make me depressed." He wrapped his arm around her small form, and pulled her closer to him. He was slightly surprised to find she didn't object to this physical contact, knowing she was very much like him – he had his personal bubble, and he loathed when people breached it without permission. _She's let me in, _he thought happily.

"But, you didn't have your powers, I never visited – "

"No, I didn't, and don't have my powers. I thought I'd lost you, and I couldn't come and get you like before. I thought they'd executed you. That's why I was depressed. I was depressed because I sacrificed everything that made me happy – I thought I'd lost my powers and because of that, you. It was my own fault. You told me why you couldn't visit. I understand. But you're back now. I'm so glad about that. You're making the rain stop again. Thank you."

Rukia trembled as she felt the tears start to fall. She bit her lip, but a small sob still escaped.

"Rukia…" Ichigo's voice trailed, as he pulled the small girl onto his lap and held her. She buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm…I'm s-sorry, Ichi…go," Rukia managed to say between sobs.

"Shh, Rukia, it's okay. We're together now. I got my best friend back. You've got me back. I won't let them separate us again, okay."

She nodded as he buried his face in her raven black locks. _Her hair is so beautiful and soft. _He pressed a soft kiss to her hair, before he took stock of what he was doing. Once he realised what he had done, he realised he felt no remorse. He rubbed her back in a relaxing manner.

He didn't see the fierce blush that pricked Rukia's cheeks because of his actions. _Silly baka, I never knew he could be like this._

For hours, it seemed, they sat like that – Ichigo soothing Rukia's fears, Rukia trying to stabilise her emotions. Soon enough, Rukia's sobs quietened.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked. He got no reply. _Stupid midget, did you fall asleep? _He pulled her form from his, and noticed that she had indeed drifted off. He carried her over to her closet and laid her down gently. He slid the door shut, turned off his light and climbed into bed.

_Tomorrow should be interesting, _was his last thought before he succumbed to sleep.

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers:**

**09ice**

**A person who reviewed completely anonymously – not even a name! But thanks anyway!**

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**

**Aprilup**

**Bankai Guy**

**DBZFTW**

**Eradonna**

**Hiddenigma**

**hinataellis**

**hitsugayalove**

**hitsugayatoshirou1220**

**Iceflame55**

**Imou**

**Kamsz**

**LeyCoo**

**LittleRuu**

**maxslayer10**

**minimechan**

**Omili**

**Poofa**

**sammey**

**SilverStella**

**theaCoi**

**thegurlwhowrites7865**

**Thunder Claw03**

**Topaz Skye**

**Umbra8191**

**vampiress0012**

**wish I was a scorpio**

**xwhitemoonx**

**Again, thank you all for reviewing! And I apologise if I incorrectly wrote your name here.**


	9. The Revelation Of A Shinigami

**Here's update number nine! Yayyy! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter – I got about 17 reviews for that one chapter alone. Thanks for everyone's kind wishes about my Grandad, I really appreciate it. **

**Anyway, my last A/N was far too long, so I'll keep this short.**

**So, Rukia is revealed to the group in this chapter…**

**Please review!**

"It is odd." Ishida agreed. "Kurosaki is usually here by now."

"Hm." The Mexican giant agreed.

"What if Kurosaki-kun is sick? We should go check on him!" announced Inoue, turning around. She stopped when she felt a firm hand upon her shoulder.

"Inoue-san, Kurosaki was out of sorts yesterday. Perhaps, we should wait. The Kurosaki from the war is still in there, only time will tell if we ever see that side of him again. Come, he may already be at school."

The eyes of the Quincy met with those of the auburn haired girl. She nodded. "Yes, you're right, Ishida-kun."

The giant and Quincy exchanged a concerned glance as they proceeded towards the school. Yes, the Quincy had put on a optimistic demeanour for the happy-go-lucky girl, but truthfully, he was also worried about the former daiko, but he felt he would get answers to his questions soon. After all, Kurosaki Ichigo was never one to disappear without reason.

The group walked to school in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, per se, but the air was full of a deep anxiousness for their friend.

"Orihime, you okay?" The voice of her best friend pulled her from her deep thought. Inoue looked up; they had already reached the school gate, where three people were waiting for them.

"Oh, Tatsuki-chan. Yes, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good." She peered around the group, and her eyebrows pulled forward into a frown. "Where's – "

"Where's Ichigo? Did Ichigo leave me? My best friend has left me!" a desolate voice wailed.

"He probably left because you're like this, Asano-san."

Mizuiro's words only caused more fake tears to roll down his friend's face. "Why do you call me Asano-san? Are we not friends?"

A vein popped on Tatsuki's forehead. "Shut up, Keigo!" She punched him in jaw. "But he's right – where is Ichigo?"

It was the Quincy archer who fielded Tatsuki's question. "He didn't meet us today. We waited for as long as possible, but he didn't show up. It's possible he is just running late. I'm sure he'll be here."

The group nodded at Ishida's words, although they were all thinking the same thing – _Kurosaki Ichigo has never been late for anything since the war. _The amount of people worried for his wellbeing doubled.

The group walked slowly up to their classroom – even Keigo didn't utter a word. However as the group walked through the door the room, they all stopped in shock. Kurosaki Ichigo was in class.

Early.

With someone they didn't know; nor could they identify.

He was smiling.

"Kurosaki?" The sewing fanatic was the first to collect his thoughts and form something coherent.

"Ishida." Ichigo turned around, and acknowledged the Quincy, but did nothing to encourage further conversation. He turned back to the mysterious figure cloaked in black. The group started towards him and his conversation mate, but at that precise moment, their sensei entered the room and directed them to their seats.

"Class, before you ask any unnecessary questions, yes, we have a new student. No, the new student is not of importance to our lesson. So let's begin."

Each of Ichigo's friends kept sneaking glances at the new student. Ochi-sensei had not identified them, given them a gender or a name. Each of them frowned slightly. So why was Ichigo talking to the newest addition to the class? Did he know who it was? If so, why? What made him so happy about talking to this person? Why didn't Ochi-sensei introduce them to the class like she usually would? Something didn't add up.

Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Chad, Ishida, Inoue and Keigo struggled to follow the lesson's content as they pondered the new situation. The new person wore a black cloak, that obscured their face, and figure. It was impossible to tell anything about them. Perhaps, they could corner Ichigo at break, or even this enigmatic being.

A pen dropped. The new person had dropped their pen to the floor. As they bent to pick it up, Ichigo raised his hand.

"Ochi-sensei, may I be excused?"

The teacher looked at him with penetrative eyes. Kurosaki was asking to be excused for the first time in a very long time.

"Of course, Kurosaki. Take your friend with you; I am sure they need to know where they can find the conveniences of the school." Ochi-sensei didn't know why, but the new student had a great effect on Kurosaki – all positive. She had a feeling if he was to be excused, then they both required to be excused.

"Hai, Ochi-sensei." Both Ichigo and the new student got up from their seats and walked calmly to the door. _A little too calmly, what's going on? _Ishida mused. Seconds after Ichigo and his new friend exited the classroom, six figures became ridged in their seats.

The unmistakable scream of a hollow rung in their ears.

Ochi-sensei watched the group with interest. Interpreting their actions, she knew what was coming, even if she did not know or understand the reasons.

"Inoue, Ishida, Yasutora. Come to the front of the class please. The rest of you, please work through questions fifty through seventy in your exercise books."

The three got up, all itching to run after Ichigo. _How did he know? Can he sense them again? Can he fight?_

_What about his friend? What do they know of hollows and the afterlife?_

Ochi-sensei handed Inoue a stack of paper. "Please take these to be photocopied."

"H-Hai, sensei." The girl stuttered. As the three walked out of the class, Inoue saw that their sensei had left a note on the top of the pile.

_Go after Kurosaki. I don't why or what's going on, but I know you need to. This is a pile of blank paper – the only way I could excuse you._

"She's not as unobservant as I thought," Ishida pondered aloud.

"Let's go." Said Chad.

Inoue dropped the paper on the floor and the three of them tore off in the direction of the hollow.

When they got there, they took in the scene before them. Ichigo was standing to the side, still in his body, holding something concealed from their view tightly in his arms, protectively. He seemed nonplussed, but clearly aware of the situation. The dark figure that had been fighting hollows all week was just striking the hollow in the head as the three had arrived, breathless from running. The hollow had been defeated by the figure, who was now approached Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun! Watch – " Inoue's warning stopped as she watched the scene unfold before her. _Not only is the figure approaching him, he's holding their body!_ She realised as the person became one with what Ichigo was holding. His amber eyes briefly looked up at the group; there was meaning within them.

"Ichigo, are you sure this is okay?" Rukia asked, knowing the group was too far to hear their conversation.

"It's fine. Stop worrying." His arms were still wrapped tightly around her. She'd never admit, but she liked it. He never tell that he'd never felt so happy in his life, having his best friend safe here with him.

"Are they coming over?" There was more than a trace of concern in her voice. Ichigo buried his nose under the cloak and into her hair. After last night, he learned he quite liked the scent of her hair, it's soft and silky texture and the way it reassured him that she was there, with him.

He whispered to her. "It looks like they are discussing their options at this point."

Rukia nodded into his chest. "Ishida, ever the strategist."

"Ah. They are probably trying to work out who you are, and how I knew to leave the classroom before they did."

"It must feel good, getting one up on them."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah. Oh, don't they look cautious!" He supressed a laugh, and Rukia knew that he wanted to laugh loud and proud.

"Scowl, Berry. Don't forget to scowl."

"Hn. Just go along with whatever I say, okay, Midget?" She wanted to kick him in the shin for his insult, but it was said with affection, not irritation.

"Kurosaki?" Ishida's voice was cautious. They were stood a good distance away, but still close enough to not need to shout. Ichigo's eyes flitted up to them, a scowl on his face and a snarl almost on his lips. Inoue wanted to shrink away. _He's almost as frightening as when he had his hollow mask on._

"Yeah?" he didn't look up.

"Who…is that?" the words of the archer were careful.

"This – "he fought a snigger – something not missed by his best friend – "is my friend."

"Ichigo." Chad spoke lowly and with meaning. "That person has been identified as a potential threat. We don't know why they have been disposing of the hollows, nor can we identify any reiatsu."

"Chill guys. I know what I'm doing." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Go back to class."

"Kurosaki-kun, this is important! Ishida-kun has been really worried, we…we all have, even Urahara-san – "

After an almost silent whisper of an apology to her best friend, Rukia released the cackle of laughter she'd been supressing. She pulled away from his tight grasp and she laughed heartily, a sound that brought pleasure to Ichigo's ears, as he too collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, Ichi…go…that… that was just… too… funny!" The cloak still shrouded her petite figure; Rukia knew the others hadn't quite figured it out yet.

His response was only to laugh harder and pull her form back to his. Tears of merriment formed in his eyes.

"You ruined…the…the…plan…midget!" He wasn't angry with her though. It had been hard to act serious this whole time. The blank faces of Ishida, Chad and Inoue just made him laugh harder.

_Midget? He only called… _"Kuchiki-san?" Chad enquired.

"They still don't know it's you!" Ichigo's laugh still rung strong and Rukia was almost on the ground, bent double holding her side. With one quick tug, he pulled the reiatsu suppression cloak off of the petite form that was Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue's voice sounded shocked, which only succeeded in making the pair laugh harder.

"I can't…can't breathe!" Rukia said, as tears rolled down her face.

"Kurosaki! Kuchiki-san! That wasn't funny! We were really concerned!" Ishida's chiding voice just made everything funnier to the cackling pair. If he said anything else, they didn't hear it.

"Ishida," Chad spoke quietly. "They've both needed this. Can't you see, neither of them have laughed like this is in a long time – you can tell that Kuchiki-san missed Ichigo as much as he missed her. Let's leave them be. We can question them later, when they have calmed down. They are both happy to be back together; that much is obvious. No harm came of Kuchiki-san defeating the hollows. We should go."

Ishida nodded. "You're right. Only last week he admitted to me he missed her. For what they went through, they deserve this. Let's head back to class."

His eyes fell onto those of the girl at his side. He could see the mixed emotions within them. She looked both happy for Kurosaki, yet desperately hopeless. He knew of her feelings for the orange haired boy, and understood how difficult it must be for her to see the scene before them. _Kurosaki had been hugging Kuchiki-san pretty damn close; it must be difficult for Inoue-san. Sorry, Inoue-san. You were never meant to be in his heart. From the moment they met, Kuchiki was that girl. I wonder if they realise that yet? _

"Yes, let go." Her voice was desolate. The Quincy pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, and placed a hand on the shoulder of the troubled beauty. The three of them returned to school, leaving Ichigo and Rukia to recover from their laughing fit. As they walked into the room, three more figures allowed themselves to relax, knowing that somehow Ichigo was fine, no matter who the cloaked person had been – they wouldn't have returned had they not been.

"Ochi-sensei," Ishida said, with formality. "The papers are being photocopied as we speak. Kurosaki asked if I would inform you that he and the new student have been called to a family emergency and may not be returning to class today, although they endeavour not to miss too much of your lessons."

"Arigato, Ishida-san." The teacher resumed the lesson.

After the departure of Inoue, Ishida and Chad, Ichigo and Rukia had, slowly, regained composure.

"That went brilliantly!"

"I know and it's all thanks to you, the best friend a man could have!" Ichigo grinned at her.

"Thanks, but you played an important part too. Do we have to go back to school?" The shorter of the two asked.

"Nah, not yet. Let's go back after lunch – the others will only worry if we don't go back at all."

"Ah, that's true." Rukia nodded.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure."

"How about we hit the shopping centre? We could grab a milkshake before we head back, and share my bento." Yuzu had wanted to make Rukia her own bento; but she had refused the young girl, telling her she would just share Ichigo's. When she protested, Ichigo had intervened, telling his sister that Rukia always used to share his bento at lunch, and just to make his bento bigger. Yuzu fell silent and did as her brother and Rukia had requested.

"That sounds good." The pair walked towards the Karakura shopping centre. Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets.

As the automatic doors slid open and granted them access, something caught Rukia's eye.

"Ichigo! Take me to that store!"

"What store?" he asked, as his partner bounced up and down with excitement. He took his hands out of his pockets and scratched the back of his head.

"That one!" Her purple eyes shone as she pointed at the store she intended to visit. When Ichigo's eyes fell upon the store Rukia was pointing at, he sighed.

"Okay fine. But I'm not buying you anything."

"Yay! Chappy! Chappy!" Rukia cheered, as her lithe fingers wrapped around the wrist of Ichigo's right arm and pulled him along behind her.

"Oi, Rukia. Calm down! That damned bunny isn't going anywhere!"

Her excitement grew tenfold as they entered the store filled with merchandise of the shinigami's favourite bunny.

"Ichigo, look, look! There's a Chappy watch, a giant Chappy plushie and even Chappy pens!"

"Well enjoy them while you're here, because I'm not – no, those puppy dog eyes won't work Rukia."

"But, but – "

"I said I wasn't buying you anything."

Rukia's eyes lost hope and happiness left her face. _It hurts like hell to see her so sad._

"Fine, Rukia. But I'm picking so you don't buy something entirely pointless."

"Yay! Chappy!"

"Now go stand outside, I'll surprise you." The petite girl's face scowled slightly, but she did as she was asked.

The shop assistant had watched the interaction between the two with great interest.

"Hey," Ichigo called her over.

"Can I help you sir? Would you like to purchase something for you lovely girlfriend there?"

He didn't have the heart to correct the girl. Besides, he didn't find the idea offensive, for some weird reason.

"I'd like to buy her a gift." He then continued to outline exactly what it was he wanted to buy for Rukia.

Moments later, he exited the store, bag in hand.

"Gimme, gimme! " Rukia grinned manically. "I want Chappy."

"I know you do, Midget. I promise you can have it, but when we get home, if you're nice to me." His grin told her he was hiding something. _But I really want Chappy!_

"Okay, Kurosaki-kun!" she replied in her sickly sweet voice. "Can we get some milkshake now?"

"Sure, let's go."

After enjoying a milkshake each (bought by a certain Kurosaki), Rukia enjoying a strawberry flavoured one, and Ichigo, a chocolate flavoured one, they found a bench where they sat and shared his bento.

The former shinigami daiko opened the box to see only one pair of chopsticks. He shrugged. He only ever had one pair before when Rukia shared his food.

"I want the juice box."

"Damn Rukia, you want so much. I can't give you everything you want you know. Besides, I thought Byakuya gave you money for the time you're here?" He grumbled, as he stabbed the juice box and handed it to the raven haired being next to him.

"Yeah, he is. But it's not the same, if I don't share with you." She slurped at the juice through the straw.

"I know what you mean. That why I want you back in the closet."

"But I have a house. I don't want to be an inconvenience to you and your family."

"Yet, you'll happily share my bento, juice box and make me spend money on Chappy rubbish?"

"Chappy is not rubbish!" Rukia said indignantly as she both stamped on his foot and handed him the juice box.

"Yeah, yeah. So you're sleeping in the closet tonight?" A smirk formed on his face; Rukia eyed him suspiciously.

"No, I already overstayed my welcome by sleeping there last night." He frowned at her words.

"Midget. You. Are. Always. Welcome. In. My. House." He poked her between the eyes with his forefinger.

"Maybe, but only– "

"My sisters and Oyaji love you being there too."

"How can you – "

"I just know. Besides," Ichigo's face morphed into a triumphant smile, "If you want your present, you'll sleep no other place than the closet in my room the whole time you're here."

_Damn, I never meant to call it a present. Well, that's what it is, but – _

"It's a gift? I thought you bought it because I told you to?" Rukia's feminine voice held surprise.

"Yeah, I guess so. I wanted to thank you for everything, and – "his voice dropped to a low whisper – "for coming back to me."

"Thank you, Ichigo. I guess it's a deal then. I'll stay in your closet, baka."

Ichigo's sunny smile returned. Every time he smiled like that, her breath caught in her throat.

They quietly ate the bento between them, and began to walk back to school.


	10. Thoughts

**Today, I am off work ill. I started this three days ago, and never got around to finishing it. Today in between throwing up and struggling to breathe, I got this finished. Work sucks – not working sucks even more because then I will have no money. Being ill sucks the most, but today has been a productive day, and not just because I got this finished.**

**Anyway, here we see the thoughts of our favourite characters about the whole Rukia thing – Including Rukia and Ichigo's take on each other. (I will finish this paragraph at the end of the chapter).**

**Incidentally, this chapter is a bit longer than the rest. I usually aim for round the 3k words mark per chapter, not including the A/N. This one is nearly 4k. Yay!**

**Anyway, I have currently got 89 reviews on this story – incredible! Thanks to everyone who has so kindly reviewed!**

**I would really love to hit 100 reviews before I upload the next chapter – that would be awesome, so pretty please?**

**Again, I thank everyone who has offered advice and consolation for my late granddad. It has touched my heart, and I hold your words dear. Thank you all so much.**

**Now onto the chapter – please review and enjoy!**

The lesson was dragging on. Ishida Uryuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose for the umpteenth time since he had returned with his nakama, not even thirty minutes ago. _What I really wanted to do was confront Kurosaki and Kuchiki with regards to this…this prank. So immature, and childish. What if it had all gone wrong? What if we had inadvertently cut her down whilst we believed her to be our enemy?_ He shook his head.

He wondered where there were. He had already come to the conclusion that whatever that cloak Rukia had been outfitted in helped eradicate and trace of her reiatsu, thus, she must have put it back on, since her could no longer detect her whereabouts and with Ichigo's lack of reiatsu, it was impossible to trace him either.

_Kurosaki must be over the moon. In fact, it is as Sado-san said; they truly are happy together. Even Inoue…_ he sighed. He felt bad for the caller of the six flowers.

Break had passed before they had returned, and even the lunch break was at its end, as they'd walked through the gates. The trio had to run to class, and even then, there were a few minutes late. In a way, the last Quincy was glad for this. It meant he could avoid questions from his classmates regarding Ichigo and Rukia. He had, of course, given Ochi-sensei an excuse on the behalf of the short shinigami and the former daiko. Now he was sat in his seat, listening to his teacher drone on about something he truly couldn't care less about.

Thinking about it, his classmates, particularly those counted in the circle of their nakama, didn't even know of Rukia's true identity yet. He decided not to tell them; deciding it was down to the pair of them to reveal her presence. He rubbed his forehead as he realised he'd missed possibly the most vital clue Kurosaki had given him; the fact that he had been so overwhelmingly happy when talking to her this morning.

_Kurosaki hasn't looked so happy for a long, long time. Kuchiki-san is good for him._

His mind wandered back to something he thought about briefly earlier. He, along with Chad and Inoue had seen the way Ichigo had been holding Rukia. _Prank or not, the fierceness in his eyes that dared me to hurt her was real. He would have tried to seriously injure me if I'd even thought about approaching her with malicious intent, powers or no powers. I wonder if he understands why. Judging by how long she had been defeating the hollows, she can't have been her much more than a week; judging by the way Kurosaki has been acting, he hasn't known she's been here for very long, and they're already stuck together like glue. He holds her like he doesn't want to let go, and she doesn't want him to. They are both private people, yet they are comfortable in each other's space. Both of them are very particular with those they let into their personal area. I wonder if they know what it means._

_Kuchiki-san gave Kurosaki a purpose. She made him a shinigami by giving him her powers to protect his family. When she was on death row, she made him form a resolve so strong he took on the entirety of the soul society, after gaining shinigami powers of his own. Sorry Inoue-san, but you only gave him something to do, really. He went to Hueco Mundo for you out of duty to you as his nakama. He went to Soul Society for Kuchiki-san because he wanted to. Nothing was in his or even our favour then. When we came to rescue you, Soul Society backed us up...well, eventually. He didn't sacrifice his powers for Inoue-san; he did it out of his foolish need to protect others over himself. Again, it was his duty. For Kuchiki-san, what he did for her, and even what she did for him in return, was the powers of some higher force._

_The Black Sun and the White Moon some call them. Now, it's clear why. They orbit around each other._

Ishida's musings were interrupted when the door to the classroom opened. The orange hair could only belong to one student. Ichigo walked into the classroom with a strong, confident walk and spoke quietly to the sensei.

Ochi-sensei got up and followed the former zanpukuto wielder out of the room.

"Ochi-sensei, we apologise for leaving and not returning for a long period of time." Rukia spoke in her schoolgirl voice. Unseen by the teacher, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, Kuchiki-san. Ishida-san informed me that the two of you had a family emergency to attend to. Are you okay to proceed with today's lessons?"

Amber eyes briefly met those with a purple-blue hue. _Thank you, Ishida._

"Hai sensei! The situation did not turn out to be too serious and I appreciate your understanding. However, I realise I have been terribly rude to my classmates. After this incident with my family, I feel I should be braver and not fear my fellow students."

Ochi-sensei smiled. "Would you like me to introduce me to the class? Properly?"

Uncertain eyes of a shinigami searched out those of her best friend. He saw the slight apprehension in them. Apparently, so did the eagle-eyed teacher. Since some of her students had begun leaving lessons for reasons unknown, she'd began watching them keenly, learning more about them that she ever thought she would.

"Would you like Kurosaki to stand with you when I introduce you, Kuchiki-san? You seem nervous." Her voice was kind and warm.

A false blush appeared on the cheeks of the Kuchiki heir. "If it's of no inconvenience to you, Ochi-sensei, I would be glad to take you up on that offer." A tone of worry that Ichigo wasn't sure was as false as Rukia wanted him to believe was evident in her deep feminine voice.

"Okay." The educator smiled and turned around and walked into her classroom. With her absence from the room, Ochi-sensei had expected the room to fall into irreparable chaos. She was stunned to find the class sitting in expectant silence. She cleared her throat.

"Class, circumstances have changed. I would now like to formally introduce the newest addition to our class."

Kurosaki Ichigo was the first to walk into the class, followed by a smaller figure who was clinging to his shirt just above where it was tucked messily into his trousers. Ichigo stopped next to his instructor, and the smaller figure stood just behind him.

_She must be really shy, _Ochi-sensei thought. _And the two of them must be close – Kurosaki doesn't like having his space invaded. _She was intrigued by the relationship of the two beside her.

"Class, this is Kuchiki Rukia and she – "

"Kuchiki-san? It's you, Kuchiki-san! My princess, you have returned to me, you've come –" Sobs came from the same source as the wailing – Ichigo had quickly closed the gap between him and Keigo, and kicked him in the face.

_Yare, yare, Kurosaki-kun, you are marking your territory, aren't you? Wait, how does Asano know – _

Ochi-sensei's thought were cut off when Arisawa Tatsuki stood. "What is she doing back here?" she asked, in an accusatory tone.

Ichigo quickly returned to the front of the room and positioned himself in front of his petite best friend almost possessively.

_Seems like many of Kurosaki-kun's friends know this girl too. _Her brown eyes studied the faces of the others Kurosaki Ichigo associated with. She found recognition in the eyes of every one of his group of friends.

_So, Kuchiki-san knows many people in this class. So why would she be so shy, so worried about being introduced to them? What happened?_

Ichigo's voice was almost a growl. "She's here because she's here. Any more questions?"

Even his friends shrank back from the death glare in his amber eyes. Tatsuki sat down rather abruptly, shaking her head to say that no, she had nothing more to ask.

Rukia tugged on his shirt, calling for his attention. His eyes moved to hers, connecting once more.

The eyes of Kuchiki Rukia were full of an apology, and a slight thank you. His eyes softened in return, telling her she was welcome. The smile she gave him in response was slight, but genuine.

"Go to your seats, Kurosaki, Kuchiki." The high school teacher directed them. The arrival of one girl was causing quite a drama. _This might be better than my soaps!_

After a couple of attempts, the teacher finally managed to get her class to settle down, and she resumed the lesson. She didn't miss the glances Kuchiki was getting though.

Inoue felt she might as well be in a black hole. She wanted to be the one to cheer Kurosaki up, to be his pillar of strength. But he wouldn't let her in, not like he did with the youngest Kuchiki. _Kuchiki-san just came back and he's happy again. _Her thoughts weren't malevolent, just full of a deep sadness for herself. After observing the way he held Kuchiki, Inoue realised she had been very wrong, all those months ago. _It's not Ishida who loves Kuchiki-san, its Kurosaki-kun! _ Inoue felt sadness, but she knew, deep down, that she was never going to be that special girl for Ichigo. She didn't hate Rukia for it either; she knew the girl, knew that her intentions were pure and honest. _Kuchiki-san is not a mean girl. She's not trying to hurt me. I want Kurosaki-kun to be happy. I can be happy if he is happy, even if he doesn't find that happiness with me. After all, Kuchiki-san's incredible, and I'm still, just a bit jealous._

Chad had watched the scene unfold with a quiet interest. _Alone, just the two of them, they laughed. Sure, they insulted each other, but they always have done. Here, in front of people is where they don't do so well. They have to act. They both fiercely protect their reputations, and that of each other. _Still, he couldn't help but wonder why the wielder of the ice type zanpukuto seemed so nervous in front of their class. _That wasn't an act, she was genuinely worried. _Chad could tell by the way his brother-in-arms had defended her. He knew that Ishida could see the obvious affection the two held for each other, but wondered how Inoue would react.

Tatsuki was silently fuming. She had been filled in on all the details since the war, and if things were how she was told they were, then this girl, this _shinigami_ was the one who caused all the problems for Ichigo in the first place. She was the one who made him a shinigami initially. If she had never done that, then maybe her oldest friend and her best friend would have got together and had a peaceful, normal life. _What is _she_ doing here? Ichigo _will_ tell me._

Mizuiro thought little of the situation. Sure, it had interested him, but his latest girlfriend had just text him regarding dinner plans for the evening – a far more interesting topic for the playboy.

Keigo's mind was empty of all thoughts, other than those of the Kuchiki princess. He was going to find out just how close Ichigo and Rukia were. _If I ask enough, she'll be my girlfriend eventually. Kuchiki-san is too nice to keep turning me down! _He thought happily to himself, whilst staring off into space, imagining her on his arm. _She's very pretty._

The lesson ended too quickly for the two at the centre of the class' attention, and not quickly enough for everyone else. Ichigo knew that at least six people wanted to jump him and Rukia and fire off questions, and he wanted to avoid that. Mere minutes ago, he had written her a note.

_Midget, _

_They're going to want to ask questions the minute the bell rings. I don't want to answer them, but if you do, I will stay with you. _

_- Ichigo_

The raven-haired girl had unfolded the message, and smiled as she read it. She quickly scribbled back a reply and passed it back to him.

_Berry,_

_I'd rather not. How do we escape?_

_- Rukia_

Ichigo read the note quickly. _Good, she still hates questions as much as I do. _He penned his response.

_Rukia,_

_We run. _

_- Ichigo_

He got a brief nod in response, and the girl pocketed the message. Carefully, and quietly, the pair began to pack away their belongings in a bid to leave the very second the bell rung.

The bell rung out just moments later. Before the sensei could address the class, the pair had manoeuvred around the desks and were out of the door. Rukia began to slow as they exited the school gates.

"Don't slow down, Rukia. You know what Keigo's like!"

_Aw, crap. _Rukia sped up. By the time they had arrived in the street where they lived, the pair were feeling relaxed again. The run had been by no means short, but they were two fit individuals – the run was nothing.

Rukia made to go to her house, when Ichigo stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, placing a hand on head.

"Home." She responded, while removing a certain Kurosaki's hand from atop her head.

"I thought you were staying at mine tonight? Don't you want Chappy?" He pointed at his school bag where he'd concealed the bag holding the item.

"Yeah, I am and of course I want Chappy! But I am going to my house first."

"Wait, what? Why?"

Keigo's wails could be heard in the streets not far from them.

"Because, _Kurosaki-kun_," Rukia said in her saccharine voice, "Asano Keigo does not know where I live."

Realisation dawned on the former ryoka's face as Rukia unlocked her front door. "Shit! Hurry up and let us in!"

Just then, the key in the lock clicked, and the two best friends scrambled through the door, and slammed it shut behind them.

"Phew!" Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. The pair leant against the thick wooden door. Ichigo slid down to the floor, and after a femtosecond of deliberation, the Kuchiki joined her partner. Four legs were outstretched on the mat.

"I have a question."

One orange eyebrow was raised.

"Ichigo, why do you keep saying you thought I'd been executed? That plan was halted the minute the Soul Society discovered what Aizen had been planning. Even before then, I had people of a captain class defending my case. Why would I be executed?"

Ichigo hung his head. He really didn't want to get into this with her. After her explanation, he'd fully understood. It didn't mean she'd understand why he'd think what he did.

She flicked his ear to get his attention. "Baka, answer the question."

He looked up at her, his eyes full of anxiousness and concern, before they fell back to the carpet.

_Ah. _She understood. _Whatever this is about, he doesn't want me to hear it. He is worried about my reaction. Fool._

"Ichigo," her voice was considerably softer now. "Please, tell me. I promise I won't get mad."

He looked up at her, letting their gazes connect this time. Still, he didn't speak.

"Come on, Berry. You can tell me. And don't worry about how I'll react – don't you remember the terms?" His eyes squinted, trying to work out what she was referring to. "If I'm not nice to you, I won't get my Chappy present – so I'll be nice." Her playful voice and genuine gaze won through. Ichigo spoke.

"Rukia, you won't like it, nor is it relevant anymore. You're safe."

"I know that, stupid. Why did you think I wouldn't be?" She punched him in the jaw playfully, before donning a serious demeanour. "Tell me, Ichigo."

"Fine." He could see she wouldn't let this go. "I thought that you'd visit me, but you never did. I always hoped I was special to you, that you cared for me as a friend at least, even though you were the best of my nakama, and didn't know if you felt the same way. But you didn't visit – and I know why now – but at the time, I didn't believe you wouldn't visit, even if they said you couldn't. I believed you'd find a way around any injunction they might have set upon you. But, you never did. But I couldn't believe that you didn't care about me, nor could I believe you would have visited the Living World without a gigai. In my fucked up brain, the only logical conclusion was that they did away with you."

"Ichigo – "

"Let me finish. It was selfish of me to think like that, and I knew you weren't really dead. But when I was really down, it was easier to pretend that was the case. I've never been a man good at dealing with emotions. I'd just fight and fight and fight and ignore everything. But when I could no longer fight, I could no longer ignore the emotions like before. They consumed me. Dealing with my hollow was easier than dealing with this. I'm – "

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"I said, don't apologise. You did what you needed to, so you could get through this. Sure, there are better ways with dealing with what you did, but you've never been a rational person." She held up a petite hand. "It's not an insult, baka. You just do, without thinking of the why. And that works fine for you. I think everyone thought you'd be okay with this, but you really aren't, are you? You miss being a shinigami."

"Yes." It was barely a whisper. Amber eyes fell once again to the floor. Silence elapsed for a few moments while two beings collated their thoughts.

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for saving the world." She placed a soft, but lingering kiss on his cheek. She wanted him to feel her gratitude.

When she pulled away, long fingers stroked the cheek her rosebud lips had kissed. That blush from yesterday stained his cheeks a deeper red than before, but he seemed okay with it.

"Thanks, Midget." Hazel eyes blazed with emotion as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping a strong arm around her feminine form. "No-one's ever thanked me before – for saving the world, I mean."

"Well, they should do. They owe you their lives!"

"And that's fine, Rukia."

The pair sat there by the front door, in their embrace for a little while, until Ichigo broke the silence.

"I'm going numb from the waist down, Rukia. I need to get up." He pulled himself to his feet, and helped the thirteenth squad's second in command to her feet. _He's becoming more mature. He no longer acts as if my being a girl is something he should avoid. If he keeps this up…_

He pulled on her school shirt when she turned to walk into the living room.

"Ichigo?"

Two strong arms wrapped around her small body. Ichigo was whispering 'thank-you' over and over again. Rukia stood in shock, not moving an inch. Not because he was in her personal space – something she usually kept just that – personal – but because she couldn't understand his motive for his actions.

The tightness of the hug and the way he kept repeating himself was what explained it to her. She understood, and as she found that understanding wash over her, she returned the embrace. A smile crept upon the lips of the former visored, and he buried his nose in her hair for the third time since she'd returned.

He couldn't explain it, but since he had held her yesterday, he liked having her in his arms. He liked to assault his nostrils with the sweet scent that was his best friend. He had not been close to a person like this since his okaa-san had passed – he remembered her scent and the closeness she granted him –_ perhaps this is how best friends just are? Like an extension of my family? _He wasn't sure. All he knew was that one, he liked holding Rukia. Two, he liked to inhale the scent of her hair, and feel the silkiness of her raven locks. Three, he was going to do both as often as he could and as much as she would let him.

They stood holding each other for a while.

Rukia loved the way Ichigo's arms felt around her. She felt truly safe. Inhaling deeply, his unique scent offered her comfort. _Yes, you truly are the best of all my nakama, Kurosaki Ichigo. _

Her hidden blush deepened when she felt Ichigo playing with the ends of her hair. "Such pretty hair." He murmured. Her hold on him became tighter as she tried to bury her face into his chest, so he couldn't see the aggressive blush taking hold of her.

The moment was ruined by a loud banging noise. Ichigo looked up to see his tomboy sister banging on the window. He scowled at her.

"Oi, Ichi-nii, stop hugging Rukia-nee and let me in." The pair sprung apart instantaneously, their faces red with embarrassment.

"He-hey, Karin-chan." Rukia opened the door for Ichigo's sister.

"Don't be embarrassed, Rukia-nee, I don't care that you and Ichi-nii were hugging. Now, Yuzu sent me over here to tell you she's cooking up a big cake to celebrate your return, so you best be at dinner." The youngest girl didn't enter Rukia's house, but stood on the doorstep. She had no intention of staying long.

"Ah, Karin-chan, I feel I ask too much of your hospitality – " Hazel eyes rolled. _I told you, Midget. You're always welcome._

"Can it, Rukia-nee. We like having you around. When I say we, I mean everyone who lives, and has ever lived in that house. Okaa-san would have liked you – she keeps bringing you back to us for a reason, so accept it, and get your butt over to the house over the road for dinner tonight."

Ichigo couldn't hide his smile at his sister's words. _She was right though, okaa-san would've definitely liked the midget._

"But –"

"Rukia-nee, Yuzu said if I met with too much resistance, I was to use the one thing that would guarantee you'd come over."

"Huh?"

Ichigo shook his head. What did Yuzu have that would ensure her attendance? What did she know about – _aw, hell._

"The cake's gonna be a Chappy cake." The Kurosaki siblings spoke simultaneously. One making a statement; one asking a question.

Violet orbs lit up. "Chappy?"

"Yes. Dinner's at seven. Ja ne, Rukia-nee, Ichi-nii." With that, Kurosaki Karin turned and walked back to the Kurosaki clinic.

**They aren't catching onto their feelings so quick, are they?**

**I understand it's only been just longer than a day that they have been reunited, but their past is always with them. They remember what they were like before, hence the bond of deep and unyielding trust. **

**Rukia hasn't felt safe since the before the war, but we shall she what she has to say about that very soon. Ichigo, on the other hand, has not been close with a person physically or emotionally since Masaki's death. I'm sure Isshin will have an opinion on that… hehe.**

**My point is, that yes, at this stage, it seems to be moving fast, but I want to clear it up in the next two chapters. They won't be together as a couple for quite a while longer yet – I'm not drawing it out, I'm just trying to write it as I think it would happen between the two.**

**Either way, right now, they are enjoying each other's company. Holding each other – well, that's just to make sure the other doesn't leave, isn't it?**

**And I haven't forgotten about the gift. All will be revealed soon!**


	11. Circles

**I thought this was going to be shorter than the rest of the chapters so far, but it turned out to be about the a bit longer, so I was quite pleased with it.**

**I hit 100 reviews (well 101)! Yay! Thank you guys so much! It means a lot! I actually did a little dance to celebrate! This story is my baby right now, and I'm loving writing it!**

**I'm really glad you like the way I'm writing the feelings of the characters. This day is turning out pretty long, huh? Sorry for that. This is unfortunately pretty filler-ish, to set you up for the next few chapters, although I honestly absolutely adore the ending.**

**Soon, the drama and the action will start!**

**I've still got 3 more exams (2 done already!), and my granddad's funeral is tomorrow, so I apologise, but the next update won't be ready for a little while. Please enjoy this chapter though, and review if you like it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

After Karin left them, the pair retreated to the living area for a while. Rukia lazily flipped through the channels on the television before stopping on a programme neither of them were particularly interested in. Sat together on the couch, the two people enjoyed a long conversation about the happenings in the Sereitei since the war.

Ichigo was most interested in those he knew. Rukia informed him firstly of her oldest friend, Abarai Renji. Whilst he was a man that Ichigo loved to hate, he had considered him one of the team; one of those people he could count upon no matter the situation. Since defeating him, and uniting in cause during the mission to rescue a certain midget, he'd considered the tattooed shinigami amongst his nakama.

She told him of how Ikkaku and Yumichika were still much the same. Ikkaku was still hiding the fact he had achieved bankai (much like the sixth division's lieutenant – even if his captain knew) and Yumichika, well, he was apparently running a beauty store covertly. Covertly, because the eleventh squad was known for fighting, fighting and more fighting; not for their love of all things bright and beautiful.

Zaraki and his pink haired vice-captain were, by all accounts, waiting for the powers of the war hero to return. Zaraki because he wanted to fight Ichigo – _Why else? – _and Yachiru because she wanted Ichi to play with Ken-chan again.

Rukia told Ichigo about Matsumoto, Byakuya, Ukitake and all of the others. It seemed they were all doing well; not much had changed in the Sereitei, she'd concluded.

Ichigo nodded and made noises at the right intervals, but in all honesty, he couldn't care less about the other shinigami right now. He had Rukia, his best friend in the whole world, by his side. They were sat side by side, but the distance was almost driving Ichigo mad. He wanted to hold her, to smell her hair, not sit and talk Soul Society.

"Ichigo," Rukia subconsciously scooted across the couch even closer to the Berry.

"Hm?"

"What if I couldn't come back?"

"What about it?" His face grew serious. He didn't like where this was going.

"What would you do?"

"I don't know. I couldn't replace you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Did you try?" her voice was incredulous.

"No! How could you think that? After what we've been through together? Tell me, how could I replace you? Did you replace me?"

"Renji tried it."

"Renji tried what? He tried it on with you? I'll kill that –"

"No, no. Calm down, Ichigo. He tried to fill your shoes, so to speak. He thinks he's my 'best bud'. Am I such a bad person that I did not try to correct him?"

Ichigo drank in the saddened look upon her feminine face. She'd suffered too, and while he didn't agree with stringing people along, he knew Rukia would never do it to hurt Renji. He tried to use his best 'soothing' voice, usually reserved for his little sisters, particularly Yuzu. "Rukia, of course not. We didn't know if we'd see each other again. There was no sense in upsetting the baboon, by telling him that I, who you hadn't seen in over a year, was your best friend. You were right not to alienate him."

The short shinigami sighed with relief. "You're right. But you still didn't answer my original question, baka."

"Hm. Oyaji got his powers back; I assumed I would too, one day. I guess when that day came, I would return to the Soul Society. I'd offer them my services, of course. Then I'd go looking for you. If you didn't want me around, I'd leave you well alone. Who knows, Byakuya could've married you off by then, especially if my powers took twenty years to return like my Dad's did."

Rukia snorted. "What if Byakuya wanted to 'marry me off' tomorrow?" She used her fingers as quotation marks in the air.

"I'd hope you'd want me there. I'd like at least an invite to my best friend's wedding."

"You wouldn't be mad?"

"I didn't say that, did I?" Two pairs of eyes met. The gaze was intense, his voice was grave.

"What does that mean?" The Kuchiki whispered.

"It means you shouldn't be worrying about that arrogant ass marrying you off while I'm about." The intense moment was too much for the ex-shinigami to handle. He took an out.

Rukia smiled to herself. _I hope Nii-sama doesn't want to arrange a marriage soon – the suitor will have to go through Ichigo first, and I want him ready to make sure Byakuya nii-sama doesn't choose some asshole. Ichigo has a good sense of character. _"Hn." She feigned a pout.

"Come here, midget." _Let me hold you again. _

The female of the two closed the space between them on the sofa. Ichigo wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Her hair had grown a fair bit during the separation, but he liked it a lot on her. He proceeded to do his new favourite thing - besides holding her – settle his nose in her dark locks. He inhaled deeply, enjoying being this close to her.

The girl wore a serene expression. Being here with Ichigo was far less stressful than she remembered_. Perhaps he is enjoying the freedom we don't get until we're alone. I like his presence. When I first met him, he kicked me, irritated me. Then we became colleagues almost. Then we became friends – when was that? And when was it, we became best friends? I get it though. He doesn't want to let me go – that's why he holds me a lot. _

Absentmindedly, the ex-daiko started gently tangling his fingers through her hair whilst he pretended to watch the television.

"Ichigo, earlier, you…you – "It wasn't like Rukia to stutter. _Is she okay? _"You said my hair was 'pretty'. What did you mean?" She actually quite liked that he thought she had pretty hair. Of course, in Soul Society, her attendants at the Kuchiki mansion often praised her hair, but hearing it from the boy at her side somehow meant more.

Orange eyebrows converged into a deep v. "Exactly what I said." His voice was nonchalant, but there was a slight pink hue on his cheeks.

"You like my hair?"

"You said you liked mine." Brown eyes met with Rukia's soft purple ones.

"I do." To prove her point, she shifted position so that she was knelt on the sofa and she brushed her fingers through his hair. The owner of the orange hair grinned. _That feels nice. _He closed his eyes, and rested his head against the back of the couch.

"We're even then." He opened his eyes when she stopped combing her delicate fingers through his hair.

"Yeah." Rukia twisted her fingers into his hair gently, over and over.

Their peace was interrupted by a small box in the corner of the room."In fifteen minutes will be the seven o'clock evening news, until then we go back to the documentary – " the television adverts were playing.

"Shit, Rukia, we need to get home for dinner!" Ichigo jumped off of the sofa, causing Rukia to lose her balance, and consequently, fall to the floor, landing in a most ungraceful manner.

Rukia quickly righted herself, and slapped Ichigo. "Baka! Now look what you did!"

"It's not my fault you fell off!" he protested, rubbing his cheek. _She slaps one cheek and kisses the other? What is with this girl?_

"Fool! If you had not jumped up so quickly, I wouldn't have fallen!"

"If you could balance properly – hey, you already slapped me, what was that for?"

"For back chatting."

"Bitch."

The adopted Kuchiki rolled her eyes. _He always liked to have the last word, didn't he?_ "Let's go, Ichigo. We mustn't leave Yuzu waiting."

Ichigo sighed, but did as he was told.

Tatsuki put her hands on her hips. "So why has Kuchiki-san come back here?" Her stare was on her best friend, the Quincy and the man of Mexican descent. Mizuiro was sat texting his girlfriend, apologising for cancelling their plans for a meal, and Keigo was attempting to hide from the second strongest girl in all Japan.

"Tatsuki-chan, we don't know yet."

"Inoue-san is right. We haven't had chance to speak with either Kuchiki-san or Ichigo."

"But you were gone for ages after they ran out of class." The Karate loving girl frowned in annoyance. She'd called together this meeting to find out exactly what was going on, seeing as Ichigo had taken his new pet and run earlier. She didn't even get the opportunity to corner the pair like she'd planned.

Ishida sighed. "They played a prank on us. It's been going on for about a week; though I'm not sure how long Kurosaki has been in on it. Kuchiki-san has been defeating the hollows wearing the cloak she was in this morning – "

"Hollows? Those monsters right?" Keigo whimpered at Mizuiro's question. He did not like being able to see them at all. _But as long as the others beat them, that baldy and his friend won't come back._

"Yes. Now as I was saying, the cloak has completely obscured her presence – we couldn't detect who she was. She obviously told Kurosaki of her presence at some point though, because –"

"How does the cloak work?" _Maybe I can use it to sneak in on girls, _Keigo thought excitedly.

"Stop asking questions!" The Quincy lost his cool. "I don't know how the damn cloak works, it just does. Anyway, today Kurosaki disappears off with Kuchiki-san. Over the week we identified her to be a potential threat – "

"You think Kuchiki-san is a threat?" _Finally, someone's thinking the same – _

"No, she's not. But we didn't know it was her at the time, which is why we thought she was." He pushed his thin rimmed glasses back up his nose. _These three are more infuriating than Kurosaki! _"So, they worked together, left the class at Kuchiki-san's signal." _It was no coincidence that when the hollow appeared, her pen was dropped and his hand was raised. _The Quincy had figured it out.

"When we approached the scene, we still didn't know who it was, although Kurosaki-kun was holding her body, so we knew he knew."

"That's right, Inoue-san. But when we approached them – "

"Kuchiki-san started laughing, then Kurosaki-kun started laughing too – like this," she feigned a deep 'ha ha ha' – badly. The group sweat dropped.

"We decided we should leave them to be happy. We then returned to class. You know the rest, Arisawa-san." Chad's voice echoed with finality.

"But… but why aren't you guys mad at her?" Tatsuki didn't get it – _even Orihime seems fine with this! What the hell is going on?_

"Do we have a reason to be?" Ishida asked. _Of the whole group, the one who should feel angriest at the Kuchiki heir was Kurosaki, not Arisawa-san. She barely knew the girl – why is she being like this?_

"Isn't all of this her fault?"

"All of what, Tatsuki-chan?"

"This whole thing with Ichigo. She made him into a shinigami in the first place right? If she didn't – "

"If she didn't," Ishida interjected coolly, "Kurosaki would've become a shinigami anyway. His dad was one; like my father is a Quincy, like his father before him. It's in his blood. Kuchiki-san is the innocent party here. She was used as a pawn for Aizen's cruel game. It was – "

"Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san is a really nice girl. Kurosaki-kun needs Kuchiki-san to be happy. If it makes Kurosaki-kun happy, then why should we hate her for coming back? We should be happy for Kurosaki-kun." Her voice was soft, but full of feeling.

Ishida and Chad exchanged glances. _So, she sees it too. _

"But I –"

"Tatsuki-chan please. Don't be angry. Be happy for Kurosaki-kun."

"Orihime – "

"For Kurosaki-kun, she was the one who changed his world. I was jealous of her, always getting to be with Kurosaki-kun, for always having his attention. But before the war, I got to know her a little bit better. She is honourable, and friendly. She always knows the right words to say – she cheered me up when I was down, and her words make Kurosaki-kun stronger. She made my last days before my capture happy when we were training together. She is a good friend and she helped me. But to Kurosaki-kun, she is so much more than just nakama." Her eyes welled up with tears. _It hurts, but he is happy. Kuchiki-san, please make Kurosaki-kun happy, so my heart can be at peace knowing that he is happy._

"Inoue-san," Ishida couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around the teary-eyed girl sat next to him on the couch.

"Ish-Ishida-kun?"

"Inoue-san, you see it too?" He whispered.

"I see that Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san fit so perfectly together. I can't help but to be a little bit envious." Her voice was low, embarrassed.

"Orihime – " Tatsuki got up off of the armchair that was across the room.

"Arisawa-san." Chad rose from the spot on the floor where he was sat and intercepted Tatsuki's body as she made to split her best friend from the Quincy archer's hold.

"Huh? What the –"

"Inoue-san can accept Ichigo's happiness. Whilst I know she will be sad for some time, can't you see she has someone who will be there for her in a way Ichigo never was?"

Tatsuki watched the way the archer held her best friend.

"Ishida-san –"

"Has always been partial to Inoue-san. We have both known she has loved Ichigo for a long time – she has never hidden it - and Ishida is respectful of her feelings. But I think he has hoped, ever since we broke into Soul Society, that one day, she could see that Ichigo was only destined to be with Kuchiki-san. He wants to be there for her because he cares for her – that much is obvious. He wants her to look at him the way she looks at Ichigo."

A certain person overheard the wrong part of the conversation. "Kuchiki-san is with Ichigooooo? That backstabber! That lying – "

Tatsuki lashed out with her fist. "Shut up Keigo." Mizuiro dragged said boy from the room, after bidding the group goodbye.

Tatsuki watched the scene and thought about the giant's words. _Although he speaks rarely, his words are insightful. _Ishida was holding the auburn haired girl tightly, and she was clinging to his shirt in return. She was sobbing hard.

"Ishida… loves Orihime?"

"Hn."

Tatsuki processed this piece of information. While it was true that Orihime was infatuated with Ichigo, the fighter had to admit she could never see them together. _Picturing Ichigo and Kuchiki-san together is easy though. _She sighed. _Especially after seeing them together in class today._ _And I can see Orihime and Ishida together. They have a lot in common. Orihime is too nice for Ichigo. I thought he needed a girl who was like his mother, but that's wrong. That boy could never want a replacement for the most beautiful mother in the world. She could never be replaced. _

"I – I see it."

"Let's leave them to it, Arisawa-san."

"Yeah. Oh, and you can call me Tatsuki, Chad."

The pair left Inoue's apartment, leaving the Quincy to comfort the Rikka wielder.

Dinner had proceeded as usual in the Kurosaki household, Yuzu and Rukia eating quietly, Isshin talking grandbabies and Karin and Ichigo taking turns to 'sedate' their father. Again, the seating plan mimicked that of the evening before.

"So, Rukia-nee-san, you'll be staying with us?" Yuzu asked brightly.

"Well, I have a house – "

"Yeah, course she is Yu, right Rukia-nee?"

"Um –"

"Yeah, where else would she stay, Yuzu? Besides, if she stayed anywhere else, she'd miss your cooking." Ichigo and Karin weren't giving the shinigami any choice.

"But I – "

"Masaki! I'm so happy! Our third daughter is back with us again!"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Two fists connected with the bearded face of the Kurosaki doctor.

Rukia just plastered on a smile. The happiness on Yuzu's innocent face, and the way that three Kurosaki's had practically forced her to say yes, gave her no other option. "Hai, I'll be here as long as you want me."

Ichigo made a mental note to thank his family later, even though he was sure it wasn't solely for his benefit. The twins and his father liked the short shinigami too. _I told you so, Midget._

"Well, I think we should let our wonderful dinners digest before enjoying my lovely daughter Yuzu's special Chappy celebration cake."

"Hai, great idea Otou-san! In half an hour, come back here and I'll dish up the Chappy cake!"

After acknowledging Yuzu's words, three people made to get up from the table.

"Rukia-chan, could I speak with you, alone?" Said girl made eye contact with Isshin's only son. His eyes said _go ahead._

"Sure, Kurosaki-san."

"Please, Isshin is fine."

"Okay, Isshin-san." Rukia corrected. Isshin smiled a crinkly grin.

Yuzu began washing up the dirty dishes from the evening's meal. Karin and Ichigo went and sat in the living room, and flicked through the channels, finally settling on the one channel not showing some sort of re-run of Don Kanonji's show.

"Rukia, let's go up to my study."

Rukia nodded in affirmation. She followed the man not known for the serious behaviour he was displaying currently.

Once they'd entered the elder Kurosaki's study, the man indicated for his guest to take seat.

"Now Rukia, we have much to discuss." His voice was heavy with responsibility.

"Hai, Isshin-san." She waited for the man to bring forth a topic of discussion – after all, he'd brought her here for privacy for a reason.

"I am fully aware, and have been since you were told of your mission, the reasons why you are here. Also, Urahara told me he was purchasing the place across the road for you to live in. However, it seems my children are keen for you to stay here. I, too, would be glad if you wanted to stay with us. Of course, the decision is yours to make. As I said last night, you may stay wherever you feel most comfortable –even if it is my idiotic son's closet."

"If you're happy with the arrangement, I really would like to stay here, Isshin-san. And for the record, Ichigo's closet is a very nice place to sleep."

Isshin chuckled. "Welcome home, Rukia."

"Arigato."

"Second thing to discuss – training. You are still to train whilst you are here. It has been advised that you train around my son."

"Why?"

"He is most familiar with your reiatsu, because that reiatsu once resided within him. Being around you when you're in spirit form, should, in theory, kick start his own."

"Hai. I'll endeavour to do that, Isshin-san."

"Good. Then the last thing on tonight agenda is possibly the most important. I want you to listen to me, even if you disregard items one and two."

Rukia felt the gravity of the conversation was almost touchable. This was something really important to the man she was sat across from.

"It is often said that the people that are dear to you will fall into one of two circles – the circle labelled family and the circle labelled friends. For Ichigo, myself, his sisters and his mother fall into the circle that is labelled family, whilst people like Tatsuki-chan, Sado-san and the others fall into the one labelled friends.

There is only one person in Ichigo's life that is dear to him that does not fall into either circle. That person is living in the overlap between the circles. Only that person and Ichigo can decide which circle they'll get sorted into. Too close for friends and not close enough to be family.

That person is you, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia took in the depth of Isshin's words.

"So, you're saying Ichigo thinks of me as more than a friend, but not as close as family?" _Is it weird that's exactly how I feel right now? Not that I even know what it feels like to have a real family…_

"Yes. I wish to understand your opinion."

Rukia nodded. She felt as if she could tell the older Kurosaki. Sure he could be silly, but when he acted this way, she discovered how wise and knowledgeable the man truly was. She could tell he loved his family.

"I understand. For me, those circles are clearly defined, though who goes in which circle is more difficult."

"With your past, that is natural."

"In family, I would put my nii-sama. Renji has always been a brother to me, blood or not, and even though they have passed, our friends would be put into that circle too. Hisana-sama, even though I don't recollect her, is also in that circle. I have learned a lot about her from nii-sama and I wish I could've met her.

In the friends circle, I'd put people like my taicho, and my friends in the Soul Society and those here, Inoue, Sado and Ishida.

Ichigo has the biggest place in my heart, yet, I too, cannot home him within a circle. He is very dear to me, and I'm not sure I understand it myself yet."

"What are you struggling to understand?"

The girl sighed deeply, her almost ridged posture failing for the first time since entering Isshin's study.

"Isshin-san, is it possible to have feelings of love for someone who is not in your family? Is it unusual to wish yourself part of their family, if you are only best friends?"

_Best friends – is that what they're calling this? _Isshin supressed a chuckle. "No, Rukia. It is normal when you and Ichigo are in the void between the circles. I suggest you work it out with that stupid son of mine. You'll both know which circle you fall into soon enough."

A small smile reassured the raven haired girl. "Thanks." She got up to leave, but paused. "Isshin, even we aren't blood related, I would dearly love to be a part of this family. I –"

"Rukia, you are already in my family circle. You are my third daughter, remember?"

A soft smile graced the noble face. "Thanks, Otou-sama."

As Rukia left the room, Isshin couldn't help the swell of pride that rose in his chest. _ Rukia-chan, you truly are my third daughter._


	12. Bonus Chapter: Ishida's Secret

**Hey. I wrote this alongside I Need You. It's just a little bit of backstory, and isn't really part of the main dialogue. But I thought you'd like to read it. Sure, it's purely and unashamedly filler, but I really wanted to share it. **

**It's set within mere weeks after the war. Ichigo is not depressed at this point. I really want to stress this fact. At this point in the story, Ichigo hasn't come to realise how life changing life without his shinigami powers truly is. It's almost like he's taking a holiday of his duties. Recollect how Chad said in an earlier chapter about Ichigo seeming fine after the war, then it becoming more and more strained? Yeah, that hasn't happened yet.**

**Between rescuing Rukia, and being reunited with her when she and the others join his class, a month passes. Sure, he does lose his fire then, but like I have already said, it's only been a few weeks.**

**However, that isn't too important for this chapter. This chapter focuses on our favourite last Quincy. My story is very IchiRuki centric, but I want to incorporate the other characters as much as I can. If anything, this chapter should be viewed as something to supplement the main story. It gives you a little understanding on events that occurred in the previous chapter, but in all honesty, it bears little relevance to the actual story.**

**Depending on how well this 'bonus chapter' is received, I may incorporate more. Writing these actually helps me write the main story. Also, because they aren't relevant to the story, but the characters, I can have a little fun with them, and still give you an update, even if my muse gives out on me!**

**These are considerably shorter than the story chapters – I fear this A/N is longer than the actual chapter. If you don't won't any more of these chapters, please say so, and I'll keep them hidden away in a file on my computer. If you do want more, then, as and when relevant, I'll upload them. Of course, I will let you know if it's story or bonus.**

**Oh and I had so much fun writing this. I can actually imagine this happening!**

**So please review, as it's important to me. I really hope you like it. **

Bonus Chapter: Ishida's secret

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch break, and the students of Karakura High school returned to their classrooms.

"Right class," Ochi-sensei called them to attention, "this afternoon, we will be taking time out of our usual schedule to supplement your learning with a sexual health class."

Ichigo groaned. He'd heard everything he could ever want to know about sexual health, and more than he did not want to know, courtesy of his father.

Ishida suppressed a sigh. He too, knew the clinical details of sexual health – his father was also a doctor, although he highly doubted that his father had told him quite as much as Kurosaki's. He had met the father of the orange haired classmate of his, and had concluded that the man was by no means discrete.

Half the class groaned. Keigo and Honsho Chizuru squealed in delight. "Will there be a practical test? Inoue-san, be my partner for the practical –"

"Kyaaaaa! 'Hime, you're just so cute! I could show you some sexual –"

"Knock it off, you two!" Tatsuki sighed, as she dealt the duo a punch each. _Protecting Orihime is like a full time job!_

"Class, settle down. Class!" Ochi-sensei's voice was drowned out by sexual innuendos left, right and centre. Ichigo's head was already pounding. He just wanted to get this class over and done with.

"Oi! Shut up!"

"Kurosaki, you're just adding to the noise!" Ishida retorted.

"So are you, Ishida! So shut up!"

"Unlike you, Kurosaki, I don't need this lesson! My father – "

"Your father? You've met Oyaji right? I know more than any boy my age –"

"Kurosaki-kun, you shouldn't shout like that – "

"'Hime-chan! Don't strain your beautiful voice –"

"Let go of her, Chizuru!" Tatsuki's fist came down on the head of the lusty girl.

"Tatsuki-chan!"

"Arisawa-san, perhaps we could let Honsho-san and Inoue-san demonstrate –"

"Keigo…I'm warning you!"

"Asano-san, you really ask for it, you know."

"Ichiiiiiigo! You'll save me right – Ow, Ichigo, why do you ignore me –"

"Man, you're annoying."

"You're the annoying one, Kurosaki!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it, four-eyes!"

"Ishida-kun, please don't fight Kurosaki-kun –"

"Four eyes? Why you –"

"CLASS ENOUGH!" Ochi-sensei shouted at the top of her voice. Shocked into sudden silence the class just looked at their sensei. "Right now that's out of your systems; can we please get onto the lesson?" Her voice grew weary. She sounded tired.

The class nodded as a collective.

"Thank you. Now, today we'll be discussing when and why people choose to have sex for the first time. Does anyone have an opinion on this? Yes, Asano?"

"Because the girl is hot?"

Everyone sighed, and Ichigo took the liberty of knocking the pervert out.

"Yes, Kurosaki?"

"Me? I wasn't –"

"Just answer the question, Ichigo."

He ran a hand through his hair. "My mother always told me that love is sacred. My father is an absolute moron who thinks I should be producing kids like some sort of machine. I don't really care right now, but there should be love before there are kids."

"Ha, Kurosaki loves his okaa –" jeered a voice in the back of the room.

"Shut up, baka. Kurosaki's mother is dead, and you will be if you don't shut up!" Another voice hissed.

"Ah, well, very good, Kurosaki. Mizuiro, your opinion?"

"Ah, well. People make their own decisions on when and why they have sex, Ochi-sensei."

"You haven't had sex?" A revived Keigo interjected, before being bashed on the head by Tatsuki.

Mizuiro shrugged non-committedly.

"Sado?"

"Abuelo said sex is a crude description, and for those who share no love."

He offered nothing more. The teacher fumbled around before moving onto the next person. "Ano, what about you, Inoue? When and why do you want to have sex?"

A fierce blush coloured the quiet girl's cheeks. Ichigo wasn't too inattentive to notice that Ishida's body rigidified and turned to the flower wielder. _Hmm, seems Ishida's got a soft spot for Inoue._

"Well…ano…I'd want to wait until marriage before doing that. But I think I'd want to… do that… to show my love to my partner."

Both the girl and the Quincy reddened. _Oh hell yeah, Quincy. I've got you now._

The bell rung. "That's the time already? I didn't even finish the lesson, because you all started yammering on! You are dismissed!"

Most of the class all but ran out of the door, but Ichigo hung back. Chad was curious at his friend's behaviour and also stayed.

"Huh, Ichigo, aren't you coming?"

"Nah, Tatsuki, you can go ahead. Me and Chad need to talk to four-eyes here."

"Ah. Ja ne Ichigo, Sado-san, Ishida-san." Tatsuki dragged Inoue out with her.

The archer pushed his glasses up his nose. "What's up, Kurosaki?"

Both the Quincy and the Giant stared at the former shinigami. Neither understood what this was about. "You like Inoue?"

A blush crawled up Ishida face and Ichigo could supress a laugh.

"Really?" The tiger eyed the Quincy, who mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, Quincy?"

"I said that I wasn't going to take her from you, you deaf – "

"Take Inoue from me?" Ichigo looked puzzled.

"Yes. We all know she's in love with you!"

The Kurosaki scowled. Chad nodded in agreement with Ishida.

"But I don't like Inoue like that. She's just a friend."

"So you –"

"Ishida, do you like Inoue?"

After a long silence, the prideful Quincy bowed his head into a nod.

"I thought so." The giant mused.

Ichigo just smiled.

"But I can't tell her, not when she loves you."

"Ah. I'm sorry, Ishida." His apology was genuine.

"It's not your fault, Ichigo. Inoue-san will understand one day that you are meant for Ku – I mean, you aren't meant together."

"Yeah." Ichigo didn't catch onto his nakama's slip of the tongue.

"I will wait for her. When she realises for herself she isn't meant for a lowlife like you, I will care for her. I don't want to try and change her feelings, because she'll think I'm trying to turn her against you."

"You are wise, Ishida-san. Inoue is not the type of girl who is easily swayed when it comes to matters of the heart. Her resolve is unbelievable." The tallest of the three remarked.

"Ah."

"Yeah. Ishida, I don't think I could tell her I'm not interested either. I don't want her to be intent on 'winning me' – like some of the other girls around here have after I told them that."

"Then it is decided. We do nothing until Ku – Inoue-san realises for herself that Ichigo does not return her affection."

Ichigo nodded.

"You'd do that –"

"Shut up, nerd. It's not like we're friends or anything."

"Us, friends? What warped planet would we have to be on to be friends?"

Chad sighed. _For two people who aren't friends, they act an awful lot like they are._


	13. Present

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**So everyone seemed to enjoy my bonus chapter! Awesome, I'll throw in some more as and when needed. **

**Right, so back to the real story. I can barely keep my eyes open as I write this, so it is a little short. I apologise, sincerely. Exams don't help, but I've only got one more left and that's next Friday thank god!**

**Rukia receives the much awaited gift from Ichigo! I really hope you like it!**

**And wait! Is that a kiss? Or an accident? Muahahaha :P**

**Anyway, as per usual, I'd like to thank those who favourite, follow and review, and to those who read. I'd really like more people to review – what can I do to encourage you to write to me? Please let me know. The more reviews I receive, the better I can understand how my story is coming across.**

**I got a great number of encouraging reviews – more than any of my others fics so far! I'm really pleased with this. So thank you, and I hope you can find just a few minutes to throw together another review, because I do enjoy reading them.**

**I apologise for not being one of these writers who respond to each review individually, but with my busy schedule, I can either reply or write the next chapter. I apologise, but if you have anything you wish to be answered specifically, please feel free to PM me.**

**Thanks once again, and I hope you enjoy!**

Soon after Rukia exited the doctor's private study, Yuzu called the family back to the table for cake. Even Karin and Ichigo, neither of whom held anything but disdain for the bunny, rushed to the table. _Bunny or not, Yuzu's cakes are the best._ Isshin quickly readopted his goofy disposition, which naturally earned him a punch or two from his oldest two children. Yuzu and Rukia quietly discussed the latest episode of Chappy. All in all, Rukia felt welcomed. _At home._

After a while, the twins and the head of household excused themselves to bed, leaving an orange haired boy with a raven-haired girl sat side by side at the dining table. The silence between them was a little awkward, neither knowing quite what to say to fill the gap.

Purple eyes found themselves touring the contours of Ichigo's masculine face. His jawbone had become manlier, darkened with a five o'clock shadow. His nose, his eyes, everything had changed, but for the better, Rukia decided. Overcome with a strange desire akin to what she felt in the park; she wanted to touch his face, run her fingers over his stubble, and trace the shape of his nose. _What the hell is wrong with me? Still, no-one has to know what goes on in my head. _She allowed her mind to wander freely; enjoying her guilty pleasure. _People would think weird things if they knew – but we're best friends, that's all._

Ichigo was looking everywhere but at her. _If I look at her, I'll want to hold her again. I wonder if she minds?_ Nothing held his gaze for long though. He wondered why he seemed so obsessed with her since she'd returned, only to conclude that he just wanted to get to know her again. _And I won't let her leave again._

"Rukia?"

The shortest of the pair snapped from her daydream. "Yeah?"

Ichigo chuckled. He liked the way her face looked when he startled her. It wasn't something that happened all too often. He vowed to burn expressions like that into his mind, just in case she left him again. _I know I've become clingy, but I hope she understands. It's Rukia, she should understand._

"Do you mind…" he trailed off, unsure how to word his question.

"Do I mind what?" She asked, almost absentmindedly.

That faint blush that Rukia had suddenly come to adore rose up on his cheeks. "Do you mind this?" he asked, as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. When she was not forthcoming with an answer, he continued. "It's just that…that if I've got you like this, I know you're here, and that you're real. It doesn't feel like –"

"Shh." Rukia interrupted. "You're ruining it."

"You…you like this?"

Rukia nodded her raven head as she snuggled up to his chest. "Yeah. I feel like I've got my best friend back. Being like this, it feels like everything is finally normal again."

"Hn." Ichigo chuckled in agreement. Those few words had made him very happy. Rukia had basically just given him consent to hold her whenever he wanted. "You ever need this, feel free."

Rukia grinned widely, though Ichigo couldn't see. "Don't worry, Berry, I will."

Carefully shifting her, he placed her so instead of leaning awkwardly across the chairs in the kitchen, she was sat on his lap. Oddly enough, he didn't mind this proximity with her. She didn't seem to mind either, only holding him tighter. Again, he didn't mind. It seemed that she was the only one of his nakama that could break through into his personal space without being invasive. And he was okay with that.

"Even tomorrow at school, if you need this, just come and grab me, when – "

"What about your reputation?" Rukia enquired, pulling away from Ichigo's comforting warmth.

"I don't have much of one now. If I do, it's not anything I've done. In fact, I haven't done much since the war."

"We'll change that."

"I've no doubt you will." He meant every word of it – the Kuchiki heir had a knack of getting him into all sorts of messes – not that he minded though. If she hadn't, then the world would be in Aizen's hands. Without Rukia, there would be no Karakura – he may have fought the physical battle, but she was the one who strengthened his resolve. Without her, he wouldn't have had the will to fight.

"Inoue-san, are you sure you're okay now?" Ishida asked gently.

"Oh, yes, Ishida-kun!" Her voice sounded cheery, but the slight tremble in her hands told the Quincy otherwise.

He put the tea in his hands on the table in front of them, and took her hand gently. He hoped she didn't felt the light sheen of sweat on his palm.

"Inoue-san, this has to be hard for you. If you ever need someone to talk to, even if it's the middle of the night, be sure to call me. I'll give you my phone number."

"Arigato, Ishida-kun. You must think I'm really silly, huh?" Her eyes were still a little puffy from where she'd been crying.

"Not at all. I think –"

"It's just that I've liked Kurosaki-kun for a long time now. I guess I was just hanging onto some useless hope that he'd return my feelings. You know, when we went to save Kuchiki-san, I thought I could get closer to him. In reality, I felt a little further than before. Then, when Ulquiorra-san took me to Aizen, I thought maybe, just maybe Kurosaki-kun wanted to rescue me like in a fairy tale. But, he's not my prince."

"Inoue-san –"

"Ever since they met, Kurosaki-kun was Kuchiki-san's, wasn't he? I see it now. Truth be told, I saw it before, when I was healing Kuchiki-san, and Kurosaki-kun was worried about her to an extent I've never seen. I was so jealous. That look on his face…"

"You've –"

"I've realised something, Ishida-kun."

"What's that?" In all honesty, the young Quincy was a little stunned at how easily she'd opened up to him.

"I only liked Kurosaki-kun. I thought I loved him, but love and respect are different. He's attractive, and he's the kind of person who will do anything for his friends. I respect him greatly. But he and I are not destined to be together. He is oblivious to his heart. He and Kuchiki-san both are. I want them to be happy – together. Ishida-kun, will you help me?"

"S-sure, Inoue-san." He leant forward to pick up his tea.

"Arigato, Ishida-kun!" Inoue lent forward to kiss Ishida's cheek as a token of appreciation. He turned to face her at that exact moment.

Their lips met.

"Chappy, Chappy!" A small bundle of energy bounced up and down on Ichigo's bed.

"Oi, ease up, Rukia!"

"No, I don't want to! Not until I get my present!" The bunny lover pouted playfully, whilst Ichigo was sat at his desk, trying to do his homework. "Boing, boing! This is so much fun, Ichi – Ahhh!"

The ex-shinigami daiko tackled his best friend down to the bed. "I thought I told you to stop?" He raised an eyebrow playfully, as he pinned her arms to the bed.

"Ahhh, let me go, idiot!" She pouted even more. The look on her face only made Ichigo laugh. The adopted Kuchiki began to kick out at the protector with her legs, only to have Ichigo pin those down with his knees, forcefully, but gentle all the same.

He watched with amusement as she struggled beneath him. "Ichigo, let me go!"

A sly smirk crossed his features.

"What are you – wait, no! Ichi- GO!" The ex-visored began to tickle his companion – something she was weak against.

"I thought I said you had to be nice to me if you wanted you present, midget?" His smirk had morphed into a full on grin.

"Yes, yes, I KNOW!" Rukia shrieked with laughter.

"Do you surrender?"

"NEVER!"

"Okay, have it your way then," he couldn't help but laugh as he continued his assault on her.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay – I give! I give!"

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He released his hold on the petite girl beneath him, smiling widely. Rukia saw a sparkle in his hazel eyes she hadn't ever before. _He's genuinely happy, and he's wearing that amazing smile again._ Little did she realise, but her face mimicked his.

"Of course not, Kurosaki-kun!" Rukia smirked, using her fake schoolgirl voice that Ichigo detested.

"Come over here." Rukia did as he asked, not even commenting on his lack of abuse for the sickly sweet voice she used.

Rukia looked at the way Ichigo had seated himself on the bed, and decided to sit as close to him as she could. In one fluid movement, she bounded across the bed, and seated herself on his lap. _If he minds, he only has to say. _Her legs fell over his left side.

Ichigo was happy with Rukia's choice of seating position. He leant down and rummaged through his schoolbag, looking for the pink carrier bag he'd put in there earlier.

"Chappy?" Rukia asked hopefully, with a childlike innocence.

"Yes, I got you your damn bunny. Now shush." He pressed his fingers to hers lips, and she bobbed her head in exaggerated nods.

He pulled a white box out of the pink bag, and discarded the bag. "Here." He placed the item gently in her hands.

The death reaper ran her thumbs across the top of the box, before carefully prising it open. Something told her this would be more than your average Chappy key ring. She wasn't disappointed.

Inside the box, on the palest pink velvet lining was a dainty silver charm bracelet. On the thin band that connected the two ends was an inscription.

_You make the rain stop x_

Ichigo hadn't asked for the kiss at the end, but the sales assistant insisted. He didn't mind really, he just hoped Rukia would understand the message he was trying to convey.

The charms had been customised (an expensive option at the Chappy store but the assistant had made him a good deal) and there were five of them. The first charm was a little Chappy head, where the cute little bunny was sticking its tongue out. The second was a strawberry; the third was a little representation of chocolate. Whilst Rukia thought these were cute, it was the fourth and fifth charms that made her well up a little.

A black moon and a white sun.

"I chose the charms just for you. The lady didn't understand but she did this anyway, when I said it meant something to us both. The bunny is because I know you wanted it, the rest I got because I thought that they would remind you of all the times we had fun together, in case we ever get separated again."

"Ichigo, it's beautiful. Thank you." Rukia couldn't believe the amount of thought that the Berry had put into it. From the outside, no one could ever know how personal the charm bracelet truly was to her, to them. "Help me put it on?"

"Sure." His voice sounded normal, but inside he was screaming with joy. _She likes it!_

She held out her arm as Ichigo took the bracelet and looped it round her wrist. He fastened it. _I like how she looks with my jewellery on her._

"It suits you." He couldn't think of anything other to say – he couldn't find the words to make a sentence.

"Arigato, Ichigo." With that, the diminutive death goddess pressed her lips to his cheek. The kiss was full of emotion, and when Rukia finally released him, his face was the colour of her brother's lieutenant's hair. _Adorable._

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his chest. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he buried his nose into her lilac and honey scented hair and wrapped his arms around her tighter than ever. _Midget, you don't get to leave again. I'd miss this too much. I don't know how, when or why we became comfortable with each in this manner; but it's like nothing I've ever experienced before. Having you as a best friend really is the best._ He began to stroke his fingers through her raven hair. He could feel her relax, and having her this close was something of a godsend for the teenage son of Isshin. Here, he knew she was real and that she was with him. It was important to him. The separation had drained him; he felt as if she'd taken his soul with her to Soul Society, and left his empty body behind. Like hell would he ever let that happen again. If any of the Gotei 13 even contemplated it; he'd make sure that he get her back.

Having his best friend back in his life had changed him drastically already. He spoke to people; he fought with his father again, and actively did things, rather than just meandering through the day like some sort of computer.

His eyes snapped shut as he felt the tiny fingers of his best friend begin to twine into his excessively long orange hair. He'd cut it, but Rukia seemed to prefer his hair grown out. Her opinion was important to Ichigo – her opinion was equal, if not greater to those of his sisters, his father and even his beloved late mother. Somehow, that thought did not bother him. He had thought Karin had been right when she said that his okaa-san would've liked Rukia. _She was right when she said it was okaa-san's doing that brings her back to me. _

Much earlier than he would've liked, Rukia excused herself to her closet. Ichigo was loathe to letting her go, but knew she had to get an early night because of the potential hollows that could interfere with her sleeping pattern.

He shut off the light and sighed. _Tomorrow we've got to deal with everyone at school. I'm not looking forward to it. At least I'll have Rukia._

His last lingering thought was of how the bracelet he had purchased had sat so perfectly on her dainty wrist and the glistening of her eyes when she noticed the charms.

He was committing that look to memory.

**You didn't think it'd be an IchiRuki kiss this early on did you? :P**

**So what do you think, an accident Ishihime lip brush, or full on kiss? **

**Find out in the next chapter :P**


	14. Lunch

**First of all, I apologise for the appallingly bad job I did of re-reading my last chapter through. Of course, as one reviewer kindly pointed out, the charms were indeed supposed to read black sun and white moon.**

**Also, I'd like to apologise for everyone who got confused last chapter, when the scene jumped from IchiRuki to IshiHime. Hopefully, this chapter shouldn't have that problem.**

**I apologise for the long wait on this. Exams were horrific, and my brain is only just able to cope with this now. I hope you like this chapter. It is a little short, and it's basically very filler, but very soon we shall see Ichigo and Rukia head over to Urahara's for some training, so please bear with me.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm really glad you all liked it, even if it was poorly beta'd by myself. I'm hoping this chapter will have less errors, but every time I upload a chapter, I find the errors when I read through it on the site.**

**Also thanks to everyone who added this to their alerts and their favourites – it means the world to me! Thank you all so much.**

**Anyone else finding the new layout a little bit weird? It's going to take some getting used to, I think.**

**Well, thank you all for reading. I hope you can find the time to review this chapter for me. It would be greatly appreciated and would make my day after a very hectic week. I love you guys who review every chapter btw – you know who you guys are!**

"Ichigo!" Slap.

"Ow! Would you stop that, midget?" The former daiko complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

Six pairs of eyes flashed up in the direction of the entry way to the class after hearing voice echo down the hallway.

"Make me, Berry boy!"

The Kuchiki's response elicited a growl from the Kurosaki, but when they appeared in front of the doorway, they acted completely differently.

"Ohayo, Ochi-sensei. I deeply apologise for myself and Kurosaki-kun's lateness this morning, but we had family matters to attend to." Rukia bowed in the doorway, whilst Ichigo just stood behind her, with his bag slung over one shoulder and his other arm resting on Rukia shoulder, as if to hold himself up.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san, please take your seats."

"Arigato, Ochi-sensei." Rukia quickly made her way to her seat at the back of the class, whilst Ichigo was clearly in no hurry. His eyes caught those of a certain Quincy, whose lips rose up in a slight smirk. Ichigo wondered why as he sat down in the chair.

The lesson proceeded as normal. Ichigo struggled to concentrate on his lesson today – a complete turnaround to how he'd been sans Rukia. She was only in the seat next to him, but he knew that should a hollow come calling; she'd be gone. _Hell, she could be gone in the blink of an eye. _The thought made him uneasy.

Rukia was also finding the lesson more difficult to focus on than normal. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, and then swinging them back and forth. It wasn't so much frustration; just a desperate desire to be anywhere but in this slightly too warm classroom. _However, Ichigo is here. So I'll stay wherever he is. _Secretly, she longed for a hollow to rear its ugly head. Something about the vibes the substitute group were giving off made Rukia feel a little on edge. She was on hyper alert; she was tense.

Rukia's incessant fidgeting was making Ichigo nervous too. Her habits hadn't changed in the time they'd been in separate realms. The way she was chewing on the end of her pen made Ichigo worried. _The midget's really concerned about something. But what? Is it Soul Society? _He looked over to her again. _No. It's not them. _His eyes were trained on her, waiting for the little clue she'd give out, to give away her secret. It was when her eyes flicked in various random directions that he figured it out. _She wasn't looking in random directions – Tatsuki, Ishida, Keigo, Inoue, Chad, Mizuiro – she doesn't want to be ambushed._ A grim smile fell on his lips. _Okaa-san, please, don't make this too hard._

The bell rang out; the signal for the lunch break. Ichigo stood up and gathered his things.

"Oi, Ishida, Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo. You got questions?"

Addressed persons looked up.

_Ah, so he predicted an ambush. How unlike Kurosaki to think for once. _Ishida nodded in response to the orange haired man.

"Then, we'll have lunch on the roof. Rukia needs to catch up with Inoue and Tatsuki anyway." Rukia heaved a sigh of relief. _He took care of it._ Her stomach fluttered in an unfamiliar way that she couldn't identify.

The two groups went their separate ways.

Ichigo and the other males took their lunch to the roof. He was not forthcoming with any information, after agreeing with Rukia previously that the only information they would share would be the information they asked for.

When the former death reaper had decided on a good spot, he sat down. The group who had been following him silently, including Keigo, followed suit. The all waited for him to say something, but when he was not forthcoming with anything, Ishida took the initiative.

"So, Kurosaki," An orange eyebrow was raised. "Kuchiki-san is back now?" _Start with the basics. I can go into the deeper stuff when I'm certain he'll answer my questions._

"Ah."

Seeing the sombre exchange between the two, Keigo decided to try and lighten the mood. "Ichigooooooo! I hear you are hooking up with Kuchiki-san!"

Ichigo, not expecting the outburst from his so-called nakama, spat out the juice he was drinking in shock. "What?" He was in too much shock to even punch or clothesline the guy as he usually would.

"So, you are? Wow, Ichigo, you sure move fast." Mizuiro commented nonchalantly, whilst texting his newest lady friend.

"Wha – I mean – we aren't – just shut up!" Ichigo almost pouted as he folded his arms. A deep scowl set itself upon his masculine face.

Ishida suppressed a chuckle at seeing his friend so flustered. Even Mizuiro looked up from his phone. Chad and Ishida exchanged a knowing look. The only one not to catch on was –

"Ichigoooo!" The boy was wailing again. "How could you do this to me? You know I love Kuchiki-san more than you –"

This time Ichigo's left fist successfully found its way to Keigo's jaw, and then with his right hand, he grabbed the crying boy's shirt and growled at him. "If you ever go near Rukia, or even think about it, you will have me to answer to. I may not be a fucking shinigami anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you. This is your only warning."

With that, the ex-death god released his grip and continued to eat his bento like nothing had happened. The three other males exchanged amused smiles.

"Asano-san, I think you should go to the nurse," the playboy commented, as he began to drag his friend away. Keigo went to cry out, but suppressed even the smallest whimper. _Shit, Ichigo's scary. I don't want to get on the wrong side of him! He beat that weird guy in the white that time, and he was strong. _It was the first time the boy had thought about how physically strong Ichigo actually was.

With Keigo and Mizuiro heading to the nurse's office to clean up Keigo's Ichigo inflicted injury, only three remained on the roof.

Surprisingly, Chad was the first to speak. "I am glad Kuchiki-san is back, Ichigo."

"Kurosaki, was it really necessary to hit Keigo like that?"

Amber eyes glowered at the Quincy. "You know what that moron can be like. I just don't want him near Rukia. Morons only understand violence." _If my father is anything to go by. "You saw how he backed away."_

"Nevertheless, Kuchiki-san is good for you, Ichigo. You are good together." The giant used his words carefully.

"Ah. She's my best friend."

The group lapsed into silence.

Ishida couldn't contain his secret anymore. A few years ago, he could never imagine talking to these two people, of all people, about the topic he was about to bring up. But now, he couldn't imagine two better friends to confide in. The topic was sensitive and even though Ishida thought Ichigo was an idiot, he still trusted him and Chad.

His voice was lower than usual, and slightly unsteady. "Last night, Inoue-san and I kissed."

Over on the grass, the three girls, Inoue, Rukia and Tatsuki were talking in depth about Rukia's return and her reason for doing so. Rukia felt inclined to confide in the pair a little, but she couldn't trust them the same way she could with her very best friend. Somehow, it was different.

Soon, the topic dwindled, and the girls enjoyed their lunch. Today, Rukia had her own bento – the shinigami had insisted – in case they got split up for lunch. _Luckily, I thought ahead. Luckily, Ichigo knows I can handle smaller groups better. _Today, her drink was one in a bottle with a screw cap. _I can open these without that Strawberry's help!_

Once the food had been eaten, and Inoue's offering had been politely declined by her lunch mates, the busty girl stretched her arms over her head, as the wind gently blew her burnt orange hair.

"Ishida-kun kissed me last night." Her eyes closed, as if it could transport her back to that moment in time.

"Ishida-san kissed you?" Rukia's voice held more curiosity than excitement.

"Yeah." She opened her grey eyes.

"What happened, Orihime? I didn't know you liked Ishida like that." Tatsuki prompted the girl.

"Well, I've always kind of liked him, but I thought I liked Kurosaki-kun, so I kind of ignored my feelings for Ishida-kun. My heart was very confused, but yesterday, I came to the realisation that I can never have Kurosaki-kun."

"Is that why you kissed Ishida-kun?" Rukia's question was as blunt as ever, although it was never intended to be hurtful to the kind hearted girl, although picturing Ichigo with her pained Rukia deeply.

"No, no." Inoue smiled now. "It started as an accident really."

Back on the roof, Ishida was telling the same tale.

"She realised you didn't see her how she wanted you too, Kurosaki. She broke down a little, and then after Sado-san and the others left, she just cried and cried. It was horrible. But I managed to calm her down. We had tea. I leant forward to get my tea, just as she spoke. I turned to see her moving closer to me."

Orihime twisted her fingers around themselves.

"I meant to kiss him on the cheek, to thank him for staying with me, but he turned to face me. Instead of a kiss on his cheek, I kissed his lips. It was an accident."

Ishida's face held a contented smile.

"Her lips were so soft, but the shock of it caused her to pull back a little, but we were still quite close. I was terrified she'd reject me. Even fighting arrancar was nothing compared to this."

Inoue used her arms to prop herself up as she leant backwards.

"His blush was really cute. And then he stuttered trying to say sorry. But I liked it." Her feminine fingers traced lightly across her lips, remembering the kiss from the previous night. "And then he leant forward and kissed me again, but properly."

Ishida fought to keep his blush hidden from his friends as he slid his frames up his nose.

"At first, she didn't react. I really thought I'd blown it, as just as I went to stop, she began kissing me back."

Ichigo and Chad looked at each other. They both knew their friend had yearned for the shield wielder for a long, long time. They were happy for him.

Inoue's smile grew wider as she continued on with her story, her best friend and Rukia listening intently.

"It was wonderful. He wrapped his arms around me then and pulled me in for a hug. He was so sweet."

"Will you kiss him again?" Rukia asked.

The girl giggled. "If he wants to."

"Orihime, are you going out with Ishida now?" Tatsuki injected. She was happy for her friend but a little worried for her. _After all, she has not long realised that she doesn't love Ichigo and now she's kissing Ishida?_

"I'm not sure. I'll talk to him later."

Back on the roof, the guys' conversation had taken a very different road.

Somehow, it had gone from Ishida describing how good a kiss he and Inoue enjoyed, to Ichigo's relationship with the short female shinigami.

"I'm just saying you seemed very close to her, Kurosaki."

"You were holding her as if you were hugging."

Ichigo sighed. After Ishida had confided in him, he felt obliged to do the same. It was weird, trusting someone other than his Okaa-san or Rukia. After collating his thoughts, he began to speak.

"I like holding her," His words had the attention of his nakama, "Then I know she hasn't left again. Pathetic or not, I'm not letting her leave again and if those bastards even think about laying a finger on her – "

"You're very defensive of the girl you claim is only your best friend. Are you sure you don't want her to be your girlfriend?"

Ishida had meant the words to annoy Ichigo, in an attempt to get him back to being the Ichigo they used to know. However, it didn't seem like that Ichigo would ever return. _He is a changed man – the essence that was Ichigo was still there, but he was certainly less childish now._

"Ishida, do you like how Inoue's hair smells?"

Ishida frowned. He couldn't work out the reason for the question. "Why? Is there something wrong with the way her hair smells?"

"No, I wasn't –"

"Have you smelled her hair? Why have you smelled her hair? Damn it Kuro –"

"I HAVEN'T SMELLED YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HAIR!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"You kissed her!"

"That doesn't make her my girlfriend!"

"Ichigo. Ishida." Chad had to separate the two, who were almost forehead to forehead and yet still shouting as if they were miles away from the other. _I take back my last thought – this fool is still childish – just like his father._

"I was just asking because – ahh, never mind." Ichigo rubbed his forehead.

"Ichigo, is there a reason you asked that?" It always startled Ichigo when Ishida called him by his given name.

"Ah. But it doesn't matter."

Chad smiled to himself as he walked away. _In this situation, he needs Ishida more than he needs me, besides; it looks as if that bird down in that tree has hurt its wing. I'm not needed here._

"But to answer it anyway, I do like how her hair smells. It could possibly be the best scent in the world. Her hair smells like peaches and vanilla."

Ichigo smiled. "Rukia's hair smells like honey and lilacs. I don't know why, but that scent is just so right for her."

The former enemies found themselves sat side by side against the same wall from less than a fortnight ago.

"The scent does seem to match her." Ishida observed as his pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose again.

"Yeah, it does." Ishida didn't miss the softness in Ichigo's voice when talking about the Kuchiki heiress. _He is an idiot not to see it._

"Have you asked her to be your girlfriend?"

Ichigo's eyes met with Ishida grey eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, then you could hold her, hug her and kiss her all you wanted."

"Ishida-kun!" At the sound of a familiar voice, the two boys' eyes flicked upwards.

"Inoue-san?"

Behind Inoue was just Rukia – Tatsuki had been corned by the captain of the Martial Arts Club, and had excused herself.

The petite girl beckoned the former daiko over, as Inoue headed towards Ishida. With only a questioning gaze, he got up and went to stand by her side. There was a good distance between the two pairs.

"Did you know? Ishida-kun and Inoue-san kissed last night and now she's going to ask him out!"

"Ah," Ichigo smiled at his partner. "He's wanted to do that for long time." A deep chuckle escaped Ichigo's lips. "He'll say yes, by the way."

"Oh, that's good then. But Inoue-san said wanted you before she knew she liked Ishida." Rukia's voice failed to mask her emotions entirely.

"I knew that. But I never wanted her."

"Promise?"

The Kurosaki raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Promise what? That I never wanted Inoue?"

Rukia's eyes were determined. "Baka!" She kicked the orange head in the shin. "Promise you'll tell me who you want."

He poked her between the eyes. "If you're that interested –"

"I'm not that interested, fool."

He bonked her on the head. "Sure, you're not."

She punched him in the jaw. "Who would be interested in a Strawberry like you?" _Me._

"Who would want a midget like you?" He jabbed her in the ribs.

"You just can't appreciate my feminine form, Kurosaki-kun." She donned the saccharine voice as she poked him in the stomach.

"Kuchiki-san! I'm Ishi – I mean Uryuu-kun's girlfriend now!" Inoue shouted as she waved to the raven haired girl, interrupting her fight with Ichigo.

Both Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Rukia grinned at Ishida and Inoue, who proceeded to confirm their new relationship status with a kiss. As they smiled at the pair, Ichigo wrapped an arm around Rukia's feminine shoulders. She offered him a smile, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

_Ask her out, eh? I don't like Rukia like that. But Ishida likes holding Inoue, kissing Inoue and smelling her hair and now they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Can we not just be best friends and do this? If we were boyfriend and girlfriend, could we fight like we do?_

_She's certainly pretty. Any guy would love for her to be on his arm, not that they'd ever get the chance. She needs protecting. So many people have had it out for her already. She needs someone who can protect her._

_I am…one who protects. I am Rukia's protector. Byakuya is not marrying her off without my say so. Even then, I doubt the guy would be good enough for the midget._

_She's mine._


	15. Training

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**Sorry this took a while – I went to Download festival last weekend – it was awesome. Anyone else go?**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little bit cliffie at the end, but I hope you like it.**

**I can't believe how many reviews, alerts and favourites this has got! Thank you all so much!**

**Please review! I adore reading them.**

**Sorry that Ichigo's a little OOC :( I'm working on that.**

* * *

><p>"So Rukia's going to train, and all I'm going to do is watch?"<p>

"That is the basics of it, yes."

"But Urahara-san, how the hell am I supposed to watch if I can't see her in soul form?" Irritation creased Ichigo's face. How he hated the silly methods the exiled shinigami came up with to increase his abilities. _Beats that damn hole again though._

"Detecting reiatsu was never your strong point, Kurosaki-san. But if there is any reiatsu that you can detect, it will be hers. You shared that reiatsu with her once; so other than your own, it is the most familiar to you."

Ichigo rubbed his head. Since leaving school that day and arriving at Urahara's, he'd had a bad feeling about the whole thing. He couldn't see or hear spirits, which was frustrating enough for the former daiko; but to have to sit there and try and focus on Rukia's reiatsu – a reiatsu that by his own admission he should know pretty damn well – just irked him beyond belief. He didn't want to ever have to admit he couldn't sense his best friend in her natural form. There was no way he could even get out of his body. _Man, is this going to be vexing. _He refrained from banging his fist against the table.

* * *

><p>Rukia was in the training area in her soul form; her gigai in storage whilst she practiced. She was focused; all her thoughts were on getting to know her zanpukuto the best she could. Sode no Shirayuki was a noble sword; patient and kind, but believed in working hard for the things you wanted. Rukia desperately wanted to achieve bankai.<p>

Sode no Shirayuki was no lenient teacher. She wanted her wielder to attain a high level of Shun'po, as well as being highly proficient in both hand-to-hand combat and swordplay. Thus, Rukia spent many an hour honing her body to becoming the best it could.

During her time apart from Ichigo, she'd trained an excessive amount. She had come a long way, but she still felt she wasn't strong enough. She doubted she was even at the level Ichigo was when he broke into Soul Society to save her. She had vowed to never need him to that extent again. She was no damsel in distress; she refused to let Ichigo be her hero all the time.

Today, she'd be working on her Shun'po. Not only did she know it needed to be improved drastically, but it was the best way to help Ichigo. His training, whilst he was blind her in this form, was to try and at least sense her. The minute he felt he could distinguish his best friend's whereabouts within Urahara's basement – without guessing – Rukia would stop, and wait for Ichigo to identify her location.

Even though she wanted Ichigo to be successful – and quickly – she couldn't help but to be worried. The ex-shinigami was never revered for his skills in identifying reiatsu. Sure, he had improved – as with all his skills – over time, but after almost a year and a half with no powers, would he still have that level or would he have reverted back? Rukia hoped for the former, but expected the latter.

She knew that currently, the blonde haired shopkeeper was informing her partner of the test. She took a deep breath as she meditated, with her legs folded beneath her and her soul slayer lying flat across her palms. She quickly found herself face to face with the most beautiful ice type zanpukuto.

"Rukia-sama." A warm smile adorned the pale face of Rukia's zanpukuto.

"Sode no Shirayuki-sama." Rukia bowed. She had greatly respected her sword. "Today I will be practicing my Shun'po. I hope you will help me."

"Of course, Rukia-sama. I see that today you are also helping Kurosaki-sama."

"Hai."

"He has a pure soul, Rukia-sama. He took great care of me during the time I resided within his soul. Today, I will lend you all the power I can to help you and him. The world needs people like him."

"I couldn't agree more, Sode no Shirayuki-sama. Arigato."

"You're welcome. Now, begin."

"Hai."

With their short exchange over, Rukia retreated from her inner world. She liked to converse with her zanpukuto before undertaking any training, because if anyone had words of advice, it would be her.

Sheathing Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia began to ready herself for training. She cracked her neck, and stretched her arms and legs. Taking a deep breath, she rolled back and forth on her heels, waiting for the orange haired Kurosaki and the lazy shopkeeper.

When she heard the door creak open and saw Ichigo take a seat on the dusty ground, she began her training. She Shun'po'ed around the room as fast she could, and with every step she took, she tried to go that little bit further, a little faster.

She couldn't help but watch Ichigo's face contort in annoyance, his scowl deepening as each second passed. _Come on Berry, you can do this!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo clenched his fists. Try as he might, he couldn't help but to look for Rukia using his eyes. His gaze flitted from left to right in vain. Using his eyes was a habit. After an hour or so, he began to relax. <em>Being annoyed isn't helping. And the Midget has to train too. But I can't see her.<em>

_Seeing her – I like seeing her. But this isn't about seeing her. This is about _sensing _her. I can do it when I'm asleep, if that night that she came by was anything to go by. _

_If I can't see her, then my eyes are useless. They are just using up energy._

"Urahara-san."

"Hai, Kurosaki-san? Can you sense her?"

"No, not yet. Do you have a blindfold?"

* * *

><p>Rukia slowed her pace when she saw Ichigo talking to Urahara after approximately hour and a half of training. She didn't get her hopes up though. <em>It's too soon.<em>

Her suspicions were confirmed when Urahara left the room for a brief period of time, and returned with a thin strip of cloth, which he handed to Ichigo. Said boy tied the strip around his eyes and although she could no longer see his eyes, she could tell that they were full of determination. _He's thought about this. If that piece of cloth helps him, then it means he's learning to think before rushing in senselessly. Come on, Ichigo._ She continued to Shun'po around the large area.

Sometimes she allowed herself to come within feet of the Berry. She began to vary the range in which she was covering, taking shorter steps, in between longer steps. It hadn't skipped her notice that compared to seventeen months previously; she had a lot more stamina now, and could endure this training for much longer. She was glad she trained when she did. _If it helps Ichigo, I'll do anything. After all, he saved my life._

* * *

><p>Ichigo refused to let his body tense up, even though infuriation overwhelmed him. <em>I have no idea how to do this. Before – well, even before I was crap at this. But this is Rukia. I know her. I have to do this.<em>

He strained his ears trying to hear her light footsteps. He was aware that she was training to improve her Shun'po – her position in the room was not constant. His fingertips rubbed circles on his temples. _Damn, this is annoying. If she was stood still, this might be easier. But I can't hear her, no matter how damn hard I try._

_It's always been do or die for me when it came to training, I guess. But there is no danger in this situation. How do I do this?_

Beneath the blindfold his amber eyes were closed. _I can't see her, hear her or feel her physical form. Think. _

_How did Ishida do it that time? With those ribbon things? Haha, trust Ishida to know about ribbons, stupid Ish– focus Ichigo! _He began to reach out with his mind, searching for the spirit threads. He recalled that a shinigami's spirit thread would be a deep red colour. _Huh, guess Ishida was useful after all. _After a few minutes or so, Ichigo became intensely focused._ Think, Ichigo, think. What does Rukia's presence feel like? What did her reiatsu feel like inside you? You found Zangetsu's ribbon, now find Rukia's. What would her ribbon feel like?_

_It would be sincere, and kind, yet all empowering – much like the Midget herself. It would be elegant and possibly slightly cold to the touch – probably because she uses an ice type zanpukuto – even though she is very warm. Her reiatsu is the essence of Rukia. If it had a scent, it would smell exactly like her – lilacs and honey. _Thinking about his new favourite scent helped him relax. _I can find her ribbon. I can find Rukia._

Minutes turned into hours. Rukia was sure the sun was beginning to set on Karakura. Her energy was beginning to weaken, but she was determined to continue. She wanted to better herself, and to help the Berry.

"Stop."

Urahara raised an eyebrow, but didn't move, and Rukia became stock still. She watched Ichigo carefully. She restrained herself from running to him.

Ichigo got to his feet and walked a third of the way across the room, before turning left. He didn't take off the blindfold. His breathing was steady. He was calm and sure of himself.

Rukia's breath caught in her throat. The Berry had stopped so close to her that had he been mere centimetres closer, he'd be stood on her toes.

"Found you." There was mirth in his voice.

"You actually…found me…first time? How?" Rukia's feminine voice was faint, but Ichigo could hear her now.

"When I found out that Ishida knew I was a shinigami, he showed me these ribbons – which he said was how he knew I was a shinigami. It took a long time, but I found your ribbon." Ichigo smiled.

A gentle smile beautified the young Kuchiki's face. "You can hear me, Ichigo."

"Yes," his smile widened, as he removed the blindfold. "It quiet, but I can hear you. You're blurry, but I can see you."

"Kurosaki-san! You used spirit threads, huh? Interesting, very interesting." Urahara had approached the pair, waving himself with his fan. "I think that's today's lesson complete. Please return here tomorrow where we will continue on with our lessons!"

The pair, both of whom were tired from a hard day of training nodded. Rukia retrieved her gigai, something for which Ichigo was grateful for – his eyes found it hard to keep track of her faint soul form.

* * *

><p>The pair stepped out of the shop after thanking Urahara. The sun had been replaced by the moon; the night was quiet.<p>

Side by side, the pair walked home together. Rukia was once alerted to a hollow by her phone, but due to their training, the substitute group had been asked to deal with any hollows that came around – and they were doing their job pretty well, in Rukia's opinion.

Neither spoke, but the silence was not uncomfortable.

Rukia found she could help but gaze at the tall boy beside her. Ever since she came back to Karakura town, she'd noticed a remarkable difference in Ichigo. Not only had he matured in his looks, but his actions too. _The way he trained tonight was proof of that. He's no longer a boy, but a man. _His body was still as toned as before she left – he obviously worked to keep it that way. _Knowing the Strawberry, he was probably paranoid, or he found something to do to pass the time. Either way, his body is nice. _

A hot blush rose up on her cheeks. _I did not just think that! _The Kuchiki heiress mentally slapped herself. _Yesterday he was cute, today I'm thinking about his body. Oh hell, since coming back it's all I've thought about. But he's just my best friend. I guess it's normal for humans to appreciate the beauty and attractiveness of others. Maybe because I've not been around him for a long time, I'm just noticing these things more than usual. Yes, that must be it._

Ichigo had barely noticed the fact that they had taken a longer route than necessary back to the clinic. He liked being alone with his best friend. Somehow, even when they weren't speaking aloud, it felt to him like he was communicating with her.

He didn't understand it, but being with her made him happy. Today, he was very happy. Not just because of Rukia's presence, but because it seemed like a number of things were going his way. He was able to complete the training, and because of that, his hope was renewed. _Perhaps I really am getting my shinigami powers back._ Also, Ishida finally got with Inoue – which meant no more mopey Ishida, no more clingy Inoue. Ichigo saw this as a win all round.

As the pair turned a corner, a sharp gust of wind chilled them. The bitter breeze bit only at Ichigo's face as he was wearing his blazer, but his companion wore only her blouse.

"You cold, Midget?" Ichigo asked, as he poked her in the side.

Rukia laughed. "I use an ice-type zanpukuto. This isn't cold." She reached up and flicked Ichigo on the nose.

"You're not in soul form now, though." He pulled on the stray bang of raven hair that fell across her purple eyes.

Swiftly replying with a kick to the shin, Rukia smirked. "I obviously can just handle the cold better than you, Berry brain."

Before she'd even finished speaking, Rukia's teeth started chattering, giving her away. Ichigo rolled his hazel eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I work in the clinic – I can spot these things a mile off." Ichigo shrugged his blazer off and offered it to his friend.

"I'm not going to thank you." Rukia smirked, as she slid her arms into the sleeves of Ichigo's blazer.

"You're such a bitch."

Rukia just smiled sweetly in response.

The death goddess found that Ichigo's blazer was toasty warm from where he'd worn it and that it was completely infused with a scent that was purely Kurosaki Ichigo. Her arms didn't reach the ends of the sleeves, and the hem fell lower than her skirt. She wrapped the jacket around her tightly, desperate to keep warm.

It was then she realised that while she was now warmer thanks to Ichigo's blazer, he was likely to be feeling the cold. She refused to voice this – she didn't want the fool to think she was going soft – but she did feel guilty. All he was wearing underneath the blazer that she was currently wearing was his short sleeved school shirt. It didn't look very warm. _But it does accentuate his arms – stop it Rukia! He is your best friend. _

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki-taicho!" Renji's voice was beginning to grate on the noble's last nerve.<p>

"Yes, Abarai?" His voice was bored. Byakuya detested paperwork; but it would be improper to not complete his own duties.

"Soutaicho has requested that all captains, vice-captains and seated officers report to an emergency meeting."

The Kuchiki head listened as Renji reeled off the details, before using Shun'po to get to the meeting as quickly as possible. It seemed a state of emergency had been declared. This made the captain of the sixth division uncomfortable.

Renji kept pace with his captain, all the while trying to work out what the state of emergency could possibly be. _All I know is that we don't need Ichigo this time. I will prove to Rukia how much stronger I've become, if I need to save people I will. _

* * *

><p>A hell butterfly appeared in front of Rukia as they approached the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo scowled deeply. <em>This cannot be good. <em>


	16. A State Of Emergency

**Hi everyone! I was amazed at the number of reviews I got last chapter! You're incredible! Thank you guys so so much! And of course, I thank everyone who gets alerted to this, or has added this to their favourite list! It's just amazing!**

**This chapter I have read through and changed a fair bit. Here we see the start of some action. I'm so excited now, even though nothing major is happening yet! Not much IchiRuki action though I'm afraid. But still, I actually kinda like this chapter. I hope you guys will too.**

**I'm actually full of free time right now, so I'm hoping to start updating a hell of a lot more frequently! Tomorrow is mine and my boyfriend's three year anniversary, and we're heading to Yo! Sushi and then the cinema to see the Hangover Part two!**

**I'm also having a joint Japanese themed 20****th**** birthday night out with one of my friends, where we'll dress up with a Japanese theme and going to Yo! Sushi Again, and then hitting the night clubs!**

**Anyway, enough of my blabbering on…**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki fuku-taicho, this is the Soutaicho speaking. This is an urgent message. I repeat: this is an urgent message. Please return to Soul Society at once for an emergency meeting. I repeat: please return to Soul Society at once for an emergency meeting."<p>

Confusion rippled across the female shinigami's face as she realised the hell butterfly. She looked up to her partner's face. "Ichigo…"

"Go, Rukia." His eyes didn't meet with hers. It was deliberate on his part.

"Ichigo…I promise, I will come back."

"You know what I'll do if you don't, don't you?" He smirked, bonking her on the head, finally letting his eyes find her violet orbs. Deep within them, there was deep concern and anxiety. He knew she didn't want to leave. He didn't want her to go, not without him. "I'll rescue you." He said it like a threat.

"Hn." A small smile was forced upon her lips. She knew he meant it, even if it was said in jest. "I'll be back soon. I'll try and keep you updated, okay, so keep your phone on you. Ja ne, Ichigo." With a small wave, Kuchiki Rukia turned on her heel and ran back to Urahara's.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood still and watched as his best friend ran back to where they'd come from. He'd hoped that they could just chill out tonight, do their homework and perhaps watch some television – although he'd point blank refuse to watch anything Chappy related, or anything that included Don Kanonji. His plans were ruined now.<p>

His first thought was naturally to run after her. To go with her to Soul Society. But he realised with disdain that he no longer had that capability. Sure Urahara had the ability to allow his body to pass through into Soul Society, but then what would he do? He could only just see blurred spirits, and hear them very faintly, let alone do anything productive. He exhaled deeply.

"Son?" Isshin was walking in his son's direction.

"Oyaji." Ichigo acknowledged his father without looking at him.

"I know what you're thinking, and they aren't going to keep her there." Isshin's footsteps stopped; he was now stood beside his eldest child.

Ichigo glared icily at the elder Kurosaki. "And how do you know?"

Isshin clapped his son the shoulder. "The Soutaicho."

"What do you mean by that? And what did you mean when you said not to let her leave again? Did you mean this, 'cause she's probably in the Dangai Precipice world already. I can't do anything, damn it!"

"Relax, Ichigo. The Soutaicho is the one Rukia-chan is reporting to, hence he recalled her. He did not ask her to debrief, meaning he still intends for her to complete this mission. You're worrying about the wrong thing son."

"Then what should I be worrying about?" Ichigo balled his fists.

"Well, what is Rukia-chan's mission here right now?"

"To help me regain my powers." Ichigo stated dully, still glaring at his father. He was not seeing where the conversation was going at all.

"And why have they recalled her to the Soul Society?"

"For an emergency meeting."

"Exactly. You put two and two together, son. I'm sure you'll figure out how I know she'll be back here soon." The doctor began to turn and walk back to the clinic, leaving his orange haired son feeling very confused. Just before he stepped into the clinic, he called out to his son once more. "Hey, Ichigo. If you can't figure it out, just take your answers, combine them, and remove one word. That should help you understand."

Ichigo just stared wordlessly after his idiotic parent.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Kuchiki-fuku-taicho, thank you for making it here on such short notice, and in very good time." The Soutaicho greeted the youngest Kuchiki in the room. Her brother looked at her approvingly. <em>She had to travel a fair distance, yet she still got here only seconds after Matsumoto fuku-taicho. Rukia, you did well.<em>

Rukia took her place next to her taicho. She noticed that not only were the captains and their lieutenants present, but so were the highest ranking seated officers. _Shit, what the hell is going on?_

"Attention everyone!" called the Captain Commander, hushing the inane chatter of the shinigami in the room. "Today we received intelligence that two important events are likely to happen in the almost immediate future. The first and the event that is likely to negatively impact the Soul Society is the movement that aims to free Aizen Sosuke from captivity."

Murmurs of discontent rippled around the room. The Soutaicho continued in an even louder voice. "Whilst we have done all we can to maximise security, we have little information on this group. Captain Soi Fong and her men will investigate further into this matter. Security in the Sereitei is on high until all elements of this threat are nullified. Any suspicious activity is to be reported and investigated immediately. Any questions?"

The wielder of the fire type zanpukuto carried on when no objections or queries were raised. "The second event will be a positive event for the entirety of the Soul Society, and if Aizen's plan to infiltrate the King's realm has not altered, it will thwart his attempt to rule. The Kingdom is set to have a new ruler. The Royal family is readying themselves for this momentous occasion. As always, the ruler will be chosen, and no-one will have the knowledge of the chosen person until the time is right." The old man cleared his throat to dispel the muffled whispers of those less experienced in this meeting environment. "I ask you all to be ready. Be on guard at all times. Kuchiki fuku-taicho is to remain stationed in the Living World with Kurosaki Ichigo until further notice. Does anyone have anything to add to this?"

A noble man spoke up. "If my sister is to be stationed in the real world, I request that we send someone else alongside her. If there truly are movements to release the former captain Aizen from captivity, then there may be plans to execute Kurosaki Ichigo, as Aizen owes his downfall to that kozo. I understand there are many powerful beings in the living world that also reside in Karakura, though not many are trained in war, other than their experience with the Winter War. Furthermore, this group of Aizen supporters may have done their research and be aware of the Quincy and the others. Thusly, I think it highly probable that they have measures in place to counteract anything the individuals in Karakura town may try to save or aid Kurosaki. I propose that my fuku-taicho accompanies my sister as a backup until we are confident in Kurosaki's powers. Abarai fuku-taicho is also familiar with Kurosaki, and will not hinder his training."

The Captain-Commander mulled over Kuchiki taicho's request. _The Captain raises a good point. Kurosaki Ichigo was the major factor in our capture of Aizen, along with his comrades. The movement is likely to be watching both worlds; therefore it would be most prudent to ensure that the world of the living is as well protected as the Soul Society. _"Abarai fuku-taicho, do you have any objections?"

"No, Soutaicho. I am willing to aid the Gotei 13 where I am needed, and if I am required to go to Karakura with Rukia to help Ichigo, then I will work hard." Byakuya noted that Renji spoke in what he would deem a proper manner. He approved of this. _He may be rough around the edges, but Abarai works hard. _

"Then permission is granted. Kuchiki fuku-taicho and Abarai-fuku-taicho will both be stationed in Karakura town until further notice. The two fuku-taichos will inform the substitute group, those at the Urahara-Shoten, the Vizards and the Kurosaki family of both of the upcoming events. These people are some of our strongest allies. Meeting dismissed."

* * *

><p>It took some time, but finally, Ichigo allowed himself to go inside. He went up to his room, and sat at his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper, and wrote down a statement.<p>

_To help me regain my powers._

Beneath that first statement, he wrote a second in his barely legible handwriting. Rukia used to call it a 'crappy scrawl', if he remembered correctly.

_For an emergency meeting._

Ichigo was determined to find out what his father had meant by his seemingly cryptic clue. Using his hand, he covered up one word at a time. After trying all the words in the first sentence, he tried the words in the second. He was annoyed that Oyaji had actually convinced him this would be useful.

_To help me regain my powers…for an emergency…_

_Remove one word, Dad said, _thought Ichigo. _If I remove the word 'meeting', the sentence kind of makes sense. Of course, I would want to regain my powers if there was an emergency. Gramps sending Rukia out here to speed things up…well, it does seem suspicious, even more so with an upcoming emergency. What could this emergency be that they need me again? Does that old man have an ulterior motive? Does he want to use me again? I won't do that again. I won't. Soul Society can go do one if they think that I can be used when they feel like it._

* * *

><p>At the end of the meeting, Renji sought out his new mission partner. He quickly located her, speaking with Ukitake taicho, and third seats Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro, and approached her.<p>

"Kuchiki fuku-taicho, Abarai fuku-taicho is waiting to speak to you," Kiyone informed the young Kuchiki.

"Ah, arigato, Kiyone-san." Rukia smiled at the girl.

"I was more helpful to Kuchiki fuku-taicho than you, Sentaro! It's proof that I respect her more!" Kiyone stuck her tongue out at her co-third seat. Rukia rolled her eyes discretely, although her taicho saw this, and smiled a little.

Sentaro would not let Kiyone win their war of who-loves-and-respects-the-taicho-and-fuku-taicho-more. "No, I respect Kuchiki fuku-taicho more! Kuchiki fuku-taicho, please allow me to – Ukitake taicho!"

Ukitake coughed up a little blood, causing the three highest ranked officers in his division to rally around him.

"Ukitake-taicho, are you alright?" Rukia asked, concerned for her Captain.

"Hai, I'm fine." Ukitake wiped his mouth. "Now, I believe Abarai fuku-taicho is here to speak with you, Kuchiki-san. Go. I'll be fine, these two can take me back to our barracks."

Rukia nodded and turned to the fuku-taicho of the sixth squad.

"Rukia." Renji spoke. Said girl left her group and walked over to the red-haired man.

"Renji," she smiled. She was always glad to see him. Renji was, after all, one of her oldest friends. They'd grown up together, fought together, lost friends together. They'd been through a lot, and yet they'd still come out of even the worst of situations. Rukia was grateful that someone had allowed her to meet Renji. Sure, their relationship had been strained at one point, but when Rukia had discovered that Renji had only wanted the best for her, she couldn't help but to smile. He was a true brother to her.

"Shall we get going then?"

"Hai," the smile she gave Renji was warm and happy. Truly, she was happy that she could still stay with her best friend, and have Renji, her oldest friend with her. Together they walked to the Senkaimon.

Renji for the most part, was stuck in a whirlpool of emotions. He was glad to have been chosen for a mission set by the Soutaicho himself, even if he was not chosen by the Soutaicho. He cared little for that as the Captain he worked beneath, the Captain he admired and respected the most had nominated him, Abarai Renji, to not only go on this mission, by essentially take care of his sister. Though others may not see it, Renji knew his taicho cared for his adopted sister. This was just his way of showing it.

On the other hand, he was disappointed that the Gotei 13 placed a lot in the hands of Kurosaki Ichigo. He had sworn to prove to Rukia that he was stronger than the Berry could have ever been, and now he was being sent to essentially play nanny to the boy. Sure, Ichigo was a great friend and a good fighter, but Renji felt he would lose his Rukia to the war hero.

He wanted Rukia for his wife. He felt confident in the fact he could ask Kuchiki Byakuya for her hand and be accepted. He was a hard working member of the Gotei 13, and was now Kuchiki taicho's lieutenant. Kuchiki taicho had even asked for Renji to be sent to the Living World to protect his sister – _okay, so those weren't his exact words, but the meaning was there. Besides, Abarai Rukia has a ring to it._

* * *

><p>Ichigo was pacing his room. He wondered where his best friend was and what was going on in the Soul Society. Yuzu had called him for dinner about an hour or so ago, but he wasn't hungry. His phone was set upon the desk, and every time Ichigo looked at it, it seemed to get bigger and bigger.<p>

Finally, it rung. He hastily picked it up. "Moshi moshi?"

"Ichigo, it's me."

"So, what happened? Are you okay? Where are you? What time do you –"

"Ichigo calm down. I will tell you what happened upon my return. All you need to know is that I'm on my way to the Senkaimon now, and Renji is now to accompany me on this mission. We'll be with you very shortly."

The petite shinigami could tell the boy on the other end of the line was disgruntled. He didn't approve of the way she cut him off, nor how she evaded his many questions. _But they have to wait. If I'm not there when it's explained to him, then Kami-sama knows how the fool will react. _

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort, then closed it again.

"Ichigo, are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to call Inoue, Sado, Ishida, the vizards, all of your family and anyone else who is spiritually aware and have them meet us at Urahara's in approximately twenty minutes. We bring news that all spiritually aware beings need to be aware of. It's important."

Rukia's feminine voice held an air of finality. Ichigo wasn't going to argue with her. Whether she knew it or not, he could hear the anxiety in his best friend's voice, and the underlying urgent meaning to her words. She'd tried to tell him in a way to not make him worried, but now he was even more on edge.

* * *

><p>The tall boy ran downstairs, where he found Isshin and Yuzu watching Don Kanonji's latest show – he didn't care for the title. "Oyaji, Yuzu…wait, where's Karin?"<p>

"She's at football practice," Yuzu shrugged, tilting her head to see past her Onii-san to see the television. She was sucking on a lollypop.

"Ah crap." Internally, Ichigo panicked. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a frantic text to the tomboy.

"Is there something bothering you, Onii-san? I could get you some medicine –"

"I'm fine Yuzu. It's just that Rukia's on her way back from Soul Society with Renji and she said I have to get everyone who is spiritually aware over to Urahara's. Apparently, it's important."

Isshin's eyes met with those belonging to his son. "Yaaaay! Yuzu-chan, we can have a daddy-daughter trip to the Urahara-Shoten!"

Yuzu's eyes went wide as she started babbling on to her dad about the trip. "We can skate to it!"

"Sugoi, Yuzu-chan! –"

He tuned the conversation out and now Ichigo was sure the pair would head over there, he ran to the door. "See you in twenty!" He called. He knew his dad would get the message. _Yeah, he's acting like a goof for Yuzu, but he knows this is serious. Thanks, Oyaji. _Seconds later, he got a reply from his other sibling. _Good, she hasn't asked too many questions. Arigato Karin. It's good to know I can count on my family when I need them._

Ichigo was running to the old warehouse where the Vizards could be found. He flipped open his phone once more and selected the contact he wished to call.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ishida."

"Kurosaki? What's up? You sound as if you're running."

"I am, Ishida. Rukia was recalled to Soul Society –"

"Didn't they send her here this time?"

"Yes, but there was an emergency meeting. Now she's on her way back with Renji. Situation's bad, I can feel it. She's just become a fuku-taicho, so she's strong, yet they've sent the Pineapple back with her. It's serious."

"The evidence does seem to support your theory, Kurosaki." Ishida mused.

"Anyway, the midget said we're all to meet them at Urahara's…can you pass on the message to Chad and Inoue? My dad and sisters should be there too, and I'm on my way to get the vizards."

Ishida's eyes narrowed. _Kurosaki's right, this is not good, especially if Kuchiki-san has told him to round us all up. This is something that's going to affect everyone who can sense the spiritual world. _"Kurosaki, should I get Kojima, Asano and Arisawa? They can sense this too."

"Yes. See you in twenty." With that, the ex-daiko hung up.

Ichigo skidded to a halt in front of an all too familiar warehouse. Balling his fists, he banged on the large mental shutter.

A blonde man appeared at the door on the side. "Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Shinji!"

"What brings you here, Ichigo?" The Vizard was confused. Stood here in front of him was a face he figured he'd never see again.

Ichigo quickly recounted as much as he knew to his former ally, and in less than two minutes, he was running with Shinji, Love, Lisa, Hachi, Rose, Hiyori, Kensei and Mashiro to the little shop owned by the exiled shinigami.


	17. Arguments

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I truly love you all - and of course those who added this to their alerts and favourites! Thank you so much! I really enjoy reading everyone's reviews! **

**I noticed I have a Shinji fan reading this...we won't see much of him for a while, but fear not, he will most certainly play a fair part in my fic! So I hope you keep reading, despite the lack of Shinji for a while!**

**I've been working on this chapter for about a week. I'm hoping there will be a very very few about of errors, but give me a heads up if there are any!**

**This has finally turned out the way I wanted it to, so I really hope you guys like it. If you do, how would you feel about hitting that little review button...well, I do love hearing your thoughts, even if it's just one word! It means so much that you would take the time to review!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The last to arrive at the small shop, other than those travelling from the Sereitei, was Kurosaki Karin, but she was not late – everyone else had been so concerned they'd dropped whatever they were doing (mostly sleeping or watching television) and got to the Urahara Shoten as fast as possible. Squeezed in the shop were the four Kurosaki's, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, the eight vizards, Urahara, Jinta, Ururu, Tessai and Yoruichi in cat form. Many of the group were standing in whatever crevice they could find when Rukia and Renji made their entrance. Ichigo, upon seeing his best friend, went and stood by her side.<p>

He wanted to hold her, to make absolutely certain she was okay. She looked fine, but he'd never admit that he thought she was a pretty good little actress, and that he knew she could hide her emotions pretty well, even from him. Although now, something – and he wasn't sure precisely what it was – but something was different about their relationship. They were closer. And he liked that. He found he could read her more accurately, and felt she could read him too. It didn't stop things like this being hard though.

A small hand found its way to Ichigo's wrist. Rukia was nervous, especially when she had news of such gravity to deliver. Immediately his eyes found hers. Her tense body relaxed slightly when Ichigo moved to stand behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder; she placed a minute smile upon her lips.

Eyes beneath knitted tattooed brows narrowed. _Rukia hates being touched…yet Ichigo can touch her? Well, I'm sure she'll let me, I'm her best friend! _Renji reached out and patted her arm, in a friendly, reassuring manner.

He was not pleased when she flinched away, and yet continued to let Ichigo keep his hand on her shoulder.

Everyone was looking at Ichigo, Rukia and Renji – though Ichigo could not work out for the life of him why he was a target of their questioning gaze – he knew as much as they did as to why they were called here. Finally, Rukia spoke up after clearing her throat; even if it was just to divert from the awkwardness she felt when Renji tried to touch her.

"Hi everyone, I apologise for the late hour." Ichigo didn't even know what the time was. It was only when the midget mentioned it that he realised how late it had been when he'd been banging on doors and calling people. He shrugged any guilt away – everyone who was here would've preferred to know about anything weird as soon as possible. And this was one weird situation. "For those of you who don't know, this is Lieutenant Abarai Renji – he works under my brother. We are here to help Ichigo get his shinigami powers back. After some training Ichigo is already beginning to see and hear spirits once again."

Ichigo's school friends and family looked at the former daiko in surprise. They were not aware he had regained his sight to the spiritual world. He nodded once, allowing his nakama to continue with her report.

"Today, the Soutaicho called the strongest of the Gotei 13 together for an emergency meeting. Two major events came up on his agenda."

Renji took over from Rukia. "Yeah, the Captain Commander had both bad an' good news. Well, the bad news is that there's a group tryin' to release Aizen."

Ichigo's amber eyes darkened. Whilst every person in the room displayed some level of dismay, shock, or worry, it was nothing to what was easily discernable from the ex-shinigami's face. His grip tightened on Rukia's shoulder unintentionally.

She turned and her violet eyes immediately shot up to the face of the son of Isshin. His darkened honey eyes were glazed over, anger clouded within them. He was looking straight ahead, at nothing at all. Rukia reached up and placed her hand on his cheek softly, whilst wrapping the other arm loosely around him. His hand relaxed and dropped to wrap around her waist. He held her close – things felt better that way. The exchange between the Black Sun and the White Moon was not missed by anyone in the room.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's eyed were filled with worry.

He finally glanced down at her. "Ah."

Seeing this and feeling uncomfortable, Renji forged on. "Well, security's been maxed out in the Soul Society, and Squad Two is looking into it."

Rukia then turned her attention back to the large group gathered around her. Ichigo's arm stayed wrapped around her tiny waist. She unconsciously played with his fingers nervously. Ichigo found it relaxed him, distracted him from the crushing news he'd just been told. _If they succeed, it will have all been for nothing._

"Basically, that's the worst of the news. The second piece of news is much happier." Rukia smiled, and kept on twining her fingers with Ichigo's. "The Royals are in the process of appointing a new ruler. This will be a happy occasion!"

Ichigo gently squeezed his best friend's fingers. Happy smiles replaced the frowns that had previously resided on the faces of all in the room.

Renji, watching the way Ichigo and Rukia were together, was beginning to get rather irritated. _How dare he touch my Rukia in such a personal way! How can she be so improper and let him? She's a noble; she should know better. Kuchiki-taicho will not be pleased. _"Well, what we are more worried about is the Aizen threat. So basically, we all need to train hard, in the likely case Ichigo's powers don't come back, or they ain't strong enough."

Twenty three pairs of eyes glared at the wielder of Zabimaru. The only person not glaring at him was the man who was the subject of Renji's careless statement. The Berry hung his head. He didn't like to admit it, but Renji had a point – _what if my powers don't come back, or they aren't good enough? What if Aizen beats me? What if I can't protect my family, my friends, Rukia? _

Rukia squeezed Ichigo's long fingers firmly. _Renji, you baka! You're supposed to be helping the Berry, now look what you've done! When he had powers, it was fine to say he wasn't strong enough – he could get stronger – and Ichigo knew that! But now, he can barely see souls! He doesn't know if and when he'll get his powers back! Renji you complete idiot! How could you be so careless?_

With just an icy glare aimed at her oldest friend, Kuchiki Rukia led Ichigo out of the room. Urahara chuckled nervously and took lead of the conversation, giving guidance, ideas and talking strategies.

* * *

><p>No-one came after them, something for which Rukia was glad. She was certain that if anyone had tried to follow, a handful of people would've stopped them – Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi were among those she counted. <em>This wasn't a meeting to belittle Ichigo; this was a meeting to inform everyone of what was going down. Sure, Renji was right to say that people should train, but he could have had some tact! Besides, I'd prefer it if we didn't rely on the Berry this time. He doesn't deserve this, he really doesn't. <em>

She walked with Ichigo to a bench in the park, guiding him to the nearest one. Her best friend wasn't paying any attention to where she was taking him, just following almost blindly. She was pleased that he trusted her so much though.

She walked him to the bench, and somehow got him to sit down. She sat right next to him, as close as she could. She placed a hand on his leg, and the other on his cheek.

"Ichigo?"

Amber eyes looked at her from underneath orange bangs. They lacked fire. Everything about them said that he wasn't okay.

* * *

><p>Renji sat quietly in the room, after letting the more experienced shinigami take over leading the meeting. For the most part he received icy glares from the Kurosaki family, Ichigo's nakama, and those at the Urahara Shoten. The vizard, all of whom liked Ichigo a great deal, did not know how the young former vizard had been since losing his powers, therefore, they, although they were angry with Renji, they had less of a reason to be. They weren't as close to Ichigo as the others had been.<p>

Much of the conversation was about future training, the subject of Ichigo's powers never making an appearance once since his and Rukia's departure from the room. The group agreed it would be best to keep those present in the living world currently here, and not to transfer between worlds. There were other methods of contacting the Sereitei – if any of them left, it could leave the world of the living open to an attack.

The discussion was fairly heated – and many words were used which caused Karin to cover her sister's ears. Of course, each of the groups had their own ideas and input. The shinigami present wanted to wait for more information. The vizards insisted that regardless of what information they had, they should treat everyone as a possible threat. After the Aizen incident, they'd become very wary of people, wanting them to prove their worth – or so Shinji said. Hiyori kicked him in the face. Ishida, being the only Quincy present wanted to strategise as per usual, and his new girlfriend agreed with him. Chad also saw the pros to progressing in this manner.

"What would Ichigo do?" asked Yuzu. She had impeccable faith in her brother.

It brought silence to the group as they all contemplated the young Kurosaki's question.

* * *

><p>Renji wasn't paying too much attention as he was still mulling over what he'd done wrong. All he had said was that Ichigo might not get all of his powers back, which was true. <em>Why did Rukia take such offence to it? Her eyes were so cold. <em>He shuddered. _And Berry didn't talk back. Normally, a comment like that would cause him to see red and beat the living daylights out of whoever said it. But instead, he was… sort of sad. _

_Is that it? Are they together? After all they were pretty damn close, with all that touching and stuff. _It probably wouldn't have bothered the tattooed man if Rukia hadn't flinched from his touch. _I will find out. But for now, I'll play safe. I'll apologise to Ichigo – I guess losing his powers hit him harder than we thought. Then I'll spend quality time with Rukia, and ask her out on a date. But what if she's not interested in me? Maybe I can convince Rukia to start dating me. It would be easy once I mention her brother, and her duty to marry well as a noble. Perhaps I can imply that Kuchiki taicho wants me to date her, and then tell Kuchiki taicho that Rukia wants to date me. If I can get Kuchiki taicho on my side – and there's no way he'd choose the Berry over me – then Rukia should be easy. She won't want to disappoint her nii-sama. Either way, she's mine._

* * *

><p>"Renji was right." Ichigo murmured.<p>

"Renji is just being an ass. He doesn't even realise what he's saying most of the time! He probably didn't mean it the way it came out."

Ichigo's fists balled up. "Either way, Renji has a fucking point, Rukia! What if I can't protect you like I did before?" Ichigo rose to his feet.

"I don't need protecting baka!" Rukia did likewise, and punched Ichigo in the jaw.

"I never said you needed it! What if I want to protect you anyway?" He bonked her on the head, like he had so many times before.

"What, like when I told you not to come after me, and you did, regardless of my wishes?"

"Yes! What kind of man doesn't protect his best friend?"

"The kind of man who values his life!"

"I value my life – equal to how I value your life, because without you around, my life sucks!"

"I am not your life! I am not worthy of such praise, damn it! All I have done is risk your life over and over!"

"Get it into your thick skull midget! You. Are. My. Best. Fucking. Friend. That makes you an important player in my life! I will do everything in my power to just to make sure you're okay! I would save you no matter what - you'd do the same!" The pair were now nose to nose at this point.

"I wouldn't save you!" At her words, Ichigo shrank back.

"You wouldn't?" His orange brows fell into a deep scowl.

"No."

"Fuck you, Kuchiki." Ichigo sneered as he got up from the bench and began to walk away from the young Kuchiki heiress.

Rukia sat down and just stared after him, anger evident on her pretty face. She hated the way he'd sneered her last name. If there was one person in the whole world she never wanted to hear that tone from, it was the former daiko.

* * *

><p>The meeting was over now, and Renji had set out in search of Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo's reiatsu wasn't strong enough for the red head to detect, but he could sense Rukia's. He figured they'd be together. He masked his reiatsu though – he didn't want Rukia to sense him and run off.<p>

He located Rukia in the park, sat on a bench. He saw Ichigo a little further down the path, walking away from Rukia. _Great, now's my –_

"Matte, Ichigo!" Rukia called after him. She got up from the bench and ran after the Strawberry.

_They're…fighting? _Renji decided to stay and watch. _After all, this could swing things in my favour. If they've argued, I could take her out on a date to cheer her up – a nice meal, a movie maybe…_

* * *

><p>Ichigo disregarded Rukia and kept on walking.<p>

"Ichigo, wait!" Again, the Kuchiki was ignored. Seeing this, the short shinigami ran after Ichigo, stopping in front of him, blocking his path with her arms outstretched. Without meeting her gaze, he side-stepped her and carried on.

The raven haired girl frowned as she grabbed his arm. Orange eyebrows rose as he looked down at the girl desperate to stop him.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry."

Silence echoed around the park. Ichigo watched her through curious eyes. _The midget never apologises, not to me._

* * *

><p>Renji wasn't sure what the two were arguing about, but at this point, he could tell Rukia had said or done something to upset the Berry. She was even apologising to him. <em>It must be bad, 'cause she doesn't apologise to no-one, except maybe Kuchiki taicho, unless she is serious about the apology. She doesn't throw the word 'sorry' around like most people do – she only says it when she means it. <em>He couldn't help but hope that Ichigo would reject her apology. Then he could comfort her, and make his move on the Kuchiki princess.

Only when he was sure he had Rukia would he inform his Captain of their desire to be together. Yes, Abarai Renji had planned this all out.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, what I said…It wasn't exactly what I meant."<p>

Ichigo frowned in confusion. His hazel eyes searched her purplish blue ones. He could see the sincerity of the apology right there.

"What I meant was, whilst you could do anything to wanted, or needed to, for me, I couldn't do the same for you."

Ichigo scowled. This was not what he wanted to hear, but he let her continue.

"I don't have the power you had, nor the strength. Of course, I'd have the will to save you. It's why I'm here again, but if it was you taken to Soul Society, and I was left in the Living World back then, I doubt I'd have even made it to the Sereitei alive, let alone rescue you. I'm sorry I'm not good enough, but please never doubt that I'd try to save you, even if I die in the attempt. I'd give my life to save you, Ichigo. All I meant is that I wouldn't be able to save you, not that I wouldn't try. I'm sorry." Her voice was desolate.

_Midget genuinely thinks this? _Ichigo sighed to himself. He took the petite hand from around his wrist and removed it from his arm.

Rukia looked up at him, crestfallen. _I'm truly not good enough for him. Those fantasies of mine… will always be just fantasies. He needs a strong girl, someone who can save him as much as he can save her._

In one swift movement, Ichigo crushed the small girl to his chest and whispered in her ear.

"Idiotic midget. I didn't even think I'd save you, but I hoped I could. I pulled it off – with the help of others – I didn't do it alone. I think you're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Rukia. Don't put yourself down, okay. Just knowing that you'd try to save me if I needed you to, to the extent where you'd give your life is enough. It's all I can offer you in return."

Tears threatened to escape from purple eyes. "Ichi…go…" She sniffled.

He flicked her ear playfully. "Shh. It's okay, Rukia. It's okay." Ichigo, using the same hand as he'd flicked her ear with, ran his fingers through her silky raven locks as she clung to him. He inhaled her scent deeply. Any anger still left in his system quickly dissipated. Holding her like this seemed to have that effect on him.

Rukia felt all tension leave her body. She buried her face in his shirt, drowning in the scent that could only be Ichigo.

"Baka! Making me all worried like that!" She giggled, kicking him in the shin.

* * *

><p>The sixth division's fuku-taicho frowned. He didn't hate Ichigo. He still thought of him as a good friend, but when he begins to threaten Renji's dreams of being with Rukia, he can't help to feel jealous and angry at the Berry. It would be the same no matter who the person was. <em>They are together. I knew it. Ichigo you bastard, don't get cocky, you won't get to keep her, I'll see to that.<em>


	18. A Disapperance And A Date

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the really wonderful reviews – you guys outdo yourselves each and every time! I absolutely adore your reviews and it makes me so happy when I read them! I am one lucky author! With these reviews, I hit the big 200 – I am ecstatic! So please help me hit 300 – that's my next goal. Every review makes me work faster, reader to get the next chapter out.**

**I've been working on this for a good few days now, and since my absolutely fail chapter, I've been re-reading and self beta'ing a lot more. I also make sure I've read the thing loads before adding it to the fic. I now read it through not only on Word, but also on here. I hoping that it helps me to cut out any errors, but again, if you see any, let me know.**

**A lot of you have mentioned that Renji is a little OOC. I'm sorry! I get why you think that, so I'm hoping that in this chapter he's a little more like the real deal. It's hard to convey his jealousy without making him OOC. He genuinely cares for Rukia, and has for a long time – maybe I'll throw in the bonus chapter for that soon, but there is another one I need to get out first. He has loved Rukia for a long time and has worked hard to prove his worthiness to not only her, but Byakuya too. When she and Ichigo get reunited, Renji feels like he has a lot to live up to. He thought being a fuku-taicho would be enough, but up against someone who saved the world, how can he compare? The only thing he feels he has going for him is that Byakuya isn't all too keen on Ichigo. Well, that's how he feels in brief; I will go into it in a later chapter.**

**I have a feeling many people won't like this chapter, just because of what happens towards the end, but please don't hate me! **

**I'd love to know your thoughts once again, so pretty please hit that little review button. I get so excited when I see a new review – I value each and every one, so if you haven't reviewed before, please do. Even if you don't have an FF account – I accept anonymous reviews, so you have no excuse.**

**I appreciate concrit, just not flames, so please write to me!**

**As always, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the long A/N. I aim to get the next chapter out by Friday, so keep those eyes peeled!**

* * *

><p>Rukia woke earlier than usual the next day, which was surprising, considering how little sleep she got the night before. <em>Could yesterday have been any more stressful? <em>She wondered to herself.

The reason she woke so early was the lack of sound coming from the room the Ichigo inhabited. Normally his soft snore could be heard throughout the night, and the fact she couldn't hear him now unnerved her a little. _I remember when I first stayed here, and that snoring irritated the hell out of me. If he's gone to get a drink or to the bathroom, he should be back soon, _Rukia reassured herself.

Pressing the small button on her Chappy watch, the display illuminated. The time was twenty past five in the morning. The small shinigami rubbed her forehead. _Baka, why'd you wake me up so early?_

Outside, the birds were beginning to awaken, and the sun was starting its trek across the skies. Rukia sat with her arms wrapped around her knees. Ichigo never knew that whenever his snoring stopped, unless she could hear him, Rukia would stir from her sleep. She wouldn't drop off again until she could hear him. She never told him, she'd just say he was too noisy on his return, and that woke her. _He needn't know the truth. It's unnecessary, and the fool will only worry. _

She looked at her watch once more. It was now half past five. She began to rock back and forth. She hoped he returned soon – they didn't need to be up until seven for school, and Rukia not only liked her sleep, but after a day like yesterday, she damn well needed whatever sleep she could get.

It took her a while to finally fall asleep last night. She thought Ichigo was never going to stop tossing and turning, not only did she have that to contend with, but she also had a lot on her mind. The news about Aizen had stunned her. That feeling became anger when she realised she was going to be the one to break it to Ichigo. _Okay, in the end it was Renji who actually said it, but still…_

She couldn't believe that after everything the traitorous ex-captain had put the Soul Society and everyone else through, that he still had those who supported his cause. She frowned. _Ichigo worked his ass off to stop Aizen – and gave up everything he possibly could. He deserves to have so much good in his life, yet nothing ever seems to go his way. I wish I could make everything better for him._

_The worse thing is, not knowing. These Aizen supporters, we know so little about them. I wonder if we'll be strong enough to stop them. They must be strong if they plan to release Aizen from captivity. Could we cope without Ichigo at full strength? Sure, everyone trained harder, became stronger, but Ichigo was easily the strongest shinigami I've ever met, except perhaps the Soutaicho. And, I'm sure that he could beat the Captain-Commander – if Ichigo was the only who could defeat Aizen, wouldn't that mean Yamamoto wasn't strong enough to beat Ichigo?_

Purple eyes flickered back to her watch. _Come on, Ichigo. It's now quarter to six! Where the hell are you?_

Rukia slid open her closet door. The early sunrise peeped through the small gap in the curtains. Ichigo's bed was made perfectly. The room was tidy. It was as if no-one had stayed in the bed all night.

Rukia took a deep breath. _Maybe he's gone for a run, or something. Perhaps the baka was trying to be considerate. _She smiled at the thought. Ichigo sometimes went for a run if he couldn't sleep at night. She couldn't help but feel uneasy, but if he'd had time to tidy up behind him, then he wasn't in any trouble. Rukia sighed to herself, closed the door, and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>At seven, her alarm went off. She stretched her arms and pulled the closet door open. Ichigo's room was as untouched as it was little over an hour ago. After getting dressed, the girl went downstairs to the kitchen, where Kurosaki Yuzu was waiting with her breakfast.<p>

"Ohayo, Yuzu-chan. Where's Isshin-san and Karin-chan?"

"Otou-san is probably running late, and Karin is showering at the –"

"Yuzu-chaaaaan! Daddy is running late today!" The bearded man wailed as he pulled on his white doctor's coat. "I have no time for my precious daughter's breakfast!" Spying Rukia, he transgressed. "Ah, Rukia-chan, my lovely third daughter! Have you and my useless son been making me some –"

"Shut up, Oyaji!"

"Ohayo, Karin-chan." The girl in the gigai was appreciative of the tomboy's actions.

"Morning, Rukia-nee," Karin waved at the older girl as she grabbed her bento and ran out the door.

"What's her hurry?"

Yuzu smiled. "Karin is training very hard for her upcoming football tournament. Where's my brother?"

"I don't know. I woke up early this morning and he wasn't in his room then, either." Small brows dipped into a frown.

The motherly twin placed a hand on Rukia's arm in reassurance. "Ichigo won't have gone far, I'm sure you'll see him at school."

Rukia nodded at the younger girl. _Yuzu's right. Ichigo never just disappears. There's always a reason._

She sat at the table and enjoyed the delicious breakfast prepared for her, courtesy of Kurosaki Yuzu. During this time, Isshin had awoken and ran to his clinic to make the required preparations to open.

After eating her breakfast, Rukia picked up the bento Yuzu made for her and put it in her schoolbag. Bidding the youngest Kurosaki goodbye, she made for school.

* * *

><p>The young heiress found it very strange walking to school without her orange haired partner. She found herself lost in her thoughts. First of all, she was just wondering where Ichigo was, and then it became something else. The more she thought of the former visored, the more she thought about all the little details about him, starting from his long, messy orange hair that she loved tangling her fingers into. Then she worked her way down, first thinking about his eyes. She thought his amber eyes were enchanting, there was something, that when he and she locked gazes, that compelled her. She struggled to look away from him. Next she thought about how she loved when his cheeks were stained pink from embarrassment. When she saw that hue on his face, she just wanted to giggle like a schoolgirl and tease the hell out of him. She remembered how it felt to have his lips press against her crown that time. Her mind slowly worked its way down Ichigo's body. Nothing perverted, just things she loved about the ex-daiko. <em>Like his scent and the way he holds me. The way he makes me feel like I'm –<em>

"Kuchiki-san? Are you alright?" The concerned voice belonged to Inoue. It snapped Rukia from her thoughts.

"Oh, hi, Inoue. I'm fine, thanks, how are you?"

"I'm doing really well."

"Kuchiki-san, where's Ichigo?" Chad asked.

Ishida looked at the young shinigami. There were dark circles under her eyes – she had not slept well the previous night, he deducted. He wondered if it was a result of the news, or Ichigo's absence.

"I don't know. I don't know where Ichigo has gone. He struggled to get to sleep last night, and he's been gone since before twenty past five this morning, and I don't know where. I still can't even sense any reiatsu from him. But he cleaned his room, and made his bed, so he can't be in danger, can he? He must have gone to school; he never misses school, except for that one day every year. I don't where he is."

Ishida, Chad and Inoue noted that despite only a hint of panic in her voice, how frantic the Kuchiki sounded. Sure, usually her voice was even, and portrayed nothing, but even the slightest bit of hysteria in her voice would have been obvious to anyone who knew her.

Inoue spoke up, seeking to comfort her friend. "Kuchiki-san, I'm sure Kurosaki-kun is fine. Like you said, he even made his bed!"

"Kuchiki-san, I'm certain –"

"Rukia!" a masculine voice called her name. Immediately the dark haired girl turned, hoping to be reunited with her best friend. She was disappointed. It wasn't the Berry she was looking for, but instead, a Pineapple.

"Abarai-kun! Good morning!" Inoue smiled at the tattooed man who was grinning widely.

"I see you'll be attending our school too, then, Abarai-san?" Ishida asked, after looking at the red haired man's attire. _He's wearing our uniform, but what an injustice he does it! He could at least tuck his shirt in! _Ishida sighed to himself.

"Yeah, and I get to be in the same class as you guys, and Ichigo! Isn't that great, Rukes? We get to be in the same class together – wait, where is Ichigo?"

"I don't know. I should know. I should know." Rukia whispered, almost to herself.

"Ah, Rukes, don't worry about Ichigo. He can look after himself, ya know." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He was determined to make her see him in a better light than last night; he never wanted her to glare at him like she did at the meeting again.

"Abarai is right, Kuchiki-san," Chad said. The Quincy and his girlfriend nodded reassuringly.

"Thanks."

The group walked to school together. The three substitutes asked Renji how he was doing, and he answered them. They hadn't had an opportunity to catch up at the meeting, and now was the ideal time to do so. Rukia didn't feel inclined to make any to contribute to any conversation. She wasn't all that interested. She couldn't help but think she'd missed something.

* * *

><p>"Again."<p>

"Kurosaki-san –"

"I said again, damn it!"

* * *

><p>When the group of five approached the school gates, they were met by the usual suspects, Keigo, Tatsuki and Mizuiro. Of course, the first thing they questioned was why Ichigo was missing. After the meeting last night, Renji turning up at school was nothing unexpected.<p>

No-one could answer their questions. Rukia felt as if she was on fire. For some reason, it felt as if everyone's eyes were on her, questioning her, as if Ichigo's absence was her fault. _I'm definitely missing something. He wouldn't just disappear, would he? He'd tell me. I'm sure I've missed something._

Class started as usual. Ochi-sensei took the register, only pausing when Ichigo didn't respond when she called his name. _Odd, all of his friends are here, including Kuchiki-san. Why hasn't he turned up? Has it anything to do with Abarai-san?_

The lesson progressed very slowly for the group, but for a certain girl it was painfully slow. It was as if she couldn't even hear her sensei, as if she was talking in a fish bowl or something. She made little Chappy doodles across the page, and if she'd looked down, she'd have noticed how many of them were supposed to look like Ichigo.

She may even have seen the one she drew of a Chappy Rukia and a Chappy Ichigo holding hands.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, you can't –"<p>

"I said, let's go again."

* * *

><p>The end of Rukia's pencil was as frayed as her nerves by the end of the first lesson and there was still another hour before break time. <em>I can't just stay here. He would have left me something. Ichigo wouldn't leave me like this. He promised. We promised each other, damn it! Baka, why do you do this to me? At least when I left, I wrote you a note. I thought things would be like how they were before, but – wait! That's it! <em>

"Sorry, Ochi-sensei, I'll be back soon!" With that, Rukia sped out of the door.

Running at top speed, Rukia skidded round the corridors, narrowly missing students and teachers alike. She ran out of the door, through the school gate and back to the Kurosaki clinic. Climbing up into Ichigo's room through his bedroom window, she landed lithely on the floor.

She walked up to the desk and it was there she found what she was looking for. A small white envelope. There was only one word written on the envelope in Ichigo's messy handwriting.

_Rukia._

Small hands ripped the envelope open. Rukia couldn't believe she'd missed the envelope this morning. She should have looked. _Instead I was too worried about where the Berry was, and I missed his letter. _She slipped the piece of white paper from the envelope and unfolded it.

_Rukia,_

_Sorry, if I've made you worry by not being here. Please go to school as normal. I'm not in danger; I've just got to do this. _

_I'm sorry I can't be more specific, but you never know who reads things like this, and I refuse to go all raccoon style like you did. Silly midget._

_I didn't want to wake you just to tell you this. You needed your sleep. I hope you slept well. _

_Just know that what I'm doing is to make good on our promise, and I'll come back to you soon, I just don't know when that will be. I guess we'll have to see how things go._

_Please tell everyone that I am fine, and not to worry, or try to find me. They won't find me, until I'm ready to be found. It's something I've made sure of._

_I miss you._

_Ichigo_

_P.S. If this works, I'm sure you'll be the first to find me._

Rukia reread the letter over and over. She bit her lip, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to escape. _He's so sweet. _The midnight haired fuku-taicho sat down upon Ichigo's bed. Her eyes fell upon the little charm bracelet she now wore religiously. As much as she loved Chappy, she couldn't deny that the real reason she wore it day in, day out, was because of who gave it to her.

_He misses me? _She sighed. _He's such a fool. _Knowing that he'd singled her out to write to, made her feel happy in a way though. Her heart ached for him nonetheless. Losing the fool for an indefinite amount of time hurt. She knew she'd see him again – it was their promise, but still…she didn't like it.

When he mentioned her way of writing cryptic letters, it made her smile. _He remembers silly things like that? He really is an idiot._

A loud banging interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to see Renji banging on the window, which she had shut on her way in. The sun had clouded over as she run here, and it was a bit colder now.

Instinctively, she hid the letter in her skirt pocket, moving in a way so that Renji couldn't see what she was doing. She clambered onto Ichigo's bed, and slid open the window.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Renji asked as he hopped onto the floor and sat on Ichigo's desk chair.

"I'm fine, Renji." Rukia smiled. She was fine, at least, she was now she'd read Ichigo's letter. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah, well, you just left class in kind of a hurry. We all wondered where you'd gone. Did you find Ichigo?"

"No, but I know he's okay." She smiled. "I don't know when he'll be back though. You should apologise to him."

"I know." Renji groaned. "I was planning to do that this morning, but then he didn't turn up. I really am sorry, Rukes. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, Renji. I know you didn't. I did explain that to Ichigo, don't worry." She patted him on the arm, and offered him a smile.

_Here's my chance._

"Say Rukia, did you want to go catch a movie or something later on? My treat."

"Thank you for the offer, Renji, but I have so much work to do –"

"Aw, c'mon. I think we both deserve it after yesterday."

"Well, I don't know –"

"Just a movie? Just one little date to take our minds off of all this hectic stuff? I've heard that the movies here are different to those in Soul Society. Ishida said that they are normally only an hour and a half long. How short is that? I don't get how a movie can be any good if it's not even three hours long! But if we're here, then I want to get the experience! It'll help us fit in here while we're helping Ichigo too. Besides, how long has been since me and my Rukia spent some quality time together? I've missed spending time with you, you know."

Rukia smiled at Renji. _He really just wants to cheer me up and spend time with me? Well, it'd be rude to refuse him, and he makes more than one good point. It will be good have the movie experience here, especially when we both need to fit in, so if we go together, then we could help each other understand it. And I'm sure an hour and half is a fair amount of time to ensure that I can fit in here. That's part of my mission too – to fit in here so I can help Ichigo._

"Sure, that sounds like fun. It has been too long since we spent any time together. It's a plan." Rukia appreciated what her friend was doing for her. It's part of why she considered him like a brother. "When shall we go, and what movie shall we see? I don't know any of the human movies." She made a mental note to ask Ichigo to introduce her to the most popular ones - it would be useful to know them so she could participate in conversations as if she were a normal human.

Renji beamed. _Yes! She said yes! _"I was thinking maybe this evening. Inoue-san said that at the cinema they have posters up and they tell you what movies are playing. I guess we should just pick one when we get there. I'm sure the process is going to be similar to our movie theatre."

Rukia nodded. Renji's logic made perfect sense, but she didn't agree with the time. Isshin was quite particular on dinner time, and although his son wasn't about, she was still a guest in the Kurosaki household. It was polite to be present for the dinner they provided. "I'm free for about five o'clock. Dinner is at seven, so I need to be back by then. But you can have my company between five and about quarter to seven – I'll need time to wash before enjoying dinner."

"Sure thing, Rukes. I'll come and get you at five o'clock then." Renji grinned as he climbed onto Ichigo's bed, ready to jump out of the window. "Oh, Rukia, I heard that when people go on dates to the cinema, that they dress semi casually. I thought you should know, because I know you like to be dressed appropriately. I'll be in a shirt and jeans – that's what Ishida recommended, anyway. See you at five then! Bye!"

With that, the Red Pineapple jumped out of Ichigo's bedroom window, and virtually danced all the way to Urahara's, where, once again, he was freeloading.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat stock still. <em>Did Renji call tonight a date? <em>She ran the conversation over in her head. _Shit, he called it a date…twice. And I agreed… to a date with Renji. _She hadn't even picked up on it the first time he said it._ A date with Renji. I don't want to date Renji!_

_Fuck!_

**Please don't hate me! **


	19. Preparations: Part One

**Hello again everyone! It's Friday, and like I promised, I have a new chapter for you! Lots of you reviewed – all with lovely things to say and were all very supportive of me! Like one reviewer said – it's not the amount of reviews, but what people write in them. I agree – but with so many of you reviewing and saying nice things, it really does encourage me. A big shout out to all my new readers and reviewers out there! Welcome to my story. And for those who have returned to read my update, hello again!**

**Also, a huge hello to my latest reviewer, who is reading my fic using a translator! Hola! **

**This chapter…well, the best way to describe it is…part of a two part chapter I guess. For every chapter for this story, I aim for around 3,000 words. I think if I wrote it any longer it would be too much, but feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. I don't usually get people asking for longer/shorter chapters, so I'm hoping that 3,000 words is about right (A/N is not included).**

**At the end of this chapter, I'll go more into the reason why I put this into two halves. Let's just say I'm super excited to write the next chapter. (Again see A/N at the end of this chapter.)**

**This fic has more reviews, alerts and favourites than any of my others. So thank you all for that. I'm so glad you like it! However, what this means is that I'm currently going to put all other fics on official hiatus until I finish this fic (I don't know how long this will turn out to be). Sorry for anyone who has been waiting for an update on those.**

**In a couple of weeks, I will have more hours at work for three weeks. This means less time for updates. :( However, I will endeavor to get at least one update out a week. For now, I'm working on getting updates out on Tuesdays and Fridays.**

**So that means, that yes, the next chapter (or should I say, next half of this chapter) will be ready on Tuesday!**

**I know a lot of you all had your own ideas about how Rukia would handle the date, but I don't think anyone would've expected this! Also, everyone had their own ideas about Ichigo's whereabouts… all incorporated training though – and on that front, you were right, just not who with!**

**Either way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've worked really hard on it so I hope I don't let you down.**

**Please review and have a nice day!**

* * *

><p>Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed, pondering how to get out of the date she inadvertently agreed to go on with Renji. <em>If I go on a date with anyone, it'll be Ichigo.<em> Her eyes widened at the realisation. _I like Ichigo… in a way that is more than friends. I want to be… to be his girlfriend. _She stuttered over the idea, but in a way, she was already comfortable with it. It was the first time she had admitted it to herself. She'd caught herself on numerous occasions thinking about him in an inappropriate manner, but had never come to terms with what it meant.

_I like Ichigo…but Renji likes me. Now, I'm going on a date with Renji. How the hell am I going to get out of this one? Shit, shit, shit._ Who could she turn to whilst Ichigo was God knows where? She thought about it for a little while. She knew who she wanted to turn to. Deep in her heart, she hoped that he could help her – and would want to, but she wasn't sure. After all, she'd never asked him for anything before, he'd already given her a great deal, and though she was grateful, the things he had given her, weren't what she sought from their relationship.

She spun her inter-dimensional phone around in her hands, debating whether or not to make the call. This phone call could determine a lot between her and the man she intended to ring. She wasn't sure if she was ready to make that leap, or indeed, if their relationship could endure it. Of course, she wanted to improve the relationship, and felt that he too, felt the same, but still, Rukia was uncertain.

After much agonising, she decided to proceed. _It's worth a try._

She scrolled down through the list of saved contacts, finally finding the number of the person she wished to speak to. She hoped he had time to speak with her, even if he was a busy man. She'd understand if he didn't though. Clicking the dial button, she pressed the silver device to her ear, where a ringing tone echoed in her ear. She bit her lip.

The phone rung twice before a familiar voice answered the call.

"Hello Rukia."

"Nii-sama, how are you? I was hoping to speak with you, if you have a moment in which you could do so."

"I'm very well, thank you. I hope you are also in good health. I cannot refuse a request from my sister; I endeavour to make time for you. Is there something in particular that you wish to discuss?"

The man on the phone was concerned about his little sister. He was not oblivious to her friendship with Kurosaki Ichigo. He was also aware she was closer to Ichigo than his fuku-taicho, but yet, that she was good friends with the red head. It saddened him to acknowledge the fact that he was the last of the three of them she would go to with any problems. It made him question what had happened to Ichigo and Renji or what they had done to his sister. He was concerned, but he'd hear her out first.

"Well, actually there is. I was hoping you'd be able to help me." She'd roughly planned what she was going to say to him in her head. It felt odd to turn to him, but at the same time, they were family. _And he said we should look out for each other. _In a way, she wanted to test his statement, to find out how truthfully he meant those words.

"Of course. What is it you need?"

"Nii-sama, I just want some advice right now." Her voice sounded a little lonely to the grey eyed man.

_She just wants advice? Normally, I'd be the last person she'd turn to, but she has honoured me, coming to me for advice. No matter the subject, I must do my best for her, for Hisana. Perhaps, this is a way in which I can establish a sibling like bond between us both. Hisana wanted that, I want that. Please Hisana, help me._

"What is the problem?"

Rukia smiled. Her brother, who was known for his stoic ways, was willing to listen and advise her. It made her happy. _He meant his words._

"Well, the thing is, Renji asked me on a date this evening. I agreed, before I realised what he was asking."

"How is it that Abarai asked you on this date? Did he deceive you in any way?"

"Well, he didn't really deceive me. He asked me, but then he said a lot of other things, so it didn't register. I thought he was being a good friend, and taking me out to help me. He said he thought it'd be a good idea if we experienced the movies here in the human world, as he'd heard it was different to in the Soul Society. I of course, want to do the best I can on this mission, and agreed it was a good idea. He did also mention about missing spending time with me. He is like a brother to me…not that you aren't, of course, it's just that I grew up with Renji, and I too, missing spending time with him. I didn't realise he wanted to take me on a date, and agreed. It was only as he left and he reiterated the fact it was a date that I realised."

"What does Kurosaki think of this?" If Byakuya was right, then the kozo would not be pleased. The noble had long come to realisation that either his lieutenant or the Kurosaki kozo would become his brother-in-law one day, as he wasn't willing to leave the decision of whom Rukia was to marry to the elders. _Rukia should not pay for my mistakes. She will not be bound to live a loveless life. Love should be cherished – I lost Hisana, but those few years we had… I wouldn't trade them for anything. Rukia deserves happiness._ He wasn't sure who he favoured, if either, but he was confident in his assessment of who his little sister would choose. Looking back, since being assigned to the Living World by Aizen (pretending to be the central 46), Byakuya was able to learn a lot about his sister. In a way, he was grateful for all that had happened. It had allowed Rukia to grow.

"Ichigo is busy at the moment. I haven't bothered him with this."

Byakuya nodded. "You don't wish to date Abarai? Or you seek my approval?" He wasn't sure what she wanted advice on, and he wanted to confirm which it was.

"I don't want to date Renji, Nii-sama. What should I do?"

Byakuya paused. He wasn't sure what to say. _I shall ask my sister more questions while I think of a suitable solution to her predicament._

"Is there someone you wish to date, Rukia?"

Rukia gulped. _He just had to ask, didn't he? _

Byakuya heard her pause. A slight smile graced his lips.

"Rukia, you can trust me. I, in turn will trust you, and your judgement. Whilst you were not born noble, you have a noble heart. You assess the character of others well. Do not be afraid to speak with me like this. I'm so very glad you called for my advice."

"There is someone I'm interested in, Nii-sama. I'm sorry if this disappoints you."

"I'm not disappointed. There is no shame in falling in love. If Hisana taught me anything, it was that. Would you care to share the name of the person you are holding feelings for?"

_If she tells me, she trusts me. If not, I'll have to earn it._

"Well, I'm not sure if he holds the same feelings for me."

"Then you should find out. What would happen if you told this man of your date with Renji?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Rukia responded. "He'd kill him."

"I see you have no doubt in this man." Byakuya's voice held a tone of humour. "That's good."

The unease in Rukia's heart lifted. _Perhaps, I can tell him. _"Nii-sama, if I told you something, would you promise me two things?"

"What are the two promises?"

"The first is that you won't be mad, and the second, that you won't tell a soul."

Byakuya smiled to himself. _She wants to trust me. I cannot abuse this. These are Rukia's private feelings we are discussing, and she wishes to be open with me, but she is unsure. I never want her to doubt me as her brother. I will prove to her I am worthy of her trust. _

"Of course. What is it you wish to tell me?"

"Nii-sama, the guy I like… well… I like… Ichigo…" Rukia bit her lip, waiting nervously for her adoptive brother's reaction. She half expected cherry blossoms to come down the phone and slice both her and Ichigo to pieces. _Please don't be angry, please don't be angry…_

"I thought so." There was no disappointment in his voice, in fact, Byakuya chuckled.

"You're not… wait, what? You thought so? What do you mean?" Confusion flooded Rukia's feminine tone.

"Rukia, I lost Hisana. I was not much different from how you have been during your separation from the kozo after she passed. Whilst I may not agree with who you choose, I believe in your character assessment. As much as I find the boy difficult to be around, I have come to terms with the idea that someday, he and I may be brothers-in-law. Hisana wanted you to be happy, Rukia. I will fulfil her wish. I'm very glad you came to me with this. It makes me proud to know you can trust me with matters of such delicacy. I have realised that I have not been the best brother to you, and I vow to change that. If it makes you happy, I will support it, as long as I deem it is not likely to put your life at risk. Kurosaki Ichigo, as much as I am loathe to admit it, was the only one who saved you. He risked his life for yours, and then again for Soul Society. If you're safe with anyone, it will be him. "

"Nii-sama…"

The noble man smiled. "Don't tell the kozo. I'm not making this easy for him. But, now I know where you stand, I may be able to offer some advice, if you wish to listen."

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, you've been training for twelve hours straight, don't you think you should take a break?" Yoruichi frowned. <em>He's pushing himself too hard.<em>

"Yoruichi-san, I can't just sit here, and not do anything!"

"But sometimes it's best to take things slowly." _He was rushed the first time he got his powers; he needs to learn the proper way._

"I never did anything slowly! I can now already see and hear soul forms clearly due to training like this, and get out of my body."

"But only just!"

"But I can still do it!"

"Then train with Zangetsu! We can do nothing until you're a shinigami from here on out. But take a break first."

"Fine." Ichigo scowled at the golden eyed woman.

He made his way over to his bag. When he decided to leave the clinic and come for training, he'd packed a change of clothes, and other daily essentials, along with his keys, phone, and wallet. He took this opportunity to glance at his phone. _Damn, it's half three already!_

"Drink." Yoruichi handed him a bottle of water and stalked off, leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts. He drank deeply, the thirst from training finally taking hold.

Unexpectedly, his phone beeped. _One new message. _He clicked to read it.

_Ichigo, thank you for your letter. I miss you too. Where are you? I really need to just at least speak with you, if you can. If you don't get this, because you are busy, or haven't taken your phone with you, then please don't worry. It's nothing too serious. Rukia  
><em>

Ichigo sighed. _Yeah, I really do miss you, midget. _He decided that he could spare five minutes to phone her. _It might stop her worrying too. Even though I told her not to, the midget is still worried._

Placing the device against his ear as it dialled Rukia's number, he waited for her answer. Not even half a ring later, she'd answered.

"Ichigo." Her voice was somewhat relieved and happy at the same time.

"What's up, midget?"

"Where are you?"

"I told you, I can't say right now. I'll tell you when I'm done here though. How was school?"

She refused to lie to Ichigo, at least not whilst they were separated. "I don't know. I hadn't found your letter before I left, so I was a bit worried about you. Then in class, I realised where you might have put the letter and came back."

"And then what happened?" Something told Ichigo that Rukia was hiding something.

"Renji came to find me, because he was worried about me."

"Rukia, come on. There's more to this. What did you need to speak to me about?" Ichigo's voice inflected his deep concern.

"Renji asked me on a date to the cinema. I said yes." Rukia bit her lip, and prayed that her Nii-sama was right.

"You…are going on a…date…with Renji?" He was a little stunned. He didn't like that idea. He had no idea why but the idea of Rukia and Renji on a date together was just… wrong. It made him want to hit the pineapple somewhere painful. "I don't like it."

"Why not?" Rukia asked, sounding curious. Really, she was fishing for the answers to her own questions.

"Because…just because…it's not right." She could practically feel the orange haired man's scowl.

"You don't think me and Renji should be together, as a couple?"

"Hell no. You said it yourself, he doesn't really know you. You should be with someone who does know you."

"Thank god you agree."

"Huh?"

"I didn't even realise what I was agreeing to when I said yes! What do I do, Ichigo? Would you be able to come too? I can easily explain away why you're there."

"Uh…"

"What?"

"I'm determined to complete what I came here to do. What time are you going?"

"He's picking me up at five."

_Damn. _"Okay. I'll meet you at the cinema. Just don't let him take advantage of you. What are you going to say to the Pineapple when I turn up?"

"Ichigo, break's over!"

"Damn! Sorry, Rukia, I've got to go. I'll see you at the cinema, alright?"

"Hai. See you later, Ichigo."

"Oh, and Rukia? Don't tell Renji I'm coming until I meet up with you guys."

"Um, okay, Ichigo."

"Bye."

"Ja ne, Ichigo."

With that, they both hung up.

Rukia immediately redialled her brother.

"Rukia."

"Hello again, Nii-sama. I have spoken to Ichigo."

"Very good. What did he say?"

"He said he would meet me and Renji at the cinema later."

"Very good. Knowing Kurosaki, I presume he became very agitated when you mentioned the date with Renji?"

"Yes, he did. How did you know he'd be like that?"

"I just know what kind of man Kurosaki is. He's dense, but he understands quicker if you know how to provoke him in the right way."

Rukia couldn't help but laugh. _That's my forte – provoking the baka! _"Indeed!"

The head of the Kuchiki clan was beginning to feel like he had the makings of a good relationship with his sister here. The idea brought a smile to his usually emotionless face. _She's beginning to trust me._

* * *

><p>Ichigo had a new focus now. Whilst no-one's life was in danger, he felt he had a goal to achieve – to save Rukia from the Pineapple. He threw himself into training, knowing he had just over an hour to complete it.<p>

Since coming here in the small hours of the morning and training with Yoruichi – who had taken great delight in not transforming from her feline form until Ichigo had turned up – he was now able to see spirits and hear them with perfect clarity once again. He then fought his body over and over, until he could separate from it. Of course, he was still attached to his body by his chain of fate, but he would wait until the time was right before cutting it. Now he was ready for the next part of his training.

To awaken and speak with Zangetsu.

He'd have liked to have continued to train with Rukia, but the pacing was too slow for his liking. Sure, he loved spending time with the midget, but he thought that was the problem. So, his theory was that he'd train better if he gave himself an incentive – _the quicker I become a shinigami, the quicker I can get back to her._

The reason he'd asked the Shihoin heir for assistance, as opposed to Urahara or anyone else was because Yoruichi was not always at the Urahara Shoten, unlike Urahara himself. If she was elsewhere, that was normal. No-one would miss her, no-one would know he was training with her.

And, he really did not like the manner in which Urahara had brought him his shinigami powers the last time.

Now he had a new incentive. He had already completed the first two tasks quicker than he anticipated, so he was optimistic for this part of his training.

"Are you ready, Ichigo?" Whilst he was in his inner world, he would be fighting hand-to-hand with the feline female. This way, she could keep tabs on where he stood. It was a possibility that Ichigo's hollow could also return, and all hell could break loose if that happened.

"Ah. Let's do this."

As he meditated, he remembered the last time he entered his inner world. In the Dangai, with his father helping him, Ichigo had been begging and fighting Zangetsu to get his sword to teach him the Mugetsu attack that, ultimately, was the downfall of Aizen Sosuke.

He was ready to face his Zanpakuto once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so the next chapter will see Ichigo's training and the chapter after will be the 'date'. Should be interesting, don't you think? Wonder how Renji will react to Ichigo turning up? And what will Rukia say?<strong>

**I'm so excited to write what happens in Ichigo's training! I'm also looking forward to writing about Rukia's preparations for the cinema.**

**This half focused mainly on Rukia, with a bit of Ichigo. The next part with be mainly Ichigo, with a bit of Rukia.**

**Please keep checking back on Tuesday for the update. (Though if I get super impatient, you may just see that update pop up on Monday… it depends how much time I get).**

**See you next chapter!**


	20. Preparations: Part Two

**Sorry everyone! I know I said this would be out last week, but you wouldn't believe the week I've had. Anyway, now this is posted, I'm getting straight to work on the next update! I want to be where I should be already – I mean I should be working on the chapter after the date already, ready for tomorrow! I'm hoping to have caught up pretty quickly. So again, I apologise.**

**Anyway, this chapter is Ichigo's. Sure, we see a little of Rukia, but this chapter is truly mainly about Ichigo's trek into his inner world. I hope that you like it. It's not Ichigo's typical way of training, but hopefully you'll understand it. **

**I love everyone who read, reviewed, added to favourites and added this to their alerts list. Thank you so much for taking the time to do the above! I get so excited when you review or favourite or whatever!**

**So please review this chapter. I promise I'm already working super hard on the 'date' – I might make it an extra long chapter if you guys wanted that.**

**The chapter after the date will be a bonus chapter…but I'm not telling you guys what it's about!**

**Please enjoy this chapter, and again, I'm sorry it's so late!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo soon found himself within his inner world. He took in his surroundings. He had been expecting tall skyscrapers, lying sideways like normal, however the sight that greeted him was depressing. The tall buildings lay in ruins. The place had been flooded, it appeared, and the skies were grey with unease. Ichigo frowned.<p>

"Zangetsu?" he asked. He looked around for the old man. There was no sign of him, or his hollow either.

Ichigo began to search high and low for any sign of his zanpukuto. _He has to be here somewhere._ He tried using the spirit threads again, but with no luck.

Resigning himself to his fate, he fell to his knees.

_Is he really gone? _Ichigo wondered to himself. _If he is, then I'm never getting my –_

"Oi! Ya finally here then, King? Like what ya realm has become?"

"You!" Ichigo exclaimed as he got to his feet. _So my hollow is still here. Does that mean I'm just a hollow? If I have no Soul Reaper powers then I'm –_

"Yeah, me. Howdy, King. Guess ya here ta wake up the sleeping beauty here." Hollow Ichigo jerked his thumb behind him, where Zangetsu lay crumpled in a heap.

"What did you do to him?" Ichigo scowled at his hollow as he ran over to his Zanpukuto's manifested form.

"Me? Ya can't seriously think I did this! Remember who it was that came here demanding ta learn the final Getsuga Tenshou? Yeah, that was you."

"Is he alive?" Ichigo crouched by Zangetsu's body and began checking for his pulse.

"Yeah, he's alive, fer now."

"How come you're awake now then?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Ya know when ya used that power, well, who's power did ya use? T'was the old man's power. Ya would've fucked that Aizen guy in the ass if ya used my power as well, but then I wouldn't be here now. Ya became Zangetsu, not me, remember? Ah well, ya live and learn, I guess." Hollow Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly. "Ya can't use my powers if ya can't even sense me and if ya can't sense me, I can't use ya body... So I've just been lurking about, making sure the old guy don't die before I get ta be King."

Ichigo frowned as he stood up. _He's right, as much as I hate admitting it. _"How do I wake him up?"

"Ya think I ain't been trying ta wake him since ya did this? Course I been trying ta wake him! I dunno what ya gotta do, sorry."

"Do you have the zanpukuto?"

"Yeah. Catch." Hollow Ichigo threw the blade at his human counterpart. Ichigo swung round and caught it deftly – time had done little to diminish his reactions.

Ichigo looked at the blade he now held his hand. _Oh, I've missed this. _It was exactly as he remembered it – the weight, the shape – everything.

"What ya gonna do with that, King?" Hollow Ichigo enquired as he watched Ichigo swing Zangetsu around. The hollow's eyes widened when he saw the stance the real Ichigo was taking. Placing the point of the weapon against his chest, above where his heart lay, Ichigo readied himself.

"Matte, King! Don't –"

Ichigo sunk the blade into his chest.

* * *

><p>Rukia smiled to herself. The morning had been awful, but somehow, someone up there was making her day better. <em>Ichigo's with Yoruichi, so he's safe, and I get to see him soon. <em>Her heart beat at the thought.

It was almost four, and Rukia had gone back to her own house to peruse her wardrobe. Renji had told her that she should dress appropriately for a date. She agreed with him, but not because she wanted to dress nicely for the red haired man. She wanted to look nice for Ichigo.

She was certain he didn't even look at her as a potential girlfriend, just a best friend. _Sure, he said I had pretty hair, but that didn't mean anything. He was repaying the compliment, that's all. Still, I can wish. _She found herself twirling a strand of her dark locks between her fingers_._

She searched and searched but couldn't decide on what to wear. _Oh no. I have so little time! I'll call Inoue- oh no, that might be awkward. I know who I'll call!_

She flipped open her phone and dialled the number.

"Moshi-moshi, Kurosaki clinic. How can we help?"

"Yuzu-chan? It's Rukia."

"Rukia-nee-san? What's up? Are you hurt? Is it my brother –"

"Yuzu-chan, it's nothing like that. I need some help picking an outfit; please could you come to my house and help me?"

"Sure thing, Rukia-nee-san! What do you need this outfit for? Is Onii-san taking you out?"

"Ano, something like that. I'll explain when you get here, okay?"

"Hai hai!"

Rukia hung up and sat down on her bed, clothes sprawled out around her. Before she had time to settle into any thoughts or daydreams, the doorbell chimed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo growled in pain.<p>

"I told ya not ta do that!" Hollow Ichigo cried. "Ya can't die 'til I take over, otherwise I die too!"

"Ugh, I'm f-fine!" Blood splattered on the floor in front of the wounded Ichigo.

"No ya not! And it didn't work, did it?"

"Shut up!"

Ichigo stood over the body of the old man. He was barely breathing; each breath was becoming shallower and shallower.

"Old man, I owe you one."

Ichigo focused purely on his blade. He tried to recollect how to put spiritual energy into things – like with Kukaku's canon ball. Even though he had no reiatsu at this point, he was willing to try anything. _If I have no spiritual energy to give, then take my physical energy. Just don't die._

"Oi, hollow! Get over here and help already!"

The hollow's yellow eyes narrowed in confusion before realising what the Strawberry was up to. He nodded.

"I'm only helping ya 'cause I don't wanna die."

"Fine by me."

* * *

><p>Rukia sat in awe of Yuzu. Once she'd explained the situation to the young girl, she'd nodded and got to work. She'd promised to keep Rukia's secret, although she had already suspected Rukia held feelings more than friendship for her older brother. She didn't mention to the dark haired girl that she thought Ichigo felt the same way about her.<p>

The youngest of the Kurosaki family had already picked out Rukia's dress, and accessories. She was now working on her hair.

"I've always wanted to do your hair, Rukia-nee-san!"

"Really? I can't really do a lot with it…"

"Nonsense." Yuzu replied whilst working the hair straighteners. "I don't think Onii-san likes anything overly extravagant, so I'm just amplifying your normal style. There, I'm done. What do you think?"

Rukia looked in the mirror. Her hair was almost exactly how she'd have it normally. Her stray bang was clipped away with a hair grip with a little red jewelled flower on, and where her hair naturally flicked out in all directions at the ends was exaggerated. Yuzu had used the straighteners like a professional, in Rukia's opinion. _It's not too much, but it's still different. I like it._

"Now, for the make-up, and then you can get into your outfit."

* * *

><p>Ichigo's weapon began to glow faintly and Zangetsu's breathing slowly became less laboured. "It's working!"<p>

"Yeah. Good one, King. Can't believe ya stupid idea actually worked."

"Yeah, well, it did." Ichigo kept his eyes on Zangetsu's pained form. "Old man?" He asked, when the brown haired man rolled over onto his back.

"Ichigo?" he asked, clearly dazed and confused.

"Yeah?"

"How?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. You're usually the one with the answers, old man."

The orange haired boy and his hollow self kept supplying the blade with as much energy as they could, until Zangetsu could stand.

"Ichigo, thank you."

"I owed you one. Don't thank me." Ichigo pulled the blade from his chest and stabbed it into the ground. He used it to lean on.

"Ah." Zangetsu looked around. "How long has passed?"

"Almost a year and a half."

"Hm." The manifested form of Zangetsu became thoughtful.

"Old man, do you think we could work together again?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"No." Came the curt reply.

"What? Why not?"

"Because if we work together again, it may not be long before you feel the need to use the final Getsuga Tenshou again, and now you know how to, there is little I can do to stop it."

"Zangetsu…I swear I won't use it again…just let me be a shinigami again…please."

"Ah, go on, old man. If he hadn't come to wake ya, ya would still be sleeping. 'sides, how can I have fun if he can't even see the hollows?"

It felt really strange having his hollow side with him.

"I've made my decision."

_Time to try another tack. _"Zangetsu, if you lend me your powers, and we can fight together again, then we can work on a new technique, which I swear I will use instead of the Mugetsu. I'll work hard, old man. Just give me a chance."

The brown haired man looked to be considering Ichigo's proposal very carefully.

"You think I can teach you a new technique?"

"Yeah, I mean –"

"Old man, course ya can. We know ya can. We didn't even touch on the techniques old Kingy here can do if he combines our powers – and ya know I don't mean when he uses your attacks with that mask on."

Zangetsu's eyes narrowed at the hollow form in front of him. "You think he's ready for this already?"

"Ready for what? I'm ready for anything, I swear –"

"Yeah, I think he can handle it when he's back at full strength. So, ya gonna let him have his shinigami powers back? Ya won't get any rest if ya don't, ya know."

"Hm." Zangetsu turned to Ichigo. "Your hollow thinks you are ready for the next stage of your training, or at least, you will be when you are at full strength." Ichigo's orange eyebrows dipped into a slight frown. "You must be aware of the fact you are neither human, hollow, shinigami or visored. Before you used your powers almost in turn – first you were human, then you were a shinigami, then with the addition of your hollow powers, you became a visored. You are a human in your body, and a visored in soul form."

Ichigo nodded, keen to see where his zanpukuto was taking this. _I know this already, but he's talking about more training – I can get stronger. I'll be able to protect the midget again!_

"When we trained with you before, we taught you the powers of a shinigami, and when you took on your visored appearance, you were able to use both the shinigami powers I taught you, and the hollow powers taught to you by your hollow self. This worked in reverse for the arrancar you fought against. However, there are powers that only those with powers of both shinigami and hollow can learn. The reason your visored friends are not aware of this is because whilst they rule over their hollow, much like you do, their hollow and Zanpukuto do not train together. The arrancar were much the same."

"Wait, so they keep their hollows and their Zanpukutos separate?" Ichigo tried to imagine caging the pair who resided in his inner world up separately. _It wouldn't work. They are both my power, what good would it do to divide them? _He couldn't understand the logic the visored and the arrancar had used to come up with what was, to him, a crazy idea. _If you divide the power, then it's only half as good, surely?_

"Yeah, so they can only learn one technique at a time. Now me and the old man, well, we get on alright, don't we? And you ain't the only one who likes being strong, ya know. So me and Zangetsu here thought about it, and worked on truly combining our powers. We figured we'd show ya when ya got strong enough ta cope, but then ya showed up here demanding ta know the Mugetsu, so what could we do? I mean ya fought hard and earned it, so we kinda had ta show ya."

"So I fucked up my training because Aizen was a prick and tried to take over the world and I needed the Mugetsu to win against him?"

"Pretty much." His hollow sounded a little smug. It made Ichigo want to hit the black and white version of himself, but he refrained from doing so. _I can't screw up any chances if I want my powers back._

"It matters not, Ichigo. However, we must get you back to your former strength before even thinking about attempting to teach you these powers. It would be wise to undergo some kido training too, when you have the strength to do so."

"Kido?"

"It will help you get stronger."

"So I can be a shinigami again?"

"Yes, but you will promise never to use the Mugetsu again, nor mention the specifics of this conversation to anyone."

"Yes. Thank you, old man!" _By specifics, I think he meant about the combined shinigami-hollow powers. Still, I won't mention it to anyone – my powers are too valuable to break a promise to Zangetsu._

"You may go."

"Bye King! See ya soon!" His hollow self waved at Ichigo as he left his inner world.

* * *

><p><em>Come on, Ichigo. <em>Yoruichi thought as she fought the orange haired boy. His punches and kicks were performed as if he was on auto pilot, and still they managed to be precise and accurate. She had to fight harder than she had expected to. She wouldn't tell the young Kurosaki this though.

She hoped he could return to his former zanpukuto wielding ways without the pressure from before. The way he had been taught the shinigami ways was so rushed, it was understandable that he made a great number of mistakes. He, no matter his parentage, was not a full shinigami. He did not know everything about it. He only knew what he had been taught by herself, Urahara, Isshin and of course, Rukia – the reason he had become a shinigami sooner than perhaps he would've done naturally.

She wondered for a brief moment if the adopted Kuchiki was the reason Ichigo was so desperate to get his powers back, or if it truly was because of the emergency meeting and the potential threat of Aizen being released by a group of unknown supporters as he had said it was.

Not a moment too soon, Ichigo's eyes rolled, and then his body stopped fighting and went limp. The purple haired lady paused, poised in a defensive stance, waiting to see what would happen. His eyes rolled back into focus, and a grin broke out onto his face as his clothes changed from the white t-shirt and jeans into a familiar looking black kimono. His wound that he inflicted upon himself in his inner world was healed.

"You got your powers back?"

"Yeah." Ichigo grinned at the yellow eyed woman. "Zangetsu took a bit of convincing, but I got there."

"Good."

"But he said I've got to learn kido when I have enough strength to do so."

"I'll make the arrangements." Yoruichi sighed. _He's progressing too fast again. But that's the Kurosaki way for you, I guess. Isshin was not unlike his son. It won't be long before Ichigo is strong enough to perform kido._ The heir to the Shihoin house walked away with a cat-like gait.

Ichigo called after her. "Oi, Yoruichi-san! What time is it?"

Without looking back at Ichigo, she yelled out the time as shown on her wristwatch. "It's five to five." And with that, she disappeared.

_Shit, shit, shit! The pineapple will be picking up Rukia any time now! _His talk with Zangetsu and his hollow had taken far longer than he had anticipated. He dug into his bag for his change of clothes and quickly changed into them, throwing everything else into his bag, which he slung across his shoulder.

He took off into a run, determined to reach the cinema before the pair from the Soul Society. He ducked and dived around corners, taking care to avoid children, animals and stationary objects, such as street signs and rubbish bins.

When he reached the cinema, he pulled out his phone to check the time. _Seven minutes past five. They aren't here yet. _He took to leaning against the wall whilst he waited for his best friend and her red haired date to turn up.

_I really don't like the idea of Renji and Rukia da-da-dating. _It hurt to even think of the word. _It's wrong. It's not that I don't like the pineapple, it's just that, he seems to have an ideal of her, which is nothing like her. _He wondered if Renji's perception of Rukia had changed once she had been adopted into the Kuchiki clan. _He does seem to absolutely idolise Byakuya. Wait…what if he's trying to use Rukia to get closer to Byakuya? What if he's jealous that Rukia got taken in by the clan and he didn't? What if he thinks that marrying the midget will make him look good? Not that's he's going to marry her –_Ichigo had more faith in Byakuya than that –_ But what if he wants what Rukia's status can give him? _Ichigo frowned. _That's not how a relationship should work. It should be about what he can give her, not what she can do for him._

_I don't think his intentions with her are honest. I mean, even if you knew nothing about her status in the Soul Society, it is impossible not to notice how pretty she is. She's strong too, and defends those she loves and cares about. And damn, does she smell amazing. She's amazing. Why wouldn't you want her for all that she is? Her status means nothing. She could be the poorest person in the world, and yet she'd still be this amazing little midget with a pure heart of gold. _

_She's my midget. There's no way Renji's going to take advantage of her._


	21. The Date

**Jesus, it's been time! Sorry about that! Real life suddenly got mega hectic. I've had ridiculous amount of hours at work, and no time to work on this. I'm so so so sorry. I can't apologise enough. As it is, this is longer than usual, but I need to get this up in one go.**

**I hope I've done this chapter justice. **

**I've also had to work on my dissertation, which means mega amounts of research – law based research at that. Yes, it's so very fun… ¬_¬**

**Anyway, here it is, finally. The date you've all been waiting for. Could it be any less like a normal date? Well, at least Renji's in for a good time…**

**Thanks so much for your reviews. They are the only reason I have been up all night working on this. I should definitely be asleep right now. I got work again tomorrow. I'm hoping to be able to update soon, but I'm I can't make any promises.**

**Anyway, enough of my sleep induced rambling. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review if you enjoyed it and you can. :)**

* * *

><p>Renji grinned at his reflection. His hair was tied back as per usual. He was wearing dark stone wash jeans and a bright white vest top. He finished the look with a brown leather jacket and his usual sunglasses placed atop his head. A last minute decision lead the red haired lieutenant to wear his dog tags around his neck.<p>

His outfit epitomised manliness, Abarai Renji thought. He wanted the pretty Kuchiki girl to see him as a man. Not just any man, but _her _man. And he would take her for his wife. Everyone would be happy. Rukia would adore him for allowing her to go back to her roots, and not stick to the stuffy Kuchiki rules, Kuchiki taicho would approve of Rukia's choice of husband, as would the rest of Kuchiki clan and he, Renji? Well he would just have the pretty little thing for his wife. She would be his, to have and to hold, whenever he damn well pleased.

He hadn't expected her to say yes so easily to his offer of a date. In fact, he had been thoroughly convinced she was dating Ichigo. But apparently not_, or she wouldn't have said yes to me. Perhaps, Rukia and the fruit _are _just friends. That's fair. After all they went through; it would make sense for them to be friends. She always did prefer to hang out with guys. That's cool. And Ichigo, well, he's a decent guy – he would never try to take her from me. So I'd be okay with them being friends. They can be friends._

Straightening his jacket for perhaps the twentieth time since putting it on, he finally headed out.

* * *

><p>Rukia was sat nervously in the kitchen of her home. Yuzu had made her a strong tea, to calm her nerves and then the young Kurosaki had begun cleaning. Rukia had insisted that she shouldn't, but the light haired girl just smiled and continued anyway.<p>

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Yuzu called from the hallway she was now in the middle of mopping.

"Hi, Abarai-kun, I'm Kurosaki Yuzu. Rukia-nee-san is in the kitchen waiting for you."

_Ichigo's sister? _"Oh..ah…nice to meet you." Renji shrugged awkwardly. _Why is she here? _Yuzu's presence had perplexed the tattooed shinigami. "I'll just go... you know…Rukia."

"Hai hai." Yuzu closed the front door. "Oh and watch out for the…." She finished just as Renji slipped on the floor she'd just mopped, resulting in a loud crash. "Floor."

"Renji?" The stunned face of Kuchiki Rukia appeared in the doorway. "Renji, are you okay?" She ran over to her oldest friend and looked down at him, her purple orbs wide with anxiety.

The red head looked up at Rukia's concerned face. He cracked a smile as his eyes roved over her entirety. _She looks hot! All for me? Damn! _"I'll be alright, Rukes."

Relief crossed her face. She didn't want Renji to be hurt in any way; he was her oldest friend, after all. Still, as unfortunate as it was, she was going to hurt him, this very evening. She was going to dash his hopes of requited love, because she could not return his feelings.

Those feelings were only brought about by Ichigo. He made her feel warm and fuzzy right down to the very pit of her stomach and warmed her heart. He was very attractive, and cute, and funny…_oh hell, he is everything. Everything I've ever wanted, everything I'll ever need. Renji… he could never be more to me than a cherished brother._

"Good." She stuck out her small hand.

He took the proffered hand, and stood up, never loosening his grip on her hand.

_She wants to hold my hand! _His thoughts danced in happiness. _She was obviously just waiting for me to make the first move!_

The eyes of a young Kurosaki met with Rukia's. Yuzu could immediately tell that Rukia was uncomfortable with Renji holding her hand. Her eyes looked almost…desperate. Pleading.

"You ready to go, Rukes?"

The purple eyed girl nodded tightly, nervously, while searching for an excuse to regain her hand from the grasp of her brother's VC. "I just need…to get my…bag…from the…over there."

Yuzu sighed, and shook her head. _Rukia-nee-san is never like this with Onii-san. They just move around each other, almost like they don't even notice it._ The light haired girl smiles to herself as she watched Rukia disappear into the kitchen to get her bag.

* * *

><p>Soon the pair were on their way to the movie theatre. Renji kept wrapping his arms around Rukia's shoulders, mistaking her discomfort for being cold. She tried to walk a little far from his reach, but every time she did, he'd just pull her closer.<p>

After about five tries, she sighed and resigned to having his arm there. It wasn't that it was overly uncomfortable, but it was the intention behind the gesture that concerned her. Renji's grasp kept her from straying away; if it were Ichigo, she'd have no qualms about his intentions. In fact, he'd probably be trying to keep her warm.

She couldn't help that wish tonight would be just her and the Berry she secretly adored.

She felt a little guilty at how relieved she felt as the movie theatre came into view. Her purple eyes automatically starting scanning the area for the bright mop of orange she'd recognise instantaneously, anywhere.

Her stomach dropped.

She couldn't see him.

There were a lot of people at the cinema, but not the one she wanted to see the most. She hadn't seen his handsome face since her feelings had come crashing down on her. It made her nervous and excited – her stomach did not agree with it.

"Rukes, you alright?"

Rukia was shaken to reality by a brash voice. Nodding, she replied, "Yes. What movie are we going to see, Renji?"

The red haired man paused at that point, following his date's eyes to the movie posters.

"What about that one?"

Rukia's eyes followed the pineapple's pointed finger and found the movie poster it was identifying.

"Horror of the Groom: The Resurrection?" Rukia asked. It looked like a horror movie. She despised horror movies.

"Yeah! Sounds awesome right?"

"Uh, right."

"Then we'll go see that one!" Renji walked forward almost triumphantly, dragging an unwilling Rukia behind him.

* * *

><p>The two old friends joined the queue. Renji was holding onto Rukia's hand as if his life depended on it and Rukia…well, she was still searching for her Berry boy.<p>

"I'm so glad you agreed to this, Rukes."

"Uh, oh right, yeah. Me too. I haven't been able to catch up with my oldest friend in quite some time." _I hope he gets the message._

_Friend? Did she…does she…but…she can't think that I just want to be friends? Perhaps, she doesn't want to presume things? Perhaps, I should ask her directly… she likes logical things…asking her would be logical…right?_

"Er, Rukia, I was thinking that maybe, y'know, if you wanted to, we could–"

A pair of firm hands placed themselves onto Rukia's shoulders. Without even looking up, she knew who it was.

"Ichigo." It was a statement. She'd be waiting an eternity for him to arrive, but now he was here, she, for some reason, was too scared to look at him.

"Alright midget, Renji."

"Ichigo…what are you doing here?" Renji frowned. _What is he doing here, interrupting our date?_

"Well, Rukia said that you guys were headed down here, so I'd thought I'd join you. Hope you don't mind."

"No, no, it's fine." Rukia insisted.

_It's bloody not. _Renji's thoughts were overflowing with venom.

"Sorry, Renji, I should've told you. I invited Ichigo because you said you wanted to see what the cinema was like here in the World of the Living. Ichigo obviously knows best."

"But…but…"

"Sorry. If you don't want me here, I can go. It's obvious you two want to be alone." Rukia could hear the smirk in his masculine voice.

"Ye-"

"Don't be silly, Berry. Get your ass in the queue with me and Renji and pick a popular film. If we're to fit in here, then we should see a movie that is most highly rated by our peers." The feminine fuku-taicho pulled on the Kurosaki's arm.

_So my idea gets knocked out of the park the minute Berry turns up? What the hell is this?_

"Fine. Sheesh, I'm gone for less than a day and I come back to be treated like this?" Ichigo's eyes finally fell on Rukia's.

Rukia was not in the mood for Renji's sulking. Not now Ichigo was here. He, in her opinion, looked amazing – not that he didn't usually, but some reason he looked even better tonight. He was wearing brown trainers, dark grey jeans, a tan top and a brown beanie. That would explain why she hadn't seen his brashly coloured hair. His eyes were light and playful; he had obviously achieved what he had aimed to at training. Knowing that reassured her.

"Well did you expect? I'm not your wife."

"That's a shame." Renji interjected.

"Renji?" Rukia's brows met in the middle of a frown.

"I bet that's what you two want, isn't it? You just wish I wasn't here, so you can be together without anyone else."

_Yes. _Two minds thought simultaneously.

"No, of course not, Renji. I'm happy. I get to be with two of my favourite people at once."

Ichigo said nothing. He hadn't forgotten Renji's words from before.

"Who's your favourite?"

"I beg your pardon?" Rukia eyed her friend.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. It would be interesting to see where exactly Pineapple was going to take this.

"Who is your favourite: Me or Ichigo?"

"What? How could you even ask –"

"Renji, tonight is not a popularity contest." Ichigo couldn't understand why the tattooed baboon seemed so insist ant on pushing the midget away. If he kept pestering her like this, she wouldn't want to speak to him for a while. _His loss. _

"Just answer it Rukia."

"I…how can I even –"

"Hi, there. Can I help?"

Ichigo eyed the bickering pair and approached the cinema assistant.

"Yes, can I have three tickets to see Meteor please."

"Certainly."

Ichigo waited for his tickets, paid then turned around to get Renji and Rukia.

"Hey, I got –"

"Renji, are you trying to make me choose between you?"

Ichigo sighed as he took the short girl's hand and lead her to screen ten, where the film was showing. Renji, of course, followed. The pair of them continued to have their heated discussion.

Ichigo didn't want to get involved. He had two reasons for this. One, fighting with Renji was going to put the midget in a foul mood as it was, and two, he damn well didn't want to get on the wrong side of the pretty little Kuchiki.

"Well, you'll have to choose someday." Renji seemed smug.

"I will? And why is that, exactly?" Rukia placed her free hand on her hip.

"Because your _nii-sama_ is not going to approve of you running around with _human_ boys when it is time for you to be married. Think logically, for fuck sake. He ain't gonna let you marry Berryface, so marry me. Kuchiki taicho has already approved of it anyway!"

Rukia purpled. _He's lying, he has to be. Nii-sama wouldn't have, not after our discussion, surely?_

"Is that your way of proposing to a girl, Renji?" Ichigo couldn't control himself. He was almost literally pissing himself laughing. "Jeez, no wonder you haven't even got a girlfriend." He'd be angry at Red if it wasn't so damn hilarious.

Rukia began to laugh too. With Ichigo at her side, she could see the funny side of things. Life was fun around Ichigo.

Renji's face reddened.

"Renji, I spoke to my nii-sama just a few hours ago, I'm sure he would've mentioned something like this to me."

"Yeah, well, it…it was supposed to be a…to be…a…a surprise."

A low voice spoke out. "Abarai Renji, I most certainly did not say anything of the sort. My sister is not engaged to you, nor will her engagement affect you in anyway."

"Nii-sama!" Byakuya walked over from the ice cream stall. He was in his soul form, so no normal humans could tell he was there. He snapped reiatsu suppressing cuffs onto Renji's wrists before the shock could fizzle out in adrenaline. It would be much easier if he didn't have the opportunity to run.

"Rukia. I know at Urahara's, the group decided to not open gates between the worlds, however, Renji's being here seemed detrimental to the cause, so it has been decided he will replaced with Hisagi fuku-taicho. He has been briefed and will speak with you at school tomorrow. Enjoy your evening." Byakuya smiled as he saw his sister's fingers laced between the former daiko. _It seems their relationship is growing slowly. Good. If that brat even thinks about doing unmentionable things to her…_

"Arigato, Nii-sama!" _He truly does care for me! _

With that, Byakuya stuck out his zanpukuto and opened a gate, taking Renji with him, for once feeling like he'd been a true big brother – sticking up for what his sister truly wants. The beaming smile she gave him as he left was confirmation. Now he'd just have to deal with his VC.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess it's just me and you now then, huh?" Ichigo offered when Rukia was not forthcoming with conversation.<p>

Rukia was too busy coming to terms with the fact that Ichigo was holding her hand. "Uh, yeah."

Ichigo looked down, determined to discover the cause of Rukia's distraction when he saw her gazing at their interlinked hands.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

Rukia squeezed his hand. She most certainly was not uncomfortable.

"Good. Now let's get in there, the trailers are already playing." He swung the heavy door open for her, and placed his hand on her lower back as if to guide her.

* * *

><p>After the movie ended and the pair had fought their way through the crowd, they'd finally ended up walking home in the cold. Rain was far away; the night was clear, but a little on the chilly side.<p>

"So where were you today?"

"Worried, were we?"

"No." Rukia pouted.

"Aww, c'mon, you weren't a little worried? I was worried about you."

Rukia nodded. "Everything seemed weird without you; everyone looked at me like it was my fault you weren't around."

"Well, it was."

"Go on."

"How could I make good on my promise if I don't train? I'm a shinigami again, midget."

Violet eyes met with honey hazel eyes. Happiness and hopefulness radiated from both pairs.

"I knew you'd do it."

"I knew you'd have faith in me."

"And vice versa."

Soft smiles adorned their faces, as Ichigo wrapped an arm around Rukia's shoulders. Rukia took the motion as an invitation for a hug.

"Hey, what's the occasion?" Ichigo grinned.

"You said I could if I needed to, right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo raised an orange brow.

"Well, it's cold."

Ichigo sighed happily. He buried his nose in its new favourite place. He inhaled deeply. "Did you enjoy the movie, shorty?"

Rukia nodded. Ichigo had chosen an action movie. Action beat horror any day. Besides, it was a really good film, plenty of car crashes and burning buildings. She idolised Bruce Willis - an actor Ichigo had introduced her too the last time she'd been here. She now owned his whole collection, thanks to Kurosutchi taicho's ability to make human world movies work in Soul Society. She must have watched the Die Hard movies a hundred times.

"Good." He paused, something that had been bothering him for a while just had to be spoken about. "If you had no intention of going on a date with Renji, why did you dress so prettily?"

"Is that your way of calling me 'pretty'? Sheesh, no wonder you haven't got a girlfriend." Rukia pulled back and grinning, she looked up at Ichigo.

"Nah, I wasn't calling you pretty. I said the way you were dressed was pretty." Rukia's face fell. "You aren't pretty." He scoffed.

_I knew it was too much to hope for._ Rukia felt like crying her eyes out. _I knew he'd only ever see me as a best friend, I knew it. At least, we can still be best friends. I will take whatever I can._

"As best friends go, you're beautiful. I like that you're my best friend. I get to look at you a lot."

"Ichigo…" Rukia's heart felt like it had been suddenly reflated, and it was the best feeling ever.

"And your hair smells really nice all of the time." He paused. "But I don't get why you make the effort for Renji? I thought you didn't like him like that?"

"I don't, Ichigo." _Baka, why can't he understand? _"I wanted to dress up…Yuzu-chan helped me get ready. I wanted to look pretty for once."

"For once?" Ichigo frowned. That made no sense. _She always looks stunning, why would she want to look pretty? It's beneath her. _"You always look good, stupe." He poked her in the forehead.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Pulling her form to his, he placed a gentle kiss to her crown. "Now, stop being so silly and get your beautiful self to the ramen place down the road. I'm buying."

"I'm not beautiful though, Ichigo. I'm average looking at the best of times." Rukia trembled as she looked to her feet. That's what the clan had always told her. She'd be lucky to get a man who would take enough pity on her to the point where he'd marry her, was what she'd always been told.

"What mirrors have you been using? You are amazingly beautiful to look at, so shut the hell up."

"Liar." Rukia's emotions were all over the place. _Why is Ichigo so cryptic? I just wish I knew if he felt the same. _

"Rukia, listen to me. You are the most beautiful midget and I will make you believe it, no matter what I have to do." Using his hand, he tilted her chin upwards so he could gaze into her eyes. Using his thumb, he traced circles into her soft, silky cheek.

Rukia's breath caught in her throat. Ichigo's eyes pinned her to the spot. She could move, she couldn't breathe.

"Listen to me, Rukia. You are beautiful. Say it." He didn't why, but after training today, he felt like he could achieve anything. Even to the point of finally coming to terms with the kind of relationship he wanted with the petite girl he held in his arms and the reason he always thought of her not as _a_ midget, but as_ his_ midget.

"I can't. I'm not."

"Say it."

Using their eyes to send messages only they could decipher, they battled it out. In the end Rukia conceded, rolling her eyes to signal her forfeit.

"Say that you are beautiful."

"You're beautiful." A small tongue poked out playfully.

Ichigo growled. "Properly."

"Fine. I'm beautiful."

"I know you are."

"And I made the effort to dress up for you, not Renji." Rukia's cheeks flushed bright pink.

Ichigo couldn't hold it in any longer. She just looked so damn cute. No words were needed to express his feelings. Ichigo leant forward and pressed his lips to Rukia's.


	22. A Kiss in the Present A Kiss in the Pas

**Hello again!**

**First and foremost, I sincerely apologise to everyone who has been waiting for this update. Really, I do. I also have to apologise for the length of this chapter – it's only about a third of the size it usually is.**

**This is because I am writing about the kiss – it deserved its own chapter! There's also a little flashback in there, just for some comic relief.**

**I have almost finished university now, so the plan is that I will be able to update way more often! You may have seen me write some one shots in the past few months. I was not abandoning this story, I just had no motivation for this story at that time, and where I was so stressed, I was certain I wouldn't do it justice.**

**My dissertation is finished, finally. Thank god!**

**Anyway, back to the story. You can expect another update before mid-June, although I hope to get it done by way before then!**

**My thanks and love go to all those who encouraged me to keep writing this, and to everyone who reviewed and faved this. I hope you like it, I really do.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She had forgotten how to breathe, not that she'd wanted to breathe now anyway. She didn't want to drag her lips away from his – she'd wanted this for so long. So much so, she'd even say she not only wanted it, but needed it.<p>

When he first leant down towards her, the first thing she felt was panic. Was he trying to trick her? But then his lips brushed hers and it was like taking a walk through Heaven.

Ichigo, however, had been trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. He had been so certain she would push him away – but she didn't.

Two pairs of eyes fluttered close, and the pair of hands belonging to the Kuchiki girl wrapped themselves around the waist of the taller of the two. Ichigo, without breaking the kiss, wrapped his left arm around Rukia's waist, and cupped her face with his right hand, tilting her ever so slightly to get a better angle.

His tongue pressed gently against Rukia's lips and she took that invitation. Slowly, she allowed his tongue to meet with hers. The kiss, which had started out sweet, became more and more passionate and heated. Rukia's hands soon found themselves tangled into Ichigo's hair, pulling his face even closer to her own.

Both breathed heavily through their noses; they were both afraid to end the kiss. Soon, the kiss became less needy and passionate, and soft and gentle once more, both somehow conveying to the other the same message.

They were afraid.

They had both wanted this for a long time, though realisation had only hit upon them recently, and now they were frightened. Frightened of rejection, frightened of each other's reaction, frightened of the other people they knew and what they would think, frightened for what the future held for them.

Both Ichigo and Rukia knew that there was no going back from this kiss; it was too deep and powerful to laugh off, like the last time they kissed, before the winter war.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ichigoooo! Your turn! Truth or dare?" Keigo was rather animated. The alcohol he'd found in his sister's cabinet had stretched around the entire group – Inoue, Ishida, Ichigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Rukia, Chad and himself.<em>

"_Dare, obviously!"_

_Rukia rolled her eyes. _

_Mizuiro spoke up, in between hiccups. "I dare Ichigo to kish Rukia-chan, on the lipsh for ten secondsh!"_

_Chad and Ishida glanced at each other before the Quincy uncharacteristically burst in a fit of laughter._

"_Oh shut up, four eyes!" Ichigo growled._

"_So you're gonna do it then, Ichigo?" Tatsuki was easily the most sober of the group. She couldn't believe how easy it had been for Keigo to convince the rest of them to drink, but she supposed it was the end of the exams._

"_Yeah, Kuroshaki-kun, you're weally gonna kiss Rukia-chan?" Inoue clapped her hand to her mouth like a four year old. _

"_Yeah, Ichi! Do it!"_

"_Um, Rukia-chan, you realise Ichigo's gonna kissh you, yeah?"_

"_Hahaha, Ichi wouldn't kiss me, Ichi couldn't." Rukia hiccupped. "Ichi can't do thaaaaaaat! Ichi can't do thaaaaaaaat!" Rukia began chanting as she got to her unsteady feet and began skipping around the circle._

"_So, Ichigo, do you ashept the dare, or are you gonna for… for…for-thingy it?" _

"_Do you mean forfeit, Keigo?" Chad interjected._

"_Yesh! Four feet!" Keigo collapsed into giggles. "Four feet? Who has four feet!"_

"_I had two feet!" Ishida announced to the group._

"_You had two feet, Ishy-kun?" Inoue stared at the archer, wide eyed. "Amazing!"_

"_Yes, I had two feet!" He suddenly became more dejected. "I have no feet now, I'm cold."_

"_Oh noes, Ishy-kun! Here, have this blankey!" With a sharp tug, Inoue pulled on the blanket that was situated behind her on the floor – at the precise moment Rukia decided to step on it."Ichi can't do thaaaaa – woah!"_

_The short girl landed in Ichigo lap, which startled him. "Argh!"_

"_Rukia-chan wash just getting weady for Kuroshaki-kun to kiss her! Aww!" _

_Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Well, kiss her then, Ichigo!"_

"_Yeah, you gotta do it for, " Mizuiro looked at his hands and counted on his fingers "nine… ten… ten seconds, okay!"_

_Ichigo rolled his amber eyes._

"_C'mon Ichigo!"_

"_Kissh her, Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo looked down at the petite girl in his lap who was looking up at him in wonder, before she let a snort escape. "Ichi can't do thaaaaa –"_

"_Oh shut up!" With that, he pressed his lips to Rukia, yet still trying to maintain distance from her. Rukia was frozen still._

"_Seven…eight…eight…um…nine…"_

"_Yay!"_

"_Ichi kissed me?" Rukia eyed up the sixth bottle of alcohol on the table. "MORE ALCOHOL!"_

_The day after, the group of friends awoke with a huge hangover, but it seemed that no one but Ichigo and Rukia remembered the kiss. Thankful for this, the pair had agreed that it was a stupid dare, and meant nothing._

* * *

><p>But this kiss was so different to then. They had wanted it, it wasn't forced upon them. The feel of the kiss was so different to that drunken dare that didn't count.<p>

Ichigo slowly withdrew his lips from Rukia. Immediately, he wanted to return to their previous activity. Kissing Rukia was… indescribable. He watched as she reopened her purple eyes.

If her eyes were amazing before, they were out of this world gorgeous now. The light flush on her cheeks complimented the warm purple of her wide eyes to perfection. He could look into them for forever and never be bored of it. She looked so adorable right then.

A nervous smile made its way onto her lips. "Um, hey."

"Hey." He responded, softly.

"What was that?" She asked, anxiously.

In his mind, he rolled his eyes for the cheese that was about to escape him. "Amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>Pure cheese at the end there, I know. But I don't care! I thought it was cute!<strong>

**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>


	23. Kisses, Colds and Cuddles

**Hi everyone. I'm really, really sorry this is later than I hoped.**

**It's been a difficult month for me. Both my parents have been rather ill and in hospital (they are both home now), and just yesterday we had to return our dog Sadie, whom we've had for 6 years to the rescue centre we got her from, as she was snarling at my baby brother and sister too much. We would never forgive ourselves if she'd hurt one of the babies, but she was a huge part of our lives and our family. It hurt very much to see her go. **

**We also bought a puppy just over a week ago to keep our other dog ,Taz, company after Sadie left. However, she has been very ill lately, and has been at the vets for a few days. Just this morning we get the dreaded call, they can do nothing more for our little Coco, and we agree, it's kinder to have her put down. Still, it was very very sad.**

**It's been a horrid couple of days, and to add to that, I've been ill (yet again). So really not good.**

**However, I have some good things to look forward to – I am going on holiday with my boyfriend next month and right after we get back I have an interview for what would be my perfect job, so please wish me luck!**

**Again, I am really sorry to have kept you all waiting. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! **

**Thanks for all your support and lovely reviews. They mean so much to me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed and hung her head. "That was so lame."<p>

Ichigo shrugged and looked away. _Did she mean what I said, or the kiss? _He was even more nervous now than he had been before he kissed her.

Rukia looked up at the orange haired boy. _Silly fool. _"Ichigo."

Said boy's head snapped round and his amber eyes locked with hers. She could see confusion pooling in those honey eyes she loved so much. Her purple eyes widened and softened upon recognising this.

Ichigo could think of nothing to say to the petite girl stood before him. He felt so awkward! He saw something in her eyes he couldn't quite understand. He dared not move. He felt like a coward, but he would wait to see what she would do next.

Slowly, a small smile made its way onto her face. "What are you worried about?"

Ichigo's face morphed into surprise. Of all the things he had expected to come out of her delicious mouth, those words were not it. "What?"

"You look worried."

"No, I don't." Ichigo looked away.

"Yes, you do. Now tell me what's wrong, baka!"

A wry smile affixed itself to Ichigo's face. "This situation is wrong."

Rukia felt… winded. Wrong? _He thought the situation was… wrong? But he said… I though he liked… I don't –_

"We… we kissed." Ichigo blurted.

Rukia, for some reason, flushed bright red. "Yes." She whispered and clasped her hands together, and looked down to the floor.

"I – did you… I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? What for?" Rukia's eyes shot back up to the Strawberry's. _Was it a mistake?_

"I thought that maybe you – it doesn't matter."

"I'll decide if it matters. Tell me."

"No."

"I said, tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Ichigo paused for a second deep in thought. "Honestly? I have no idea how you are going to react, and that frightens the shit out of me." He scratched the back of his neck.

Rukia released an almost dark laugh. "You're scared of me."

"Rukia, you're what? Three-foot nothing? I'm not scared of you."

"But you're scared of my reaction."

"I'm not admitting that a second time."

"But you are?"

"Did I say that?"

"Damn it, Ichigo, now you're just avoiding the god damn question. For the sake of all that is holy, tell me what the fuck is going on here! You kiss me, tell me it's amazing, and then get all distant and tell me it's wrong? Then why the hell did you kiss me?"

"Hold up, hold up. Wait just a second midget. You wanted me to kiss you, right? You kissed me back."

"Hn." Rukia barely mumbled out the response. Her cheeks were very very red, and somehow, she just could not bring her purple orbs to meet with his brown eyes. "…"

Ichigo suddenly felt ten times more relaxed. "Why are we fighting, again?"

"Because you can't seem to decide whether or not you want to kiss me."

Ichigo chuckled. "Where did that come from?"

Ichigo's amusement just caused Rukia to blush even more. _How dare he mock me? _"Why did you say the situation's wrong then? Did you mean kissing me was wrong?"

"Hey, don't start! You said it was lame! Why would you want me to kiss you if I was so bad at it?"

"I never said the kiss was lame! Christ! You're such a child! What you said was lame! It was so cheesy! It is not what I expected to come out of you damn mouth after we kiss for the first time – it was just such a lame thing to say!"

"So… the kiss wasn't lame?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"No, you just said you didn't say it was, not that you didn't think it was."

"Oh, for fuck sake, Ichigo!" With that , Rukia stretched her arm up, tangled her fingers through Ichigo's orange spikes underneath his beanie and pulled his head down so they were face to face. A dangerous smirk danced on her lips as she allowed him a second to process what was happening, before she crashed her lips to his.

Ichigo's eyes instantly fluttered closed as he and Rukia kissed desperately. After a few seconds, and all too soon in Ichigo's book, she pulled away. Her face was red, her lips were swollen ever so slightly and her hair was a little messy from where Ichigo had threaded his fingers through it. _Damn, she looks… hot._

"So, what are you expecting me to say this time?" Ichigo smirked.

"Nothing. Just be quiet. It's far more enjoyable when you don't speak."

"Che." Ichigo rolled his amber orbs as he stood up straight.

Rukia wasn't about to let the situation get anymore awkward. "We should head home now."

"Ah."

The two walked back to the Kurosaki clinic, saying no more on the matter, however, at some point during the walk home, the hands of the Kuchiki girl and the Kurosaki boy became intertwined with the other once again.

* * *

><p>"Onii-san! Where have you been?"<p>

"Ah, sorry Yuzu, I kinda had stuff to do."

"Aww, Ichi-nii, we know about the shinigami stuff now, why don't you just tell us what you were doing?" Karin rolled her eyes, in the exact way her brother tended to.

"I was getting my shinigami powers back, alright?"

Isshin walked into the kitchen at just the right time to hear the last sentence his only son spoke. "! Well done, my boy! I always knew –"

"Shut up, you silly old goat." Ichigo scored a roundhouse kick on his Oyaji.

Rukia smiled as she watched the chaos that was the Kurosaki family. Today had started out so crappy, yet had ended so familiarly, it was strange. Everything was back to normal now Ichigo was around again.

Well, kind of. They hadn't spoken about what the kisses had meant for them, and that made her just a little uneasy. But even getting to kiss him was… amazing… for him to initiate it meant something, right?

It's not like she wanted to depend on him. She wouldn't. She has coped without him being anything more than a cherished friend up until this point. If need be, she can carry on like that. She would not be one of those girls who devote their entire existence to a man. She had other things to focus on, and her position within the Gotei 13 was not one to be scoffed at, nor taken lightly. If it turned out that she and Ichigo were nothing more than friends, then she'd have to carry on. There was no room for arguments. She needed to carry on with her duties, and she would not let her heart get in the way of that.

But, it would be wonderful if he did return her feelings. It would be nice, for once, to feel loved. Now, she knows she is loved in the way a family loves her, but she would dearly love to be on the receiving end of romantic love, one day. Preferably with Ichigo. She could want that, right? After all, what is a person who doesn't want love?

Even someone who seems cold, can find love. Her nee-san loved her nii-sama, and vice versa. Whilst he may deny it, Kuchiki Byakuya is not an unfeeling man, even after Hisana passed. He stuck to his promise to her, and took on Rukia. He even found it within his heart to tell Rukia about Hisana. Truly, he is a deep man, but one who keeps his heart deeply hidden.

Actually, maybe she is beginning to see a new side to him, too. Tonight was a perfect example of that. Whilst she knows it was most definitely done under the guise of the law in Soul Society, he came here to save her from Renji's less than desired attention. She is very grateful for that, but how should she tell him that? She knows she must, but, broaching personal matters with her nii-sama is always difficult, even though they enjoyed a personal conversation earlier, how far can she push him?

Today, she has realised she is loved, very much. That love is very confusing, but she knows it is there. Now, all Rukia has to do is interpret it. That's going to be harder – she has no doubts about that.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo." Isshin spoke to his son using his rarely heard serious tone.<p>

"Hm?"

"What have you done to Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo fought hard to hide the blush, desperate to keep his cool. That old goat faced doctor did not need to know that he and Rukia had kissed. Twice. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because… look at her."

Ichigo did as his father suggested. She looked slightly pale, yet her cheeks were a little on the pink side. He noticed the small shinigami looking a bit lost, a bit confused and a whole lot nervous. The feeling he had in the pit of his stomach made him want to go over to her and hold her until she felt better. Maybe he could kiss her again. God, he'd love that.

Isshin eyed his boy whilst he looked at the girl. Isshin couldn't help but smile to himself. Yes, his boy loves that shinigami. Not an ounce of doubt about it, in his mind. Judging by the pink in Ichigo's cheeks, they've done something about it, yet they are still awkward about it. He rolls his eyes and sighs. _They'll get there one day. _

"Do you think she's ill?" Ichigo spoke loud enough for only his elder to hear.

Isshin's inner child smirked with glee. Yes, he could definitely work with that scenario! Get the boy to look after his third-daughter while she was supposedly ill… it would work… if she was ill. Which, even from this side of the room, the doctor could tell, she wasn't coming down with anything major - a common cold, at most. But he could use that.

The bearded man let out a sigh. "I think she's okay. It's hard to tell from over here, but don't you think she looks a little pale? Maybe the first flush of a 24 hour bug or the flu. I'd have to look at her to know for sure."

_Shit. I kissed her; what if I have it too? _"Ah, did you want to look her over then?"

Isshin raised his eyebrow. _The boy is concerned. Good. _"Yeah, I probably should. That way we can get some meds into her before it really brings her down." _Now to see what they've done. She went out with that Abarai… but came back with my boy…_"She was on a date with Abarai this evening…do you know if they…" Isshin trailed off, only to mime snogging in the air in a very indiscreet manner.

Ichigo's eyes widened and heat filled his face. He was angry. Rukia… doing that… with Renji… NO!

"Ichigo, did she kiss Renji?"

Ichigo quickly recovered and gave his father the much deserved punch to the face. "No, of course she didn't. As if." _But she did kiss me though. Shit, shit, shit. _"Why?" _Does beardy think she would? _

"Because I'd want to quarantine them if it was the flu. I don't want it, you don't want it, and the girls' certainly don't want it."

"Can we just check it's definitely the flu before we talk about quarantining Rukia? And why do we need to quarantine her? It's only the flu." Ichigo frowned.

Isshin rolled his eyes. "I don't mean locking her in a room on her own boy. I mean having her bundled up in bed, away from the rest of us while she rests, perhaps even taking time off school to recover." _Oh-ho, my boy thinks he can divert the subject from him and Rukia-chan? I think not. _"We don't even know if she has the flu yet boy, but even from here, she looks like she has the symptoms. Even you can see it."

"Hn." With a nod, Ichigo agreed. She did have a light sheen on her skin, and she looked unwell. Damn it!

_Now, here's the big question. _"Are you feeling well, m'boy? Thinking about it, you look unwell too." Isshin lifted a hairy hand and placed the back of it against his son's forehead. "You feel a bit warm. Maybe you caught the flu off Rukia?" He shakes his head. "No, no. You've been gone. You haven't been near enough to her to catch it, have you?" Isshin makes sure to make eye contact with his only son.

Ichigo feels like a deer caught in headlights. _Shit! _He can feel the blood rising to his face.

"Ichigo." Isshin makes his voice sound a whole ten times graver than he wants it to. _I knew it! _"What did you and Rukia-chan do? Did you deflower and defile my beautiful third daughter?"

"Wha – no! We just kissed!" _Shit! Shit! Shit! Bollocks! Fuck! Shit! Fucking stupid, bearded goat faced bastard!_

It was all he could do not to split into a grin from ear to ear. He continued to speak in a serious tone. "You kissed her? That's all?"

"Yes! Jeez! Aren't you happy already?"

"Of course! My boy's got his first kiss! But, I could really do without you both being ill and mopey."

"Well, check us over already!" _How infuriating can this man be?_

Isshin proceeded to check over his son, concluding that it may be nothing more than a common cold. "You kissed Rukia-chan, so it's likely she'll have picked it up too. Take the day off tomorrow to recover. I'll be at work, and the girls will be at school. I'll have Yuzu prepare you both some food for tomorrow."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Hai."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we've got to take tomorrow off school?"<p>

"Oyaji said we looked ill."

"So?"

"I also told him what we did. He said one of us could have given it to the other. He doesn't want a load of kids off school and camped out in his clinic for the next few days."

"You told him?"

"Yeah."

"What did you tell him?" Rukia was shaking. She didn't know her own emotions at this point. She was nervous, scared, confused and worst of all; she didn't know how Ichigo felt about the whole damn awkward thing. Not really.

"He was going on about something to do with deflowering you or something, and I kinda got mad and said, no, we'd just kissed. Damn his mind tricks, getting that out of me!"

"Deflowering?"

Ichigo's amber eyes rolled in their socket. "Yeah."

"Translation, please?"

"He thought we'd… gone further."

"Further than what?" Rukia was completely puzzled.

"Further than kissing. Um, to 'deflower' someone means to take… to be their first sexual partner."

"Oh. Um. Right." Rukia's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Yeah."

The pair lapsed into an uneasy silence. Ichigo flopped down onto the bed; Rukia sat on his chair at the desk and began to draw.

* * *

><p>After a short while, the petite sister of Byakuya glanced over to the bed where the boy she was in love with lay. <em>Oh, Ichigo. <em>The carrot top had fallen asleep. It was only then that she noticed the thin layer of sweat on his face. He did look a little ill. A soft smile adorned her face as she reached over and brushed back his orange spikes.

When he didn't stir, she allowed one hand to cup his jaw softly. He was warm, very warm. Warmer than he should be.

Slowly and quietly, she sat beside his sleeping body on the bed. His left arm seemed to sense her and snaked around her sitting form, pulling her closer to him. She turned and leaned in toward his face.

He was every inch a beautiful man. She wanted to be allowed to love him, but he was renowned for pushing people away. Even his own flesh and blood, his family, were kept at an arm's length. She sighed. _One day, maybe._

Softly, slowly and with only the slightest of pressure, she allowed her lips to find his again. Ichigo sighed deeply, and even though he was sleeping, his arms reached out for her, and pulled her body to his. At first she panicked, thinking he'd awoken, but then when she realised he was still asleep, she relaxed.

She cuddled in close to him, with her head on his chest. They were both still fully dressed and on top of the covers. She was still wearing her make up. Normally she was very strict about her pre-bedtime routine, but tonight she couldn't find it within herself to care. She hadn't even brushed her pearly whites. Ichigo, subconsciously, held her. He had kissed her earlier that day. She just didn't want to pull away. Truly, at this juncture in her life, she needed this, she needed to be with Ichigo, completely relaxed, wrapped up in the warmth he radiated… she was very comfortable with the idea of resting like this. If she could sleep like this every night, she'd never want to wake.

The warmth and comfortableness of Ichigo soon put her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when the next one will be uploaded, as I intend the next chapter I upload to be for Take Me Home.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
